Des talons en dents de dragon
by GreySound
Summary: Lévy McGarden entre chez FairyTail Enterprise en tant que préposée aux archives et "autres". Elle y fera la rencontre de Lucy Heartfilia qui deviendra une amie précieuse et bien sûr de Gajeel Redox, le patron et propriétaire de l'entreprise. Dans ce monde de prédateurs, les règles ne sont pas les mêmes!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! Me voilà avec une première histoire, je me lance. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de publier Des talons en dents de dragon, mais j'ai envie de partager ce récit avec vous. Je me cherche activement un BÊTA s'il vous plaît! J'attend vos Reviews!_

 _Histoire classée M pour les chapitres à venir._

 _DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 **CHAPITRE 01**

Lévy McGarden se prépara devant la glace pour sa première journée de travail. Elle lissa la robe noire et blanche de style moderne qu'elle avait dénichée au fond de son garde-robe. Elle s'était creusé la tête toute la matinée pour trouver quelque chose d'approprié. Elle était vraiment nerveuse.

Hier, elle avait finalement reçu l'appel tant espéré de la firme FairyTail. Elle devait commencer aujourd'hui. C'était nouveau pour elle, elle n'avait jamais travaillé dans ce domaine auparavant. Elle se rappela son échange avec le propriétaire de la compagnie.

**FLASH BACK**

Lévy se précipita sur son téléphone et décrocha vivement.

-Lévy à l'appareil.

La voix grave d'un homme lui répondit.

-M. Redfox de FairyTail Entreprise. J'ai vot' demande d'embauche devant moi.

Le cœur de la jeune femme sauta un battement. Enfin! Il fallait absolument qu'elle se montre à la hauteur!

-Oui! Oui, j'ai postulé pour le poste de préposée aux archives chez vous.

Le patron de la firme émit un son affirmatif.

-Et c'qui va avec.

La jeune femme affirma avec un peu moins de conviction.

-Parfait, occupez-vous de nos invités et je rendrai ça rentable selon vos performances. Lucy va s'occuper de vous, vous commencez demain.

Et il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le remercier.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Ça avait été bref, mais concluant. Lévy soupira, elle sortait de l'université avec un BAC en histoire sous le bras, elle était criblée de dettes et elle devait à tout prix la sauver _elle._ Ce n'est pas avec un salaire de suppléante en enseignement qu'elle aurait pu faire quoique ce soit. Elle avait tout essayé; plusieurs petits boulots, des présentations de produits, vente en ligne, mais rien n'y fit. Avec sa dette et son coût de vie, elle n'arriverait pas à amasser les fonds nécessaires… Elle n'avait plus de temps pour voir personne ni pour aller la voir. Puis elle était tombée sur cette annonce d'emploi par hasard. Le salaire était ridiculement élevé pour un simple poste aux archives, la jeune femme s'était doutée qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche et avec sa discussion avec M. Redfox, ses craintes avaient été confirmées.

Dans le monde des affaires, ce n'était pas les mêmes règles. C'était un monde à part et elle ne savait que trop bien ce que ça impliquait. Lévy avait pris la nuit pour y penser, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait refuser, elle avait besoin de cet argent.

Lorsqu'elle ne s'occuperait pas de la classification des documents, elle tiendrait compagnie aux invités de marque de la firme et récolterait des informations pertinentes à n'importe quel prix. Certains ne seraient pas exigeants et parleraient aisément, tandis que d'autres… et c'est ce qui la rebutait, profiteraient largement de ses services et ne lui donneraient que bien peu d'informations. Lévy savait qu'elle serait en quelque sorte la courtisane de FairyTail. N'ayant qu'une maigre expérience avec le sexe, cette idée l'avait d'abord dépassée, puis elle s'était convaincue que ce ne serait pas si mal, elle était jolie et brillante, elle trouverait bien un moyen de limité les éclats.

Elle avait analysée la situation de tous les angles, elle était loin d'être bête. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait se salir les mains… Elle en avait conclu que la seule façon de ne pas se perdre au travers de tout ça était de garder un jardin secret, une limite à ne pas franchir. Si elle devait coucher avec des hommes, les laisser la toucher, jamais elle ne les laisserait poser leurs lèvres sur les siennes. Jamais elle ne laisserait quiconque l'atteindre.

Lévy prit ses affaires et quitta son appartement le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle avait besoin de ce job. Elle prit le train et remarqua que la ville se préparait pour la fête de ce soir. Le centre-ville serait le cœur d'un énorme marché remplit de bonnes musiques et de nourritures exotiques. Elle se demanda si elle aurait le temps d'y jeter un œil en finissant sa journée. La firme qui l'avait embauchée était à deux pas de là.

En arrivant dans le halle de FairyTail Enterprise, Lévy se présenta à l'accueil où une ravissante blonde l'accueillit.

-Bonjour, bienvenue chez FairyTail! Puis-je vous aider?

Lévy avala lentement sa salive et se présenta.

-Je suis Lévy McGarden, je-

-Ah! Vous êtes la nouvelle employée?! Bienvenue chez FairyTail, je suis Lucy! Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre nouveau bureau.

 _Son nouveau bureau._

Lévy lui sourit et lui emboîta le pas. Lucy était une vraie commère, elle lui expliqua les règlements de l'entreprise, lui montra rapidement où se trouvait la salle de copie et finalement son bureau. Comme il était tout près de celui de Lucy, elle ne vit qu'une petite portion de l'étage, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Oh je vais aller chercher votre horaire! Prenez le temps de déballer vos cartons, je reviens tout de suite.

Sur ce, elle disparut en un coup de vent, laissant la nouvelle employée seule dans ce qui serait à partir de maintenant son lieu de travail. Lévy se demanda si Lucy était au courant de 'toutes' les fonctions qu'elle occuperait. Elle se doutait que oui, mais décida quand même de ne pas apporter le sujet. La secrétaire revint quelques instants plus tard avec des documents et les tendit à la nouvelle employée. Celle-ci les analysa et constata avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait un client aujourd'hui même à 14H00 et un autre jeudi à la même heure. Elle blêmit légèrement, mais se reprit. Elle remercia la secrétaire et commença à déballer ses cartons. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre, elle venait à peine d'arriver. Elle s'installa donc tranquillement et alla chercher les dossiers nécessaires sur le client avant son arrivée. Lucy les lui tendit avec un grand sourire.

-Bonne initiative! Au fait, ce soir M. Redfox vous attendra dans son bureau après sa première rencontre avec le client, cela vous convient-il?

Lévy lui fit un sourire crispé qu'elle pensa convaincant, elle allait finalement rencontrer son employeur.

-Parfaitement, vers quelle heure?

-21H00! Puis-je vous tutoyer? J'ai déjà le sentiment que nous serons de bonnes amies!

Lévy se permis de rire de bon cœur.

-Bien sûr! Ça me ferait même plaisir.

Lucy s'extasia et l'invita par le fait même à la fête qui avait lieu en ville, prétextant que ça l'occuperait en attendant son bilan avec le propriétaire. Lévy lui dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir, elle se renseigna à la blonde où se trouvait la salle de rencontre pour son entretien avec les clients et partit étudier dans son bureau.

Elle s'installa confortablement et ouvrit la fiche concernant un certain Sting Eucliff. Jeune et dans un domaine florissant, il en avait épaté plus d'un en partant la compagnie Sabertooth. Il avait un sens aiguisé des affaires et savait se montrer impitoyable. « _Pas n'importe qui donc. »_ Elle prit des notes, constatant qu'il s'agirait sûrement d'un cas intéressant. Comme elle refermait le dossier, on l'appela à la réception. Leur invité était arrivé.

Lévy lissa sa robe, respira un grand coup et partie à la rencontre de son client. Elle se présenta au bureau de la réception, celui de Lucy et vit un homme blond, svelte et élégant qui la dévisageait. Elle se racla la gorge et lui tendit la main.

-M. Eucliff, je suis Lévy McGarden. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez FairyTail, je vous tiendrai compagnie jusqu'à votre rendez-vous avec M. Redfox.

Son client haussa un sourcil, mais sembla apprécier l'attention. Il lui prit la main et y déposa ses lèvres. Lévy vit sa collègue feindre de s'évanouir du coin de l'œil. Elle lui lança une œillade réprobatrice.

-Heureux de faire votre connaissance Miss McGarden. Je vous en prie, passez devant.

Lévy frissonna intérieurement, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, mais elle était affreusement nerveuse. Elle souffla.

Que le spectacle commence.

Lévy se dirigea vers le petit boudoir au fond du deuxième étage dont la secrétaire lui avait parlé plus tôt, elle sentait les yeux de l'homme d'affaire dans son dos. Elle le fit entrer et avisa Lucy qui arrivait avec des boissons. Un thé pour elle et une bouteille d'un alcool affreusement dispendieux pour le propriétaire de Sabertooth. Elle la questionna du regard et Lucy lui dit qu'elle viendrait chercher M. Eucliff à 17H00. Ce qui lui laisserait quatre heures libres avant son entretien avec M. Redfox. Elle prit la décision qu'elle irait à la fête de la ville avec Lucy pour tuer le temps.

Lévy referma la porte et alla s'installa sur le canapé près de son invité. Celui-ci commença la discussion pendant que Lévy lui servait à boire. Elle lui tendit le verre et l'écouta attentivement, riant doucement quand elle le croyait nécessaire. Sting Eucliff était un personnage exubérant et très volubile. Lévy reprit lentement le dessus sur son stress et se risqua à prendre les devants.

-Ce doit être épuisant d'être à la tête d'une compagnie en pleine expansion! Ne vous sentez-vous pas fatigué par moments?

-Pas le moins du monde ma chère Lévy, je pars de loin et il en faut beaucoup pour m'impressionner aujourd'hui!

Elle gloussa candidement.

-Qui êtes-vous M. Eucliff? Avec notre charmant échange, j'ai peine à croire que vous soyez cet homme austère dont parlent les médias.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et lui sourit. Il se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Vous savez Miss McGarden, il faut parfois se créer une image d'homme dur dans ce milieu, sans quoi… Vous vous feriez dévorer par la concurrence.

Il avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure en la regardant intensément. Lévy trembla subtilement et s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, ne se doutant pas de la double signification de son geste. L'homme d'affaire la tira doucement vers lui et bu son verre d'un trait. Lévy se pencha et le resservit. Le client remonta sa main sur sa cuisse, passa par sa fesse et termina sa course sur sa hanche. Lévy faillit renverser le breuvage onéreux de son invité, mais se rattrapa. Elle reprit la conversation, un tressaillement mal interprété dans la voix.

-Vou-vous essayez donc de me faire croire que c'est une image? Que vous êtes bon à l'intérieur.

Il ricana et rapprocha son visage des cheveux de Lévy.

-Je peux être doux, comme je peux être rude.

Il en saisit une mèche et la huma. Il continua.

-Si vous saviez. Le chemin vers le succès n'est pas toujours le plus blanc. Il faut parfois faire des choses… vilaines pour arriver à ses fins. Qu'en dites-vous?

Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux, réduisant lentement la distance entre eux. Lévy blêmit et avala de travers, elle se détourna au dernier instant, esquivant les lèvres de l'homme. _Pas de ça._

On toqua à la porte. Sting Eucliff se redressa, ajusta sa cravate et fit signe à la personne d'entrer. Lévy resta un instant immobile, puis se gifla mentalement pour reprendre contenance. Lucy se présenta et invita le dirigeant de Sabertooth à la suivre jusqu'au bureau de son patron dans l'autre aile du deuxième étage.

-M. Eucliff, permettez-moi de vous montrer le chemin du bureau de M. Redfox, il vous attend.

Lévy ramassa le plateau contenant son thé maintenant froid qu'elle n'avait pas touché ainsi que le verre et la bouteille d'alcool. M. Eucliff se retourna une dernière fois et lui tendit sa carte. Lévy leva vivement les yeux vers lui.

-J'aurais un poste pour vous dans ma compagnie. Mon assistante personnelle.

La jeune femme rougit violemment.

-Je-je vous remercie M. Eucliff, je vous souhaite un excellent entretien.

Le jeune homme sourit et rit de bon cœur en quittant la pièce. Il lança sans se retourner :

-Prenez le temps de considérer mon offre avant de me donner votre réponse Miss McGarden.

Lévy soupira et descendit au rez-de-chaussée avec son plateau, là où se trouvaient son bureau et celui de Lucy. Elle était loin d'être stupide, pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre les intentions du blond. Elle attendit le retour de la secrétaire qui lui montra où l'on entreposait les rafraichissements. Lucy était vraiment une personne qu'il faisait bon de côtoyer, elle était une boule de soleil dans le petit monde sordide de Lévy.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'auras pas souvent de clients de ce genre, en fait c'est assez rare, mais bon! Il faut bien que quelqu'un les accueille! Au fait as-tu réfléchit à ma proposition pour la fête?

Lévy hocha du chef.

-Oui, laisse-moi prendre mes clés et je te rejoins à l'entrée!

Lucy sautilla sur place.

-Ooh je suis vraiment contente! Je t'attends là-bas.

Lévy se dépêcha de prendre ses effets personnels et alla rejoindre sa collègue. En fait, si ce n'était pas de Lucy, Lévy doutait fortement qu'elle serait restée chez FairyTail. Elle n'en aurait pas eu le courage, mais la blonde l'aidait d'une certaine façon à voir que cet emploi n'était pas que négatif.

Elle rejoignit la secrétaire et elles quittèrent le bureau pour se mêler à la fête qui battait maintenant son plein. Il y avait tellement de gens! Les jeunes femmes se joignirent à la foule et s'émerveillèrent devant le décor féérique. À leur droite, un attroupement de personnes prenaient des photos dans des escaliers, Lévy se dit en voyant les robes colorées et voyantes qu'il devait s'agir d'un regroupement de mariage qui profitait de la fête pour immortaliser le tout en grand. Avisant deux rampes libres à l'extrémité, les deux jeunes femmes ne se firent pas prier et s'assirent de côté pour les descendre jusqu'en bas. Elles rirent aux éclats sous l'œil courroucé de quelques rabat-joies. Lévy s'en fichait royalement, elle était heureuse et avait besoin de tout oublier l'espace d'un instant. Sa vie, son job, absolument tout. Pas une seule fois au cours de la soirée Lucy ne sembla la juger.

-Comptes-tu rester parmi nous chez FairyTail?

Lévy fit mine d'y réfléchir, faisant languir sa nouvelle amie et hocha vivement la tête.

-Bien sûr! Comment je pourrais te laisser seule, tu mourrais d'ennui sans moi!

Elles rigolèrent bruyamment.

-À qui le dis-tu! Et qui d'autre que toi aurait pu faire fondre le cœur de glace de ce cher Sting Eucliff! Il est tellement difficile et pourtant, tu lui as plu au premier regard.

Lucy lui fit un clin d'œil, son amie rougit, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, ce mec est un coureur de jupons, ça se voit.

-Pas du tout! Tu es magnifique Lévy, à en faire tourner les têtes! Comment ça se fait que personne ne t'ait mis le grappin dessus?

Lévy roula des yeux.

-Tu es beaucoup plus séduisante Lucy.

Lucy secoua la tête.

-On ne commencera pas un débat là-dessus, viens! On a encore beaucoup de choses à voir!

Elles se précipitèrent vers les kiosques et goûtèrent beaucoup de plats et de breuvages, s'éloignant tranquillement du feu de l'action. Lucy saisit sa nouvelle amie par la main, toute excitée.

-Lévy, j'aimerais te présenter mes parents! Ils sont en ville pour l'événement, je suis certaine qu'ils vont t'adorer!

Lévy regarda l'heure et manqua de s'étouffer. 20H30. Elle échappa son gobelet qui tâcha sa robe. Elle jura et commença à paniquer.

-Oh non! Non! Non! Excuse-moi Lucy, je vais être en retard à mon entretien et ma robe est fichue! Il faut que je parte.

-Attends Lévy!

Lucy la rassura et lui dit qu'elle avait une robe de rechange dans sa voiture. Lévy la louangea et elles se précipitèrent vers le stationnement de leur lieu de travail. Lucy remit une robe jaune à la jeune femme.

-Tiens, elle devrait te faire. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne jusqu'au bureau du patron?

Lévy secoua la tête et commença à partir.

-Non merci, va rejoindre tes parents et dis-leur bonjour de ma part, je me charge du patron!

Lucy regarda son amie partir à grands pas et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous fixé avec ses parents.

Lévy se rua vers la porte principale de l'édifice. Barrée.

 _« J'aurais dû accepter l'aide de Lucy! Il doit bien y avoir une porte de service… »_

Lévy contourna le bâtiment et trouva effectivement une entrée non-verrouillée. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, cherchant son bureau à l'aveugle. Elle se repéra grâce à celui de Lucy qui était près du sien. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle avait tout juste le temps d'enfiler le vêtement. La robe de la secrétaire s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, elle était jaune et élégante. L'avant était un peu échancré, bordé de petites pierres semi-précieuses. Lévy l'admira rapidement, elle saisit une petite glace et replaça quelques mèches bleues dans son chignon. Ça irait.

Elle se força à respirer calmement, prit sa clé USB concernant le client de la journée et monta au deuxième étage d'une démarche qui se voulait assurée. Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte massive du bureau de son employeur, elle lue le nom qui y était inscrit _Gajeel Redfox_ et toqua. Elle était un peu nerveuse comme ce serait la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait face à face avec lui. Une voix grave d'homme l'invita à entrer. Gajeel Redfox, propriétaire et fondateur de la firme FairyTail se tenait seul, appuyé sur le coin de son bureau avec un verre de ce qui semblait être du whisky à la main. Il ancra ses prunelles rubis sur sa nouvelle employée et lui fit signe de fermer la porte. Lévy doutait qu'il y ait encore des gens dans l'immeuble à cette heure, mais elle obéit tout de même. Il se redressa nonchalamment et alla à sa rencontre. Il la regarda sous toutes ses coutures, sans un mot. Lévy resta là, subissant l'examen de son patron. Il avait bu. La jeune femme sentit l'odeur prononcée et amer du whisky. Elle voulut fondre sur place. Gajeel Redfox puait l'arrogance, il lui tournait autour d'un pas lent et assuré. Il était bel homme. Grand, de longs cheveux noirs désordonnés et une carrure découpée à la hache. Il continua son évaluation silencieuse, ce fut Lévy qui brisa la glace, n'en pouvant plus de cet examen de sa personne.

-M. Redfox, je suis venue vous livrer le compte-rendu de mon entretien avec M. Eucliff.

L'homme fixa ses prunelles dans les grands yeux bruns de la jeune femme. Il prit un temps avant de lui demander.

-Que pensez-vous de mon entreprise McGarden?

Lévy fronça les sourcils puis lui fit un sourire serré.

-Je m'y plais beaucoup monsieur, j'ai été très bien accueillie par vos employées.

Son patron lui tendit un chèque et se racla la gorge.

-Vot' premier client a apprécié son expérience chez nous.

-J'ai mis les informations sur cette clé.

Lévy lui tendit et saisit le chèque, un goût de bile à la bouche. L'homme lui saisit le poignet, elle hoqueta et leva vivement les yeux vers lui. Il prit une gorgée de son verre et lui lança :

-J'utiliserai aussi tes services.

Il avait appuyé sur ce dernier mot et laissé tomber le vouvoiement, resserrant sa prise sur le poignet frêle de la jeune femme. Elle resta de marbre.

-Chaque fois que j'te contacte, tu réponds sur l'heure pigé?

Lévy hocha de la tête et reprit sa main. Il la regarda de haut en bas, amusé et ajouta d'une voix glaciale :

-Ça attendra, j'passe pas deuxième.

Elle sentit une larme venir lui piquer les yeux, mais la ravala rageusement. Elle se sentait honteuse, sale. Elle avait cru que naïvement, elle aurait réussit à… Voyons, elle avait été sotte. Elle tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte. Rageusement, elle lança :

-Pour votre information, il n'y a pas eu de rapprochement avec M. Eucliff!

Elle ferma brusquement la porte derrière elle, furieuse. Il regarda la porte, comme s'il voyait toujours la jeune femme. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Voilà qui était intéressant. Comment un connard comme Eucliff pouvait avoir été impressionné par si peu? Il lui avait même proposé de lui racheter le contrat de travail de la jeune femme. Ça avait suffi pour titiller l'intérêt du propriétaire de FairyTail, mais suite à cet entretien avec elle, il pouvait se dire intrigué.

Lévy marcha vivement jusqu'à son bureau, elle saisit la robe souillée et ses effets personnels. Elle pesta contre son employeur, humiliée et reprit le chemin de son appartement. Elle écrasa la larme traitresse qui avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à sa joue.

En arrivant, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, serrant toujours le chèque dans sa main.

 _« Ça en vaut le coup. »_

Lucy lui avait écrit, lui demandant comment s'était passé son entretien, Lévy resta vague, elles papotèrent un moment et la jeune femme s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde! Je poursuis avec le chapitre 2 de Des talons en dents de dragon. Je suis bien heureuse que le chapitre 1 ait plu à autant de monde, ça retire un énorme stress sur mes épaules!_

 _Merci à ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de laisser un Follow, Favorite, ou encore une Review pour moi, ça m'a fait très très plaisir, c'est tellement plus motivant! Un merci tout spécial à ma nouvelle bêta Tisama qui va maintenant me seconder. Et une vague en son honneur yipi!_

 _Histoire classée M pour les chapitres à venir._

 _DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 **Chapitre 2**

Lévy arriva un peu en avance au bureau. Elle constata que Lucy avait fêté plus que nécessaire la veille. La bleutée se moqua gentiment et alla lui préparer un café. Lorsqu'elle revint, Lucy était en train de raccrocher avec un client et lui tendit une fiche contenant le nom du second client de la semaine. La secrétaire sourit lorsqu'elle vit la grimace sur le visage de Lévy et l'encouragea :

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce client n'est pas du tout difficile, c'est un vieil habitué!

Lévy lui tendit la boisson chaude et partit avec le document sous le bras. Lucy la regarda s'éloigner d'un air désolé.

Arrivée dans son bureau, la jeune femme ouvrit le dossier et commença ses recherches. Makarov Dreyar : un homme à l'âge avancé qui avait fait fortune dans l'achat et la revente de petites entreprises. Lévy le connaissait de nom seulement. Ce serait un cas intéressant, mais elle gardait tout de même une réserve.

Jeudi arriva finalement, Lévy se sentait presque d'attaque. Elle avait étudié le client et était fin prête à le recevoir. Comme pour de la dernière rencontre, elle devrait présenter le bilan à son patron par la suite. Le revoir ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais elle devait avouer que le job était plaisant quand il n'était pas question de clients. Elle avait invité Lucy à partager une pizza avec elle après son rendez-vous avec son client et avant son entretien avec M. Redfox. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de la secrétaire, qu'elle voyait maintenant comme une amie.

À l'arrivée de leur invité, Lévy se présenta de la même façon qu'avec M. Eucliff. Elle resta stupéfaite devant ce petit papy qui s'inclina et la suivit jusqu'au boudoir. Lucy leur offrit des rafraîchissements et disparut.

-M. Dreyar-

-Je vous en prie ma petite, appelez-moi Makarov, tout le monde le fait.

Lévy lui sourit, prit une gorgée de son thé et se reprit.

-Makarov, qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez nous aujourd'hui?

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire fripé et il prit sa tasse de thé.

-Oh je suis venu voir comment se portait ce vieux loup grincheux qui vous sert de patron.

Lévy s'étouffa et rit poliment. Le vieil homme l'observa, amusé.

-Vous êtes nouvelle ici non?

Lévy hocha la tête et sourit doucement.

-Oui, de cette semaine!

-Laissez-moi vous dire une chose ma petite! Ne vous laissez pas avoir par ce gamin effronté ou il aura tôt fait de vous rendre folle.

Lévy échappa un rire nerveux.

-Ne vous en faites pas Makarov, j'ai cerné le personnage.

Makarov sourit malicieusement.

-J'en doute ma tendre enfant…

Lévy remarqua bien assez vite que le vieil homme était passé maître dans l'art de tourner la conversation à son avantage. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de discuter.

-Bon! Loin de moi l'idée de fausser compagnie à une si charmante demoiselle, mais je ne rajeunis pas et cet abruti me laisserait pourrir ici s'il le pouvait.

Lévy resta surprise, elle regarda l'heure. Presque 17H00. Elle se dit que ça irait, Makarov lui lança qu'il connaissait le chemin. Il venait à peine de partir que Lucy pointa le bout de son nez dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Est-ce notre invité qui s'éclipse vers le bureau de M. Redfox?

Lévy fit une mimique comique et haussa les épaules.

-Il est peut-être vieux, mais il est encore rapide !

Elles s'esclaffèrent et sortirent du boudoir.

-Tant mieux, j'attrape mon manteau et on file à la pizzeria.

Lévy sentit son estomac lui réclamer son dû.

-Aaah. Je te suis de près, je vais porter le plateau et j'arrive.

Lucy partit devant tandis que la bleuté alla se débarrasser du plateau. Elle prit ses clés et quitta le travail en compagnie de la blonde. Elles papotèrent jusqu'à la pizzeria où un serveur leur assigna une table. Il fit de l'œil à Lucy qui rosit légèrement. Lorsqu'il partit avec leur commande, Lévy ricana.

-On dirait que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil Lucy.

Celle-ci rougit de plus belle.

-Oooh arrête ça, je suis certaine que c'est toi qu'il visait.

-T'es aveugle ma pauvre, il te déshabillait des yeux !

Lucy lui fit signe de se taire tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui leur faisait office de serveur revenait avec leurs plats. Lévy se moqua gentiment et discuta des potins du jour avec son amie. La soirée passa en un coup de vent, Lévy s'excusa et paya son plat, laissant son amie terminer son dessert. En passant proche de la sortie, elle sortit un bout de papier de sa poche ainsi qu'un crayon puis elle griffonna dessus et le tendit au serveur. Il la regarda, surpris et elle s'expliqua.

-Elle vous trouve craquant, mais elle ne l'avouera pas. C'est son numéro.

Lévy quitta rapidement en plantant le serveur sur place. Elle verrait bien ce qu'il en résulterait!

En marchant vers son lieu de travail, la jeune femme passa directement par la porte de secours, elle trouva plus facilement son bureau et prit la peine de rédiger son rapport avant de le mettre sur une clé et de monter au deuxième. Elle toqua à la porte de M. Redfox et ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la réponse : elle ouvrit. Lévy se figea sur le pas en constatant que les deux hommes s'y trouvaient toujours. Quelle idiote, elle aurait dû attendre avant d'ouvrir. Elle observa la scène et constata que Makarov n'avait pas de verre en main. Elle en profita comme d'une échappatoire.

-M. Dreyar, voulez-vous que je vous apporte du thé?

Le vieil homme se leva et s'étira le dos.

-Appelle-moi Makarov ma petite et non merci, je vais aller reposer mes vieux os avant qu'ils ne tombent en poudre !

Lévy lui sourit doucement, ce qui n'échappa pas à son patron qui fronça les sourcils. Makarov s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui fit un baisemain avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme, une expression sévère au visage.

-Toi, tâche de ne pas l'effrayer. À mon prochain passage je veux pouvoir reprendre le thé en sa compagnie ! J'aime bien cette petite. Allez, au revoir Gajeel.

Il le salua et referma derrière lui. Lévy nota que le vieil homme avait appelé son patron par son prénom. Ils devaient se connaître depuis longtemps. Elle recentra vite son attention sur l'homme dans la pièce. Elle n'aimait pas être prise au dépourvu. Son commentaire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sanglant de son interlocuteur. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la clé des mains sans aucune délicatesse, se doutant pertinemment que Makarov n'aurait rien laissé filtrer de compromettant pendant sa rencontre avec la jeune femme. Il retourna à son bureau et lui versa un whisky. D'un signe du regard, il lui indiqua de le prendre. Lévy ne buvait pas vraiment, encore moins d'alcool fort, mais elle ne se sentit pas capable de refuser. Elle porta le liquide amer à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée sous le regard amusé de Redfox. Il lui tendit son chèque et la félicita brièvement.

-T'as bien cerné le côté papy du vieux.

Lévy sourit légèrement. Était-il en train de lui faire un compliment?

-Merci.

-T'as été veinarde jusque-là, mais y seront pas tous tendres avec toi.

Elle perdit son sourire.

-Je vais vous laisser M. Redfox, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

Lévy déposa son verre et tourna les talons.

-J'le serai pas non plus.

Lévy ralentit l'espace d'un instant puis quitta le bureau. Il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Le cœur de la jeune femme se débattait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle mettait le plus de distance possible entre elle et cet être odieux. Elle frissonna en se repassant ses paroles. Il ne l'avait toujours pas appelée mais elle n'était pas dupe. Ça ne saurait tarder. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours fuir. Elle serra le précieux bout de papier dans sa main.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se fit couler un bain et fit le vide dans sa tête. Lucy lui avait écrit une dizaine de messages, elle lui reprochait surtout de l'avoir trahie, mais Lévy savait que son amie avait un œil sur le serveur. Elle n'aurait pas osé si la blonde ne l'avait pas dévoré des yeux une bonne partie de la soirée. C'était lui rendre service que de donner son numéro au jeune homme.

Lévy passa devant la vitrine d'un grand magasin en se rendant au travail. Une magnifique robe y trônait. Elle avait rendue l'autre à Lucy. Celle-ci était plus simple, plus… elle. Le haut était jaune tandis que le bas, qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou était noir. La taille était cintrée d'un large ruban. Elle hésita un moment puis se dit qu'elle pourrait la mettre lundi prochain au travail. Avec le second client, elle avait reçu une coquette somme, elle se permit donc ce petit écart et acheta aussi un bandana assorti. En arrivant au bureau, la jeune femme évita de justesse le bouquin de la secrétaire qui piailla à la traîtrise. L'archiviste ricana et lui tira la langue avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour s'avancer dans son travail.

Au dîner, Lévy alla chercher son amie et lui montra son achat, Lucy bouda pour la forme et finit par lui dire que le vêtement lui irait à ravir. Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une grande femme rousse, magnifique. Elle passa comme une bourrasque de vent et monta au deuxième étage. Lévy se demanda : _Se peut-il que ce soit la femme de M. Redfox? Est-il seulement marié?_

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accrochage, les deux amies décidèrent de se faire une soirée film et popcorn. Lucy embarqua Lévy dans sa voiture et les déposèrent chez cette dernière. La bleuté passa l'un de ses pyjama à la blonde et elles se mirent d'accord pour regarder _Note Book._ Elles devaient bien l'avoir visionner dix fois chacune, mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas du tout. Elles pleurèrent du début à la fin.

Lévy serra son oreiller contre elle et regarda sa complice.

-Alors? Est-ce que ton charmant serveur t'a appelée?

Lucy rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et hocha la tête ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de Lévy.

-Raconte! Je veux tout savoir!

-On a prévu de se rencontrer demain soir devant la pizzeria.

La bleutée échappa un petit cri de joie, trop heureuse pour son amie. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers celle-ci, elle avisa sa mine sérieuse.

-Je peux te poser une question?

Lévy lui fit signe que oui.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté ce job?

Lévy resta interdite, elle hésita à se confier, ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vraie amie. À qui parler de ses problèmes, de ses amours. Elle soupira, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

-C'est compliqué Lucy… Je-j'ai un BAC en histoire, mais je n'ai jamais commencé ma carrière en tant que professeur.

Lévy lui raconta tout, toutes les étapes, toutes ses tentatives.

-Mais pourquoi tu as autant besoin d'argent? Des dettes, tout le monde en a.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça… Je- Ma mère est dans le coma, si je ne paie pas, ils la débrancheront. Sans argent, je n'ai aucune chance de la sauver. J'ai essayé de faire un prêt, mais je n'ai pas de nom, que des dettes. Je n'y arrivais pas et le poste de suppléante n'offre aucune assurance médicale. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la perdre, elle a besoin de moi et il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour la revoir sourire.

Lucy pleurait en silence, serrant son amie contre elle. Lévy continua.

-Lorsque j'ai vu l'offre ridiculement payante, je savais ce que c'était et j'ai quand même accepté.

-Oh Lévyyyyy!

Lucy lui proposa le contenu de son porte-monnaie, mais Lévy refusa gentiment. Elle sourit à son amie et la rassura.

-Je sais ce que je fais Lucy. Arrête de t'en faire pour moi.

Lucy sécha ses larmes et reprit son sérieux.

-Lévy, je sais que c'est un peu déplacé, mais… Est-ce que tu sais comment combler un homme ?

Lévy rougit violement. Lucy avait remarquée à quelle point son amie était mal à l'aise en compagnie de la gente masculine et elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'hommes par le passé.

-J'ai déjà couché avec un homme oui.

Lucy hocha pensivement de la tête.

Un seul homme… « _Il va la dévorer. »_ Elle se garda bien cette remarque et elles se mirent au lit. La blonde quitta au matin, elle remercia son amie et lui fit promettre de remettre ça.

Lévy referma la porte et partit se doucher. Elle comptait passer voir sa mère à l'hôpital et prendre le reste de son congé pour elle, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de ne rien faire.

Lundi arriva vite, la jeune femme se sentait reposée et d'attaque. Elle enfila sa nouvelle robe jaune avec son bandana assorti. Elle tourna sur elle-même devant son miroir. Satisfaite, elle partit pour le bureau. Lévy s'arrêta en chemin chez un boulanger et prit deux croissants pour elle et Lucy. Elle avait intégré sa copine à son quotidien et elle devait avouer que ça ne lui faisait pas de tort d'avoir quelqu'un à qui penser par moment. Elle engouffra sa pâtisserie sur le chemin et alla voir Lucy à l'accueil pour lui offrir la sienne. Elle savait que la blonde ne mangeait que très rarement avant le travail.

-Bonjour Lucy!

La réceptionniste lui offrit un sourire crispé.

-Ah salut.

Sa réaction surprit l'archiviste. Elle lui donna son croissant et la blonde marmonna un remerciement dans sa barbe. Lévy haussa les épaules. On avait tous ses mauvaises journées. Elle prit son horaire et y jeta un œil rapide. Elle fronça les sourcils. Aucun client? Elle s'enquit auprès de la blonde, mais celle-ci était au téléphone. Lévy la salua muettement et prit le chemin de son bureau. Lucy regarda son amie partir. Elle se sentait coupable, car elle savait pourquoi aucun nom n'était à l'horaire.

Lévy se concentra sur sa besogne et se dit qu'elle verrait Lucy pendant le dîner. Elle aurait amplement le temps de la bombarder de questions. Au même instant, une femme hurla de colère dans le hall d'entrée. La préposée aux archives s'étira le cou pour regarder par sa porte et reconnue la grande rousse de la semaine dernière qui fracassa un vase contre le sol. Elle chercha une nouvelle cible du regard et croisa cette pauvre Lucy. Elle prit la blonde en chasse et l'invectiva. « _Pauvre Lucy, ce n'est rien pour améliorer sa journée! »_

Comme elle plaignait son amie, le téléphone de Lévy vibra. Elle jeta un œil à l'écran et son sang se glaça.

« CE SOIR 20H00 »

La jeune femme blêmit, son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que la panique la gagnait peu à peu. Le destinataire était inconnu sur l'appareil, mais il n'y avait pas place au doute. Les paroles de cet homme lui vrillaient le crâne. Lévy essaya de se calmer, elle relut le message. Il n'y avait rien à chercher. La panique menaçait de la submerger mais elle tenta de la contenir en se jetant dans son ouvrage. À l'heure du dîner, la blonde était introuvable. Lévy aurait pourtant désespérément eu besoin des conseils de son amie. Lorsque 17H00 arriva, la pauvre était dans un état de stress critique. Lucy décida finalement de refaire surface à cet instant, s'excusant pour son absence. Comme l'avait supposée l'archiviste, la femme rousse ne l'avait pas lâchée de la journée. La secrétaire se racla la gorge et tendit la clé de la porte principale à Lévy qui la dévisagea. Ses yeux passèrent de la blonde à l'objet qu'elle lui tendait quand ça la frappa.

-Tu étais au courant?

Lucy prit les mains de Lévy.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Lorsque j'ai reçu ton horaire...

Elle fit une pause.

-Lorsque je reçois un horaire vierge, c'est rarement une bonne nouvelle. Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer, pardonne-moi!

Lévy ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais elle ne savait pas comment gérer tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête, elle avait besoin d'air frais. Elle congédia la blonde et décida de profiter de la brise du soir pour se rafraîchir. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un parc. Elle s'assit sur le banc et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle vit un peu d'orangé percer entre les édifices et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire? Elle déposa sa tête entre ses mains, sa décision était déjà prise, mais elle n'en était pas moins effrayée. Elle se doutait que l'homme ne lui avait pas donné rendez-vous prendre le thé. La question de Lucy lui revint : «Est-ce que tu sais comment combler un homme? » Bien sûr qu'elle avait une idée sur la chose… Une petite idée.

Un peu avant 20H00, elle revint vers son lieu de travail et déverrouilla la porte principale. Sa promenade n'avait pas réussie à retirer l'appréhension dans son cœur, mais elle se sentait quand même moins stressée. Elle n'avait rien pu avaler, toutefois elle était sûre d'une chose : Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle le ferait sans remord. Elle n'était pas encore convaincue sur la marche à suivre, mais elle avait établi les limites qu'elle ne franchirait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde! Chapitre 3, comme promis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Mina Yuna, ne t'en fais pas, l'histoire va continuer ;)_

 _DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Le son de ses talons se répercuta contre le carrelage, brisant le silence pesant. Elle monta à l'étage et se présenta devant la porte massive de son patron. _Gajeel Redfox_. Elle inspira un bon coup et toqua. Pas de réponse. Elle se demanda si elle devait entrer… Après un instant, elle souffla, agacée et poussa la porte.

L'homme était là, appuyé contre le coin de son bureau, un cigare aux lèvres et son éternel verre de whisky à la main. Lévy fronça du nez à l'odeur du tabac ce qui le fit sourire. Ce sourire effraya un peu la jeune femme. Elle n'en montra rien et tenta de rester calme.

-Vous avez demandez à me voir.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il tira sur son cigare et se redressa lentement. D'un pas nonchalant, il la dépassa et alla fermer la porte. Lévy frissonna, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Gajeel Redfox s'avança et la détailla des pieds à la tête, il tourna autour d'elle d'un pas lent et lascif. Lévy le trouva intimidant, encore plus imposant que d'habitude mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Sans un mot, il saisit l'extrémité de son bandana, celui même qu'elle avait acheté avec la robe qu'elle portait. Il continua à observer ses réactions et retira lentement le tissu jaune de ses cheveux. Il le laissa tomber au sol.

Lévy soutint son regard. L'homme étira un sourire carnassier. Il allait éprouver du plaisir à tourmenter cette jeune femme. Il lui tendit son verre et l'incita à boire. Levy senti se mêler l'odeur de tabac, d'alcool et de métal : un mélange étonnant à ses narines. Elle saisit doucement le verre et le porta à ses lèvres délicates sans quitter Gajeel des yeux. Il était grand, les épaules larges, des hanches plus étroites, il était bel homme. Il remarqua son manège et lui lança un air amusé. Il lui fit signe de boire. Elle laissa le liquide amer lui brûler doucement la gorge. Gajeel retint le verre à ses lèvres dans un ordre silencieux. « _Bois. »_ La jeune femme grimaça légèrement, mais termina le breuvage. Il reprit le verre vide et le déposa plus loin. Il continua de la dévisager. Il s'amusait vraiment de plus en plus. Lévy sentit un frisson la parcourir, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun. Il sourit imperceptiblement. On aurait dit un fauve à qui on aurait donné une souris. Il allait en faire sa chose.

Il contourna lentement la jeune femme et saisit l'attache de sa robe entre ses doigts. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne la surprit comme une brûlure. Gajeel ouvrit le dos du vêtement et attrapa la taille de la jeune femme. Elle trembla doucement, le liquide ambré lui embrouillait l'esprit. Elle qui ne buvait pas habituellement, ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool. Lévy posa sa main sur celle de Gajeel. Il secoua négativement la tête et se dégagea à son étonnement. C'était son jeu à lui.

Gajeel fit face à Lévy et avança sur elle, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre le bureau. Elle hoqueta et retint sa robe de ses mains. Gajeel échappa un sifflement de désapprobation. Il saisit ses mains et les écarta de son corps. Il se pencha sur elle, une main de chaque côté. Il la dominait. Lévy se sentit troublée. Elle perdait un peu de son aplomb. Elle redoutait la suite.

Il fit tomber ses bretelles l'une après l'autre, révélant le buste de la jeune femme. La boucle de la taille retenait toujours la robe. Gajeel grogna et tira sèchement sur le tissu qui emporta la robe au sol. Lévy tressaillit à peine. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir perdre contenance. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'il avait déjà gagné : elle était là.

Il tira sur son cigare et observa le buste de la jeune femme se soulever au rythme rapide de sa respiration. Un soutien-gorge noir bordé de dentelle retenait sa poitrine menue. Gajeel laissa ses yeux glisser sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. Sa taille étroite fondait vers des hanches charnues et invitantes. Lévy était une femme désirable mais l'homme se garda bien de le lui dire. La jeune femme affronta le brun du regard.

-Plait-il ?

Gajeel écrasa son cigare et souffla. Lévy sentit l'angoisse s'immiscer. Elle froissa du nez ce qui fit sourire narquoisement l'homme face à elle. Il saisit la mâchoire de la jeune femme entre son pouce et son index et approcha son visage du sien. Il la colla à lui et la fit grimper sur son bureau. Il plaça son genou entre ses cuisses et ancra son regard dans le sien : Lévy y vit du désir. Elle frissonna et s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

La bleutée tremblait doucement. Son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine et l'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête.

Gajeel se pencha et embrassa le cou gracile de son amante, il pressa son corps contre le sien et mordit soudainement la peau délicate. Lévy échappa un glapissement et tenta de se soustraire à sa prise. Erreur.

L'homme l'allongea sur le bureau et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Le cœur de Lévy manqua un battement et une barrière céda en elle. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Furieuse, elle lui mordit la lèvre. Il grogna et lui lança un regard de reproches. Il lui écarta les jambes et elle réussit à s'extirper de son baiser. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je n'embrasse pas.

Il ricana et la ramena par les hanches.

-Je suis pas un client, je prends ce qui est à moi.

Gajeel fit glisser ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa habilement son soutien-gorge. Il saisit la bouteille de whisky oubliée derrière Lévy et prit une gorgée du liquide ambré. Lévy releva le menton et lui fit front.

-Je ne suis pas à vous, il y a des règles à respecter.

Gajeel eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tu crois ça? Vas-y, dégage si c'est c'que tu veux.

Lévy fronça des sourcils. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne partirait pas.

Il saisit la jeune femme par la mâchoire et pressa à nouveau sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Il la mordit à son tour. Sous la surprise, Lévy entrouvrit la bouche et il en profita pour caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Elle hoqueta de surprise en sentant le piercing de Gajeel. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, la jeune femme était à bout de souffle. Il afficha un sourire narquois et sortit la langue, exposant le bout de métal.

Lévy toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle perdait le contrôle des événements. Elle s'était rendue à l'office de son patron, campée sur ses positions et elle avait cru l'espace d'un moment qu'elle saurait quoi faire au moment voulu, qu'elle limiterait les dégâts du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Pourtant, elle était figée sur place, à la merci d'un homme qui entendait bien la dévorer toute entière.

Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, elle ne contrôlait absolument rien. Gajeel se foutait de sa petite opinion mignonne des choses, il prenait. Lévy se sentit impuissante et surtout en colère d'avoir franchie la limite qu'elle s'était mise. Elle avala sa salive et réfléchit rapidement. Bien que ce ne soit pas le moment, une nouvelle conviction germa au fond d'elle : les règles allaient changer. Elle ne resterait pas sans rien faire à subir les assauts de ce démon. Elle allait lui montrer qui elle était.

Gajeel remarqua le changement qui s'opérait chez la jeune femme et sentit l'excitation le gagner. Lévy planta ses yeux noisette dans le regard grenat de l'homme qui serait bientôt son amant et le saisit par le col. Gajeel ne la contra pas, il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre lui, cherchant ses lèvres qu'elle lui refusa.

Lévy agrippa les pans de la chemise du jeune homme et fit voler les boutons en travers de la pièce. Elle embrassa le torse du brun et le parcourra de ses mains inexpérimentées. Gajeel ricana de la voir si peu avertie. Elle avait du cran.

Il saisit son visage d'une main et attrapa son sein de l'autre, le massant durement. La jeune femme soupira d'aise et ancra ses ongles dans la chair de jeune homme. Gajeel lui lança un regard de braise et embrassa la gorge de sa compagne. Il remonta sur sa mâchoire, mais encore une fois, elle se désista. Il la força à le regarder et murmura d'une voix rauque :

-T'as pas encore compris hein? T'es à moi la crevette!

Lévy tenta de lui échapper.

-Je ne suis pas- !

Gajeel s'empara de ses lèvres et les mots moururent dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Il goûtait le whisky. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ce baiser, Lévy le mordit rageusement et l'entendit ricaner entre ses lèvres. Il parcourut son corps de ses mains et empoigna ses fesses. Lévy frissonna. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il arborait un sourire arrogant.

Il la souleva et l'emmena jusqu'à un canapé que Lévy n'avait même pas remarqué jusque-là. Gajeel étendit la jeune femme sous lui, la dominant complètement. Il approcha son visage du sien comme pour la narguer et frôla ses lèvres. Lévy fronça les sourcils et le défia du regard. L'homme se pencha et lécha les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de s'en emparer totalement. Lévy hoqueta de surprise, il avait du front !

Elle parcourut langoureusement son torse de ses mains et alla planter ses ongles dans le fessier de son amant. Elle le pressa contre elle par la même occasion. Le brun échappa un grognement de luxure mêlé de réprobation et s'activa à retirer le dernier vêtement de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci entreprit de détacher le pantalon de Gajeel, elle en sortit la capote dans un même mouvement. Gajeel se débarrassa de son boxer et embrassa la gorge de sa compagne en enfilant rapidement la protection. Lorsqu'elle vit le membre de son partenaire, Lévy se crispa légèrement d'appréhension. C'était le moment. Elle lança un regard inquiet à son amant qui s'en amusa.

Ils empestaient l'alcool, la chair et le cigare. Gajeel écarta les cuisses de Lévy et ancra ses iris dans les siennes. Il la pénétra lentement pour lui laisser un temps pour s'habituer à sa présence. La jeune femme planta ses ongles dans ses épaules et serra de la mâchoire.

Gajeel siffla entre ses dents et commença à se mouvoir. Lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre un peu il entama de longs mouvements secs. Il n'y avait pas de douceur dans son étreinte, mais Lévy s'y fit. Elle enroula ses jambes au bassin de Gajeel qui en saisit une et s'appuya sur son autre bras. Il fit de longs va-et-vient claquants en emportant les gémissements naissants de la jeune femme.

Ses seins effrontément dressés frôlaient son torse à chaque coup, la jeune femme avait les yeux clos et les pommettes rougies de plaisir. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Il lui mordilla le cou et accéléra la cadence en emportant ses gémissements à chaque mouvement. Le jeune homme finit par lâcher la jambe de son amante pour emprisonner sa bouche. Elle le rendait fou de plaisir, mais la maintenance de l'immeuble ne tarderait pas à arriver et il ne tenait pas à partager ça avec quiconque. Il tenta d'étouffer ses gémissements, mais rien n'y fit. Il s'arrêta difficilement et lui jeta un regard sévère.

Lévy ne le comprit pas vraiment, elle lui fit un air de reproche et ondula lascivement des hanches. Gajeel échappa un grognement et l'agrippa par les cuisses en s'enfonçant brusquement en elle. Il plaqua la bouche contre la sienne et étouffa le cri de la jeune femme. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait leurs corps en mouvement.

Le brun accéléra encore, scellant toujours les lèvres de son amante. Il l'emmenait inexorablement aux portes de l'apogée. Il la sentit se serrer autour de lui et il se libéra à son tour en étouffant un râle mêlé à celui de la jeune femme. Il se laissa tomber contre elle et l'encercla de ses bras. Lévy reprit son souffle tandis que son amant se retirait. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, c'est elle qui rompit le silence, encore une fois.

-Gaj- M. Redfox, il se fait tard.

-Mmh.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Lévy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle se racla la gorge :

-Ne devriez-vous rentrer chez vous ?

Gajeel se redressa. Il s'assit et observa la jeune femme ramasser ses vêtements. Lévy sentit son regard sur elle. Il la trouvait drôlement bien foutue. Petite, certes, mais bien foutue. Lévy termina d'enfiler ses escarpins et chercha son bandana. Le brun, qui avait déjà revêtu son pantalon, le lui tendit. Elle le remercia timidement quand son regard tomba sur la chemise en lambeau plus loin par terre.

-Excusez-moi pour votre chemise M. Redfox.

Son patron l'observa, las.

-Tu me la dois.

Lévy secoua la tête en souriant, elle n'avait pas les moyens de lui repayer une chemise de cette qualité.

-Je vais vous réparer celle-ci et vous la rapporter.

Il hocha la tête et s'appuya sur son bureau. Il n'avait jamais été du genre bavard. Lévy le regarda sans rien dire. Il lui jeta un regard intrigué et haussa un sourcil.

-Ce sera tout.

La jeune femme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ramassa la chemise et tourna les talons.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit M. Redfox.

-Mh.

Lévy ouvrit la porte et quitta rapidement le bureau de son patron. Elle ne croisa personne de la maintenance en sortant et elle en fut soulagée. Elle décida de marcher jusque chez elle, ignorant le pincement qui commençait à apparaître dans son bas-ventre. L'air frais lui ferait du bien. Elle n'habitait pas si loin après tout.

Elle repensa à tout ce qui venait de se produire, ne sachant pas quoi en penser ni _quoi penser d'elle-même._ Elle venait d'offrir son corps à cet homme arrogant et ça ne lui avait pas suffit. Il avait fallu qu'il la prenne toute entière. Lévy porta sa main à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas franchi la porte de son jardin secret, il l'avait fait voler en éclats.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde, encore moi ! Au moins j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour les beaux mots d'encouragement, ça me fait chaud au coeur, c'est tellement apprécié !_

 _DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Lévy s'écroula dans son lit et dormit de tout son saoul. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, une douleur aigüe lui vrilla le bas du ventre. Elle se redressa dans son lit. Sa soirée de la veille lui revint comme une douche froide. Lévy enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle se sentait incapable d'affronter le monde extérieur et encore moins de se présenter au boulot.

Ce qui s'était passé hier était strictement confidentiel. Les seuls au courant étaient elle, son patron et Lucy. Tout le monde dans la compagnie devait bien se faire sa petite idée sur les tâches de la jeune archiviste mais, en aucun cas, les informations concernant sa relation avec M. Redfox ne devaient filtrer. En fait, elle resta chez elle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser ce dernier. Il fallait dire que sa dernière partie de jambes en l'air remontait à une éternité. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus par une semi-remorque.

Après quelques heures à broyer du noir, Lévy décida de se lever et prit deux aspirines avant de sauter dans la douche. Aujourd'hui elle irait voir sa mère, elle avait besoin de lui partager tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie en ce moment. Elle prit le temps de manger un bon déjeuner et se servit un café à emporter.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital, elle s'installa près du lit de sa mère et sortit sa brosse à cheveux du tiroir. Elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Gajeel tout en peignant sa magnifique chevelure noire. Même si la malade ne pouvait pas l'entendre, le fait de verbaliser ce qui s'était passé lui fit du bien. Elle embrassa sa mère sur le front et lui fit une promesse :

-On sera bientôt réunies, maman. Comme avant.

Elle prit ses effets personnels et après un dernier regard, elle repartit chez elle. Avec tout ça il était tard.

Le téléphone de Lévy vibra. Lucy lui demanda si elle pouvait passer la voir. Elle lui répondit qu'elle l'attendait. La bleuté ne lui tenait pas rancune pour les événements de la veille. Après tout, même si elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'était pas responsable de la situation. La blonde arriva tellement vite qu'on aurait pu se demander si elle n'était pas déjà devant la porte de la petite archiviste quand elle lui avait écrit. Lucy étreignit son amie avec force et s'installa au salon avec elle.

-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?

Lévy secoua la tête.

-Mmh non… Commençons par toi ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment s'était passé ton rencart avec M. Sexy Serveur !

Lucy rigola et rosit légèrement.

-C'était pas un rencart!

-T'appellerais ça comment alors ?

-…

Lévy éclata de rire.

-Tu vois, c'était un rencart! Allez ! Raconte-moi tout.

Lucy soupira.

-On est allés dans un café et on a beaucoup discuté.

La blonde lui raconta qu'après le café, ils avaient opté pour un billard et il l'avait battu à plate couture, la galanterie n'était pas son fort mais il était quand même charmant ! Lorsque la soirée s'était terminée, il l'avait raccompagnée devant la pizzeria.

-Et il t'a embrassée ?!

Lucy tira la langue et balança un coussin à la bleutée.

-Attends ! Est-ce que TU l'as embrassé ?

Lévy qui rigolait de plus belle, évita de justesse un autre projectile.

-Oui bon ! Ça suffit maintenant ! À ton tour, pourquoi tu t'es pas présentée au travail aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme reprit son sérieux et sourit tristement.

-Y'a rien à raconter. C'est fait. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le regarder en face aujourd'hui.

Son amie resta silencieuse pendant un moment puis lui sourit et lui colla une bourrade.

-Est-ce que son cul est aussi ferme qu'il en a l'air ?

Lévy s'étrangla et écarquilla les yeux, rouge d'embarras.

-Luuucy !

Cette dernière éclata de rire. Elle essayait de détendre son amie et elle y parvenait plutôt bien.

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne le trouves pas appétissant ?

La blonde joua des sourcils et arracha un soupir d'exaspération à l'autre.

-Y a rien d'appétissant chez cet homme, il est arrogant, sans manière et brute.

-Mmm… T'as oublié terriblement sexy, sauvage et –

-C'est un crétin.

Lucy éclata de rire.

-Un crétin avec un cul en béton !

Lévy roula des yeux, cette discussion menait de plus en plus à rien. Lucy poursuivit quand même.

-Il n'est pas si mal Lévy. Tu t'en rendras bien vite compte.

-Je n'en suis pas très convaincue.

Après avoir promis à la blonde qu'elle serait là demain, elle la poussa hors de chez elle et expira enfin. Cette fille était digne d'une tornade! Lévy se passa la main sur le visage et décida que la journée s'arrêtait là. Elle s'enroula dans sa couette, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Le réveil sonna beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, Lévy tenta de l'ignorer pendant un petit moment, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce bruit était un vrai calvaire et se leva en grommelant. Elle n'avait pas faim mais se servit quand même un café. Son malaise de la veille semblait avoir disparu, mais l'appréhension lui tordait toujours l'estomac. Elle attacha négligemment ses cheveux en queue de cheval et enfila une jupe tailleur grise et une chemise blanche très simple. Elle mit ses lunettes et ses escarpins et prit le chemin de la firme.

Quand Lévy entra, elle salua son amie à l'accueil d'un clin d'œil et elle se dirigea vers son bureau, avec l'idée de ne pas en sortir avant 17H00, quitte à sauter le dîner ! Elle déposa ses effets personnels lorsqu'elle remarqua une enveloppe sur son clavier. Elle s'en saisit et en chercha la provenance mais ne trouva rien. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit un chèque à son nom. Le montant était énorme !

La jeune archiviste relut la somme qui était inscrite sur le petit bout de papier, y cherchant une erreur, lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil quelqu'un entrer dans son office. Elle redressa la tête et son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant l'intrus. Elle blêmit tandis qu'il refermait derrière lui. Il appuya nonchalamment son dos contre la porte. Vêtu d'un habit noir, chemise blanche sans cravate, Gajeel Redfox regardait son employée, un sourire en coin.

Il désigna ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains du menton.

-Pour tes heures sup'.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme, elle réajusta nerveusement ses lunettes en cherchant ses mots.

-Heu je… Merci M. Redfox.

Il la nargua d'un sourire.

-Mmh... bonne performance.

Lévy rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre.

-Pourrions-nous ne pas parler de ça s'il vous plaît?

-Ouais. J'ai b'soin du dossier d'Eucliff.

Lévy se racla la gorge et pianota rapidement sur son clavier. Elle imprima le document et le saisit. Elle s'assura que tout était en ordre avant de le tendre à son patron.

-Tenez. Les informations publiques ainsi que mes propres recherches y sont compilées. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt?

La jeune femme se reprocha tout de suite sa curiosité mal placée. Elle était une simple archiviste, elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails. L'homme d'affaire ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Un foutu banquet. J'peux pas me défiler c'coup-ci alors aussi bien m'préparer.

Lévy ne dit rien, l'invitant de façon ambiguë à poursuivre.

-R'garde avec la réceptionniste pour le code vestimentaire. Et j'veux pas de vert.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas. Son patron ouvrit la porte et lui jeta un dernier regard.

-Les lunettes j'aime bien, mets-les la prochaine fois qu'on baise.

-M. Redfox !

Lévy rougit furieusement et l'entendit rigoler. Elle l'invectiva intérieurement. « _Crétin! »_ Il referma derrière lui, la laissant seule dans son malaise. Cet homme aurait sa peau! Il aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un venir chercher le dossier, mais non ! Il se faisait un malin plaisir à la tourmenter.

La bleutée se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et rangea le chèque en lieu sûr. Comme elle n'était pas venue la veille, elle prit la matinée pour rattraper son retard. D'ailleurs son patron n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en offusquer. La pensée malsaine qu'il devait s'en douter lui passa par la tête mais l'orgueil de la jeune femme la chassa vite. Lorsque le dîner arriva, Lucy fit apparition dans son bureau et la tira jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'entreprise, bien trop consciente que son amie tentait de se cloîtrer.

Pour sa part, la blonde n'en avait rien à faire ! Elle mangerait avec Lévy, que celle-ci le veuille ou non !

-Alors ? J'ai vu M. Redfox passer à ton bureau ce matin, tout va bien ?

Lévy prit une bouchée de son croissant au fromage et répondit ensuite :

-Oui, il est venu chercher un dossier.

La secrétaire haussa un sourcil.

-Et il n'a envoyé personne le chercher pour lui ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes… Ta petite frimousse lui a sûrement manquée.

L'archiviste lui jeta un regard meurtrier et balaya ses propos de la main.

-Il voulait me dire d'aller te voir personnellement concernant le banquet de Sabertooth Enterprise. Il m'a dit que tu saurais quel code vestimentaire appliquer et de ne pas porter de vert aussi ! Je pensais qu'il s'habillait toujours en noir et blanc.

La blonde échappa un petit cri strident et prit les mains de sa collègue, lui faisant lâcher son dîner. Lévy regarda son amie avec de grands yeux, la bouche encore pleine.

-Tu t'en vas au banquet avec M. Redfox ?! Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que j'appelle Strauss Couture. Je suis désolée Lévy mais je vais manquer de temps si je n'y vais pas tout de suite !

Lucy se leva d'un bond tandis que son amie avalait de travers et tentait de la retenir.

-Quoi ?! Attends Lucy, c'est pas moi qui-

-Je viendrai te chercher plus tard pour les mesures, je dois réserver Mira, il n'est pas question que quelqu'un d'autre touche à ta robe !

Lévy était perdue, elle regarda la blonde partir en trombe sous le regard des quelques autres employés qui mangeaient là. Elle resta là un moment à fixer la porte que son amie avait passée. L'information faisait lentement son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle devait _accompagner_ Gajeel Redfox à un dîner d'affaire. Lévy se leva. Elle sortit de la cafétéria et prit les escaliers vers le deuxième étage. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

La jeune femme toqua à la porte de l'homme qu'elle aurait pourtant vraiment souhaité pouvoir éviter. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et ouvrit. Avant même qu'elle passe le pas de la porte, une vague sensorielle la frappa. Tabac, whisky et métal. La fameuse soirée se déroula une seconde fois dans sa tête, lui alourdissant ses jambes. Lévy leva les yeux vers lui. Ses orbes grenat l'observaient de derrière le bureau, attendant la suite.

Lévy entra finalement et se posta devant celui-ci. Elle resta debout.

-Mh ?

Elle inspira.

-M. Redfox, je tenais à voir si ce dîner d'affaire ne concernait que vous. Ma collègue semble certaine que ma présence y est requise.

Gajeel hocha du chef.

-Elle a pas tord.

Lévy trembla légèrement et inspira.

-Je- Je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux qualifiée pour vous accompagner. Cela fait à peine deux semaines que je travaille avec vous et certains de mes collègues seraient plus approp–

-Tu viens. Point barre.

La jeune femme tenta malgré tout de poursuivre.

-Mais je-

Gajeel se leva d'un seul coup et plaqua ses mains à son bureau.

-C'est un ordre McGarden!

L'archiviste sursauta et recula d'un pas. L'air de son patron ne laissait pas place à quoique ce soit. Il soupira et la renvoya de son bureau d'un geste de la main.

-Et pas de vert.

Lévy sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux, elle les ravala.

-Très bien.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit en trombe du bureau. Elle claqua la porte plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et partit s'enfermer dans son office. Elle allait le dépecer vivant ce crétin prétentieux ! Elle eut le temps de reprendre contenance avant que Lucy ne pointe le bout de son nez pour la prise de mesures de la robe. Elle suivit la blonde jusqu'à une voiture qui attendait devant FairyTail et monta.

Bien qu'elle ne laissa rien paraître, la jeune femme fulminait encore. Elle se sentait humiliée. N'y avait-il pas de fin à cette mascarade ? Devrait-elle servir de jolie chose au bras de son "gentil" patron devant tous ces gens ou encore servir de divertissement à leur hôte ? Il allait voir l'autre abruti…

Son amie remarqua l'état de trouble de la jeune femme et tenta de la distraire.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lévy, ces soirées sont souvent à mourir d'ennuie en plus d'être bondées de gens pompeux.

-T'es sensée être encourageante là ?

Lucy prit sa main dans la sienne et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

-M. Redfox n'aura probablement même pas de temps à te consacrer, tu auras quartier libre pour courir vers les petits fours !

-Il va y avoir un banquet ?

Lucy venait de toucher une corde sensible. Elle continua donc sur cette voie.

-Oui et pas n'importe quoi. On s'entend que c'est un banquet de la haute société !

Lucy n'avait pas tort. Elle avait aussi répondu malgré elle à l'une des interrogations de Lévy. Que ce soit M. Redfox ou encore M. Eucliff, aucun des deux ne pourrait s'éclipser des convives pour savourer un cadeau sucré. Elle, à l'occurrence. Du moins pas discrètement. Cette perspective calma un peu Lévy.

Elle n'en restait pas moins furieuse contre son patron. Ces soirées ne devaient pas avoir lieu en semaine bien évidemment. Elle allait devoir empiéter sur son temps à elle et dieu savait à quel point elle avait besoin de ses deux jours de repos! La voiture arriva devant une boutique à l'allure modeste. L'enseigne disait « _Strauss Couture : Make it real »_. Lévy soupira et descendit en pensant « _Make it quick »_.

La boutique s'avéra beaucoup plus grande qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle avait un look raffiné, dans les teintes de blanc et de doré. Une magnifique jeune femme se présenta à eux, Lévy en eut le souffle coupé.

-Bonjour Lucy ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir! Oh, tu me ramènes un nouveau cobaye ?

Lévy tiqua au dernier mot, mais fit mine de rien.

-Je… Je suis Lévy McGarden, heureuse de vous rencontrer.

La jeune femme lui prit la main et lui sourit tendrement, Lévy se demanda si elle n'était pas un ange, surtout que ses magnifiques cheveux blancs venaient appuyer cette hypothèse. Lucy prit la parole :

-Mira ! C'est l'amie dont je te parlais ! Elle accompagnera M. Redfox à un dîner d'affaire ce samedi et je veux absolument que ce soit toi qui lui fasses sa robe !

-Aaah Lucy ! Samedi ? Tu es sérieuse ? Ça me laisse à peine quelques jours pour lui créer une robe digne d'elle ! Tu sais à quel point je déteste travailler sous pression surtout avec un nouveau modèle.

Lévy intervint.

-Je ne veux rien de compliqué Miss Strauss, seulement une robe adéquate pour ne pas ridiculiser l'entreprise.

Mirajane reporta son attention sur la bleutée. Elle sortit son ruban et prit quelques mesures sur la jeune femme qui recula de surprise.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lévy, toutes les femmes seront folles de jalousie quand tu entreras dans la pièce !

Lévy secoua les bras, le rouge aux joues.

-Non, non Miss Strau-

-Mirajane. Mais appelle-moi Mira.

Elle regarda plus attentivement Lévy et claqua des doigts.

-Je sais ! Ta robe fera ressortir ton petit côté doux et angélique tout en affichant assez de chair pour s'harmoniser au style du grand méchant loup à ton bras. Parfait, ce sera parfait !

Mirajane semblait partir dans une dimension adjacente à la leur, examinant la bleutée sous toutes ses coutures. Elle déclara :

-La robe sera longue, ouverte ici, ici et là… Blanche avec une touche de…

-De vert.

Lévy avait effrontément coupé la jeune femme, la sortant de sa torpeur.

-Vert ?

Elle réfléchit longuement et frappa dans son point.

-Oui ! Une touche de vert ! Très bonne idée, ma chère Lévy.

Elle termina de prendre les mesures de Lévy et lui assura que la robe serait prête pour samedi matin. Satisfaites, les deux amies quittèrent le magasin de couture. Lorsqu'elles furent installées dans la voiture de la compagnie, Lucy questionna sa collègue :

-M. Redfox n'avait-il pas fait mention du vert ?

Lévy replaça ses lunettes.

-J'ai entendu dire que par ici, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

La blonde ricana. Enfin quelqu'un pour tenir tête à ce Gajeel Redfox et elle ne pensait pas si bien dire.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Un nouveau chapitre en ligne et oui ! Je suis bien contente de recevoir autant d'enthousiasme de votre part. Le plus beau compliment qu'un auteur puisse recevoir est celui d'une bonne lecture. Si ! Si ! Quand vous me dites que mes chapitres se lisent tout seuls, ça me fait chaud au coeur puisque ça veut dire que j'ai réussi. Je vous offre un chapitre un peu plus long puisqu'il a été un peu tardif. Ne vous en faites pas, l'histoire continue, c'est garanti !**_

 _ **DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**_

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son appartement, Lévy déposa ses affaires et s'affala sur son sofa. Elle alluma la télé et zappa sans grand enthousiasme. Ce samedi promettait d'être quelque chose ! La jeune femme se demanda tout de même si elle avait bien fait d'ajouter une touche de vert à la création de Mirajane… Elle n'avait dit ça que pour confronter Gajeel. Lévy fronça des sourcils en pensant à lui. Comme si ce travail n'était pas assez exigeant ! En fait, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre puisqu'avec tout cet argent elle avait pu payer plus de temps à sa mère pour qu'elle guérisse. Parce qu'elle allait guérir, Lévy en était convaincue.

Elle se leva et s'étira. Elle alla voir ce qu'elle pouvait se mettre sous la dent. Elle prit des restants de la veille et retourna au salon. Elle ne mangeait jamais à table. Quoi de plus déprimant que de s'asseoir seule ? Ce n'était pas qu'elle se plaignait de sa tranquillité, loin de là. À ce moment, c'était plus que nécessaire mais prendre ses repas confortablement devant un feuilleton lui semblait quand même plus agréable.

Lévy lava son plat et prit la direction de la chambre.

La semaine se passa sans éclats. Plus le samedi approchait et plus Lévy appréhendait la soirée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gajeel en-dehors de l'entreprise. Elle se dit qu'il devait être aussi casse-pied que d'habitude. La bleutée se demanda si quelqu'un était vraiment capable de le supporter à plein temps. Si la grande rousse était vraiment sa femme, elle devait en avoir plein les bras ! D'ailleurs Lévy ne l'avait pas revue depuis un moment. Pas que les histoires de coeur de Gajeel l'intéressaient mais c'était plus comme une petite curiosité mal placée. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas elle qui accompagnait Gajeel lors des événements mondains ?

Vendredi arriva sans incident. Lucy rappela bien à sa collègue d'aller chercher sa robe le lendemain matin. Une voiture passerait la prendre chez elle en fin d'après-midi pour aller au banquet. Lévy était un peu nerveuse. Elle confirma à son amie qu'elle serait prête et celle-ci continua :

-Appelle-moi dimanche quand tu pourras et on se fera une soirée film et popcorn. Tu dois tout me raconter !

Lévy roula des yeux et sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras la première à savoir à quel point je me suis ennuyée.

-Sans blague, je suis certaine que tu y trouveras ton compte ! J'ai entendu dire que le buffet serait IN-CROY-ABLE, manges-en pour moi veux-tu ?

Lévy ricana.

-Tu veux ma mort ? Tu manges pour quatre en temps normal !

-Et toi ? Je suis certaine que tu vas tout vider !

Elle se quittèrent joyeusement et se promirent de se revoir avant le retour au travail.

Lévy eut de la difficulté à dormir, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la soirée. Elle espérait ne pas trop faire de vagues.

Son alarme l'arracha à ses songes et elle resta surprise. Elle ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir fermé l'oeil. Lévy grommela et tenta de nier l'inévitable encore quelques minutes. Elle finit par se frotter le visage et soupira. En plus de la déranger un samedi, il fallait qu'elle se prenne la journée pour se préparer. Tout un congé !

La jeune femme prit le temps de se doucher et de se servir un café avant de prendre le chemin de chez _Stauss Couture._ La boutique ne se trouvait pas si loin de son appartement. Lorsque Lévy passa la porte, Mirajane apparut et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Lévy ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

Lévy retira son manteau et le déposa avant de faire la bise à sa charmante couturière.

-Bonjour Mira, tu as l'air fatiguée. Ça va ?

La blanche lui sourit et essaya de cacher sa petite mine.

-J'ai travaillé nuit et jour sur ta robe !

-Oh Mira, tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal.

Mirajane balaya ses propos.

-J'ai tellement hâte que tu l'enfiles. Suis-moi !

Lévy suivit la jeune femme vers l'arrière-boutique où une salle de travail beaucoup moins en ordre que la devanture les accueillit. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un vêtement magnifique sur un mannequin de velours noir. La robe la laissa sans voix. Elle était de type bustier et touchait le sol. Lévy remarqua la simplicité du vêtement et apprécia l'attention. Le buste avait une fine couture verte qui longeait la coupe, quelques perles de la même couleur s'égrenaient jusqu'à la taille qui était cintrée d'un ruban assorti. Une autre couture longeait les fentes de la robe de chaque côté des cuisses. La touche de couleur était subtile, c'était parfait. Mirajane émit un petit rire, fière de l'effet.

-Il faut l'essayer sur toi maintenant !

Lévy hocha de la tête et se dévêtit. Elle garda ses sous-vêtements.

-Tu dois aussi retirer ton soutien-gorge, il y en a un d'implanté dans le bustier.

Lévy rougit, surprise. Sa comparse se moqua légèrement.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'en ai vu d'autres mais je me tourne si tu veux.

Elle s'exécuta au soulagement de la bleutée qui n'osait pas demander. Lévy entreprit de retirer le morceau de vêtement et prit délicatement sa nouvelle robe entre ses mains. Elle la passa par-dessus sa tête et remarqua par la même occasion que le dos était lacé en corset. La couturière se retourna et vint l'aider pour la suite. Elle ajusta le vêtement et entreprit quelques retouches. Lévy resta docilement en place.

-Lévy ?

-Oui..?

-Puis-je te poser une question indiscrète ?

La bleutée hocha de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un homme comme Gajeel ?

Lévy resta surprise et broncha nerveusement. Elle manqua de peu de se faire piquer par la couturière qui la gronda doucement :

-Ne bouge pas.

Lévy souffla et se passa la main sur le visage.

-Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous d'affaire.

-J'imagine, mais comment t'es-tu retrouvée à l'accompagner ?

-En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi c'est moi qui dois l'accompagner. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

-Je vois…

Mirajane se concentra sur sa retouche et reprit finalement.

-Il ne regrettera pas son choix en tout cas.

-Comment ça ?

Mirajane coupa le fil et déposa son aiguille.

-Tu es une jeune femme brillante et douce Lévy, de ce que j'en sais ! Ça fera différent des femmes vulgaires qu'il trimbale normalement.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais, même moi, je n'approuve pas son choix.

-Moi oui, tu es une image positive pour FairyTail. Ça va redonner confiance aux gens.

-Si je ne fais pas une folle de moi…

Mirajane se redressa et emmena sa cliente devant une glace.

-Oh ma chérie, j'ai de gros doutes là-dessus !

Lévy regarda son reflet et prit un certain temps à se reconnaître. Ce qui la frappa, ce fut la ressemblance avec sa mère. Son cœur se serra. Ce reflet qu'elle voyait était à couper le souffle. Mira avait vraiment fait un travail merveilleux. Elle avait l'air sage tout en gardant une petite touche désirable et coquine.

-Mira, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! C'est magnifique.

Mirajane tapa des mains comme une enfant, satisfaite du résultat.

-C'est toi qui est magnifique Lévy. Maintenant fais-moi honneur et portes-la fièrement.

-Je te le promets.

Mira se rapprocha de sa cliente et lui saisit les épaules. Elle étira un petit sourire narquois.

-Une dernière chose ma chérie.

Une lueur malicieuse perça dans ses yeux.

-Tu doisTOUT me raconter à ton retour du banquet. Je veux tout savoir sur toi et l'homme au derrière de fer.

Lévy roula des yeux. Avec Mira et Lucy, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse garder quoique ce soit pour elle !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec son derrière ?

Mira se mit à rire gaiement, elle aimait énormément les potins. Elle n'allait pas laisser Lévy lui filer entre les doigts sans avoir la certitude qu'elle lui partagerait les moments croustillants de sa soirée "d'affaire".

Lévy remercia chaudement Mirajane et s'excusa de devoir quitter rapidement. L'heure avançait vite. La couturière ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait du sommeil à rattraper.

Lévy prit le taxi pour son prochain rendez-vous, elle ne voulait pas risquer de marcher et de salir sa nouvelle robe. Lucy lui avait conseillé un salon en particulier pour la coiffure et le maquillage. La bleutée n'y connaissait pas grand-chose mais elle avait confiance en son amie. Elle entra dans l'établissement et demanda quelque chose de simple.

Lévy sortit du salon de beauté avec un léger maquillage sur les paupières et les lèvres d'une belle couleur tirant sur l'orangé. La coiffeuse qui s'était occupée de ses cheveux avait remonté sa tignasse bleue vers l'arrière et y avait ajouté quelques perles vertes et blanches assorties à sa tenue. Deux mèches tombaient pour encadrer son visage.

Elle rentra chez elle où une limousine noire l'attendait déjà. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'entrer dans son appartement et monta à l'arrière du véhicule. Le chauffeur la salua :

-Miss McGarden, M. Redfox tient à vous informer qu'il vous attendra directement chez notre hôte. Un dossier de dernière minute a nécessité son attention.

Lévy le remercia. Ça la soulageait de faire le voyage seule. Elle aurait le temps de se préparer mentalement pour la soirée à venir. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait conclu qu'elle essaierait de profiter de la soirée. De s'amuser quoi.

Le chauffeur annonça la résidence Eucliff. Lévy inspira et se donna contenance. Elle regarda l'énorme manoir qui se dessinait par la fenêtre. Avec l'heure tardive, les lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer ce qui donnait une allure encore plus majestueuse au bâtiment.

Lévy constata que déjà beaucoup d'invités étaient arrivés et arrivaient encore. Des gens se tenaient de chaque côté d'une grande allée de marches menant à l'entrée pour voir ceux qui allaient participer au banquet.

Le chauffeur se mit en file derrière les autres limousines des invités. Lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent vis-à-vis de l'allée, il sortit pour ouvrir la porte à sa passagère. Lévy vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue et après une grande inspiration. Elle sortit à son tour du véhicule.

La cohue sembla s'apaiser et les convives regardèrent avec intérêt la jeune femme qui faisait son apparition. Lévy épousseta nerveusement sa robe. Certains chuchotaient tandis que d'autres lui lançaient des œillades intéressées en se demandant qui était cette femme. On la prit en photo.

Lévy chercha son partenaire des yeux et le trouva près de la porte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. À son étonnement, elle se sentit soulagée de voir Gajeel qui l'attendait. Il la regarda monter l'escalier jusqu'à lui avec un petit sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres. Lévy le vit hausser un sourcil à son plus grand plaisir. Elle l'imita grossièrement : _«Mais que vois-je ? Du vert ?! »_ Elle ricana pour elle-même, finalement satisfaite de sa bravade.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de son partenaire, elle lui tendit son bras qu'il prit galamment. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Ainsi donc, cette douce jeune femme était la compagne de Gajeel Redfox ?!

Lévy avait beau ne pas connaître les réceptions de la haute société, elle savait se servir d'un ordinateur. Trouver le protocole, les règles non-écrites, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Les éclats des appareils fusèrent de plus belle. Toute cette attention rendait Lévy de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle qui aimait la discrétion. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de rester pragmatique.

La jeune femme chercha inconsciemment un rempart entre elle et la foule et se serra un peu plus contre Gajeel. Son patron le remarqua.

-Garde la tête haute, Crevette.

-Je fais de mon mieux.

Elle tiqua à l'horrible surnom qu'il venait de réutiliser.

-Et pas de «Crevette » s'il vous plaît.

Gajeel ricana et entra, la jeune femme toujours à son bras. Elle releva le menton et inspira un grand coup. Elle devait faire bonne figure pour elle et pour FairyTail Enterprise.

Son patron semblait étonnamment détendu ce soir. Il fallait dire qu'il avait l'habitude de ce type d'événement. Lévy essaya de se décrisper un peu. Ils se dirigèrent vers le responsable d'accueil et le brun prit la parole :

-Gajeel Redfox et Lévy McGarden.

L'homme replaça ses lunettes et chercha dans le registre. Il s'écarta après un court instant.

-La salle se trouve à votre gauche, veuillez s'il vous plaît vous y rendre avant le début des festivités.

Gajeel hocha la tête et ils prirent la direction indiquée.

Lévy regarda la salle dans toute sa splendeur. De sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de luxe dans un seul et même lieu ! Le tout était raffiné, dans des teintes de blanc et de bordeaux. Une merveilleuse odeur de fleurs flottait dans l'air. Lévy remarqua les bouquets habilement préparés répandus aux quatres coins de la salle. C'était sublime !

Un serveur passa et leur offrit des rafraîchissements. La jeune femme refusa poliment tandis que son compagnon acceptait un verre d'alcool fort. Gajeel désigna la grande salle :

-T'aime le décor ?

Lévy le regarda, les yeux pétillants.

-C'est magnifique !

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et entra dans la pièce. Une fontaine ornée de petits anges prenait place au centre tandis que les apéritifs se trouvaient au fond sur une table de banquet qui n'en finissait plus. Lévy saliva rien qu'à regarder tous les choix de mets disponibles. Son patron se moqua d'elle :

-Y'a un protocole à suivre Crevette. Tu boufferas après.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, le rouge aux joues.

-Il n'en paraît rien mais j'ai des manières . Je ne me jetterai pas sur le buffet quand même !

Le brun ne dit rien, son silence en disait long sur sa pensée. Lévy prit la mouche.

-Doutez-vous de moi ?!

Gajeel se moqua un peu.

-T'as pas b'soin de "vous" ce soir, garde ça pour le bureau.

La jeune femme dut admettre que compte tenu des circonstances, ce serait un peu étrange qu'elle vouvoie son partenaire.

-Soit. Pour ce soir seulement.

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

-Et dans certaines "occasions".

Lévy s'étrangla et le dévisagea. Elle sentit le sang lui monter au visage.

Gajeel se moqua et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il la rapprocha tandis qu'un homme venait à leur rencontre pour les saluer. Il aimait bien la narguer. Elle était tellement réservée.

Lévy ravala son malaise et força un sourire.

Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de monde à cette soirée.

Elle dut admettre que côtoyer Gajeel dans ce type d'événement n'était pas si mal. Il savait se tenir et on aurait presque pu le trouver charmant si on ne connaissait pas déjà sa réputation de requin.

Après avoir salué un nombre conséquent de convives, Lévy reconnut agréablement le vieux Makarov accompagné d'une femme à l'allure austère. Le vieil homme serra la main de son patron et se tourna vers elle pour lui faire un baisemain.

-Gajeel ! Lévy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir.

Il porta son attention sur la jeune femme.

-Tu es sublime ce soir, je dois te dire que tu fais tourner pas mal de têtes.

Lévy rougit doucement.

-Merci mais vous exagérez.

Makarov rigola.

-Juste assez. Ils redescendent vite sur terre en voyant ce cher Gajeel à ton bras.

Le vieil homme lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et présenta sa compagne.

-Voici Polyussica, ma femme.

Ladite Polyussica présenta sa main à Gajeel qui y déposa courtoisement les lèvres.

-Madame.

-Gajeel.

Elle l'appelait aussi par son prénom ? Lévy se demanda ce qui pouvait justifier cette familiarité. Polyussica sourit brièvement à la jeune femme et la sortit de sa réflection.

-Vous êtes Miss McGarden ? Le vieil homme m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

La bleuté resta surprise.

-Pas en mal j'espère.

Makarov prit la parole à la place de sa femme.

-Évidemment que non ! Je lui ai dit que tu étais une charmante jeune femme et que j'avais l'oeil sur le gamin. Il a intérêt à ne pas te causer des ennuies.

Gajeel s'énerva un peu.

-Ça te concerne pas le vieux.

Makarov agita un doigt accusateur sous le nez du jeune homme.

-Si tu lui fais de la peine t'auras affaire à moi !

-T'en sauras rien.

-Tout finit par se savoir mon garçon.

Gajeel releva le menton et lui sourit effrontément.

-Tu f'ras quoi ? Friper de mécontentement ?

-Oooh toi tu vas-

Lévy tenta de radoucir la conversation.

-Allons messieurs, inutile de s'emporter.

Gajeel lui lança un regard sévère.

-Te mêle pas d'ça Crevette !

Lévy fronça les sourcils.

-Le surnom n'est pas nécessaire.

Le brun lui répondit sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

-Tu disais pas ça l'autre soir.

Lévy resta bouche-bée. Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à une attaque aussi personnelle. Gajeel étira un rictus satisfait.

-J'ai touché une corde sensible _Crevette_?

-T'es vraiment u-

Lévy avala difficilement le reste de sa phrase. Elle devait garder son calme, c'était quand même son patron. Gajeel l'encouragea à poursuivre:

-Un quoi ?

-Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Le brun croisa les bras et se rapprocha d'elle avec son air arrogant. La jeune femme avait des envies de meurtre en ce moment. Elle qui faisait tout pour garder sa relation avec lui confidentielle. Il fallait qu'il la ramène et en plus devant ce cher Makarov.

-Alors _Crevette_ ? Vas-y, exprime-toi.

Lévy avait tellement de mal à retenir sa langue sans qu'il ne la provoque. Elle se faisait violence pour ne rien dire à cet instant.

Un sourire suffisant étira la commissure des lèvres du brun. Cette mimique acheva d'énerver la bleuté. " _Quoiqu'il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise ses quatres vérités."_ La jeune femme se dit qu'elle assumerait les conséquences plus tard et céda.

-Un crétin !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Vraiment. T'es un crétin Gajeel !

Il soutint son regard. La jeune femme garda obstinément les yeux fixés dans les siens. Il lui tombait royalement sur les nerfs en ce moment. Des rires gras les sortirent de leur joute. Polyussica et Makarov se moquaient ouvertement de la situation.

-Elle l'a traité de crétin ! Tu ne l'entends pas souvent celle-là mon garçon !

Gajeel se racla la gorge pour ramener un peu de sérieux. Lévy lissa sa robe, elle était très mal à l'aise. Elle s'était laissée emporter. Elle avait dépassé les bornes et elle en était bien consciente. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons.

-Je vais aller me chercher un cocktail, quelqu'un en veut un ?

Makarov lui fit signe que non. Lévy s'éclipsa donc. Elle évita avec souplesse la poigne de Gajeel qui tenta de la saisir au passage.

-Pas si vite.

Makarov s'interposa.

-Laisse-la faire, elle va revenir.

Le jeune homme grommela, elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Le vieil homme lui tapota le bas du dos.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi !

Ils la regardèrent se diriger vers un serveur.

Lévy avait besoin d'air. Elle devait reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser emporter comme ça. Gajeel savait comment la mettre en colère. Il s'en faisait un malin plaisir ce soir. Elle prit un verre sur le plateau du serveur et le remercia. Elle inspira et fit le vide un instant. Cet homme était con. C'était tellement dur de le cerner !

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans son breuvage et s'émerveilla du goût. C'était doux et sucré.

-Délicieux !

Une voix d'homme lui répondit:

-Pas autant que vous ma chère.

Lévy se retourna vivement et retint difficilement son exaspération.

-M. Eucliff ! Bonjour. Je ne vous ai pas vu approcher.

Sting Eucliff, l'hôte de la soirée se penchant et lui fit la bise.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir à mon banquet Miss McGarden. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous.

-Je ne pensais pas y être conviée non plus ! Votre manoir est absolument splendide !

La jeune femme fit un tour sur elle-même pour confirmer ce qu'elle disait. Oui, leur hôte avait vraiment le soucis du détail. Elle le regarda et lui sourit poliment. Sting lui rendit son sourire et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Son manège n'échappa pas à Lévy. Il ne bernerait personne en se la jouant tout timide.

-Cette robe vous va à ravir Miss, elle rend votre beauté encore plus saisissante.

Lévy lui rendit le compliment.

-Vous êtes vous-même élégant ce soir M. Eucliff.

-J'apprécie votre franchise ma charmante amie.

Lévy eu un rire forcé et recula d'un pas. Elle imposa de cette façon une distance à son interlocuteur. Elle ne le détestait pas mais elle savait de quoi il était question avec ce type d'homme. Ce soir elle n'était dans l'obligation de rien sinon de faire bonne figure. Eucliff ne tint pas compte du besoin d'espace de la jeune femme et se rapprocha de plus belle.

-Je sais que c'est encore tôt pour vous prononcer mais… Avez-vous prit le temps de penser à mon offre Miss McGarden ?

La jeune femme déglutit et déposa sa coupe vide sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait près d'eux.

-Pour tout vous dire, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre depuis notre entretien.

-Oh ? Ce cher Gajeel ne vous ménage donc pas. Il va de soi que je serais… Moins exigeant. Juste un peu !

-Je vous remercie M. Eucliff, j'y songerai.

Elle tentait de couper court à leur discussion. Elle se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise.

La musique commença sur une valse, indiquant clairement le début des festivités. Sting tendit son bras à la jeune femme.

-Vous ne refuseriez pas une danse à votre hôte, si ?

-Je ferais mieux de-

Quelqu'un s'interposa.

-Elle est avec moi.

Lévy fit volte-face et se retrouva face à Gajeel. Elle éprouva un certain soulagement en le voyant. Lui par contre, n'avait pas l'air très soulagé. Peut-être encore contrarié que sa compagne lui ait fait faux bond aussi. Leur hôte s'inclina.

-Gajeel Redfox, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici ce soir en si… charmante compagnie.

-On causera plus tard.

Gajeel congédia effrontément leur hôte. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et partit accueillir d'autres invités. Le brun prit sèchement sa compagne par la taille et la fit tourner pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Lévy le regarda nerveusement.

-Gajeel, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il lui lança un regard furibond.

-T'allais danser non ? Danses.

Lévy ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Euh… J'imagine.

Gajeel prit sa main dans la sienne. Il entama une valse parmi les autres couples qui s'étaient formés. Il avait l'air irrité. Il avait toujours l'air un peu maussade mais là, c'était différent. Ses mouvements étaient brusques et ne s'harmonisaient pas du tout avec le type de musique. Lévy tenta de suivre la cadence, mais elle avait plutôt l'air d'un paquet qu'on ballotte pour en connaître le contenu. Elle se dit qu'elle devait faire un effort et tenta d'adoucir l'humeur de son compagnon.

-Tout va bien ?

-...

Il était toujours contrarié. Lévy fit une autre tentative.

-Gajeel ?

-T'es avec moi ! Pigé ?

Tiens donc. Un peu possessif non ?

Ce qui était clair, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Lévy hocha la tête, légèrement amusée et se concentra à suivre son partenaire. Gajeel se radoucit un peu, ils avaient presque l'air d'exécuter une vraie valse. La jeune femme sourit, ce n'était pas désagréable. Gajeel fit ce qui semblait être un effort.

-C'est pas mal la robe.

Lévy resta surprise. Un compliment ?

-Mais j'avais dit pas d'vert.

Ah. Fausse alerte.

Elle l'avait anticipée cette phrase.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est ma tenue. C'est donc à moi de choisir.

Gajeel resserra sa poigne sur la main de sa partenaire et chuchota entre ses dents.

-Tu me cherches ce soir Crevette, j'te préférais plus docile.

Lévy fit un effort surhumain pour rester impassible. Elle garda son calme mais resta franche.

-Je n'apprécie pas qu'on empiète sur mes congés.

Gajeel émit un léger sifflement et ricana.

-Ce s'ra pas la dernière fois.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Lévy lui écrasa _maladroitement_ le pied et lui arracha un grognement.

-Putain Lévy ! T'as deux pieds gauches ?!

-Non mais je peux faire comme si ! Je ne suis pas ta chose Gajeel, tu ne peux pas décider d'empiéter sur ma vie privée quand ça te chante.

Elle rompit la cadence et s'extirpa de la prise de Gajeel mais il la retint. Elle qui faisait un effort pour être agréable depuis le début de la soirée, il se faisait un malin plaisir à la mettre en colère. Le brun fit un regard circulaire et revint à sa partenaire. Il lui dit:

-T'es vraiment bouchée.

Il lui prit la main, la tira hors de la piste de danse. Lévy sentit un léger vent de panique l'envahir. Elle peinait à suivre les grandes enjambées de son partenaire.

-Où tu m'emmènes ?

Il ne dit rien et sortit de la salle par un couloir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore emprunté. Gajeel regarda à droite et avisa une série de portes.

-Gajeel ?!

Il ouvrit l'une d'elle au hasard et y entraîna Lévy sans grande délicatesse. Il referma derrière lui et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

Lévy déglutit, elle se retrouvait dans un situation épineuse encore une fois. Gajeel ne bronchait pas.

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'archiviste pour la première fois, il avait été intrigué. Il l'avait engagée pour divertir ses clients mais elle avait vite piqué sa curiosité. Elle se pliait à ses demandes, mais elle ne se gênait pas pour lui faire face. Le nombre de personnes qui avait ce cran se comptaient sur une main.

Ce soir elle l'avait vraiment énervé. Quand il avait vu ce demeuré d'Eucliff l'approcher, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

Lévy parla d'une voix hésitante:

-On ne devrait pas être ici.

Gajeel sortit de ses pensées.

-On a deux-trois trucs à s'dire.

Lévy inspira et se passa la main sur le visage.

-Si c'est pour me mettre dehors, les circonstances seraient plus appropriées après le banquet.

-T'as pas encore pigé ?

Lévy fronça les sourcils.

?

Le brun tendit la main et lui saisit la mâchoire entre son pouce et son index. Il lui releva le menton pour qu'elle soutienne son regard.

-C'est Gajeel.

Lévy rougit violemment. Gajeel plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle appuya sur son torse pour l'éloigner.

Il ne l'avait pas emmenée hors de la salle pour la mettre à la porte ? Elle pesta contre sa naïveté tout en continuant d'essayer de repousser Gajeel. Ce n'était pas très concluant puisqu'il bougeait autant qu'un chêne dans une petite brise printanière.

Il relâcha finalement la mâchoire de la jeune femme et lui coula un regard amusé.

-T'es à moi.

Lévy s'attendait à bien des choses mais pas à ça. Gajeel la plaqua contre le mur et fit passer sa main libre par la fente de la robe. La jeune femme sursauta. Le brun la souleva par les cuisses et lui embrassa la gorge. Que faire ? Lévy ferma les yeux sous la douce torture. Gajeel remonta vers ses lèvres et mordilla celle du bas. La jeune femme les garda obstinément closes. Le brun émit un grognement réprobateur et la mordit. Il approfondit le baiser et récolta un hoquet d'indignation.

Il lui fit un sourire railleur.

Lévy sentait ses jambes s'allourdir.

" _Je suis pas un client, je prend ce qui est à moi."_ Cette phrase lui revint à l'esprit. Il allait la rendre folle. Oui, Gajeel prenait. Il prenait tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir et même plus.

Gajeel sentit son trouble et sourit entre leurs lèvres. Il caressa la langue de sa compagne et remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses. Il les pressa contre lui. La situation avait beau la dépasser complètement, Lévy était trop brillante pour ne pas voir ce que cet homme éveillait. Il brisa leur échange et planta ses iris grenat dans le regard brumeux de la jeune femme. Il lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

-T'as envie de moi.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'admettrait jamais quelque chose du genre. Il la regarda, amusé et lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-Gihi.

Gajeel se pencha et cueillit les lèvres de sa partenaire. Lévy ferma les yeux, la sensation était étonnement moins dure. Elle remonta ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et les logea dans ses cheveux hirsutes. Le brun frissonna.

Autant que la situation dépassait Lévy, qu'une petite voix au fond d'elle était curieuse de la suite. Elle rompit le baiser et regarda franchement Gajeel.

Il la déposa par terre. Lévy avait les jambes vacillantes, elle ajusta sa robe et replaça quelques mèches. La chemise de son compagnon sortait un peu de son pantalon, elle s'avança et la replaça maladroitement. Le jeune homme la laissa faire, amusé. Elle évita de le regarder et prit le chemin de la porte. Gajeel lui saisit le bras et l'arrêta. Lévy attendit qu'il parle, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de la retenir. Elle l'inscita:

-Viens, allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne remarquent notre absence.

-Mh

Il la suivit dans la foule. La jeune femme tenta de se nettoyer l'esprit, mais n'avait que des questions sans réponses. Elle avisa le banquet et balaya le reste. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle traîna son compagnon de force.

-Viens ! Je meurs de faim !

Il sourit et se laissa tirer par le petit bout de femme. Ce sourire n'échappa pas au vieil homme qui les observait du milieu de la salle.

-Tu vois chérie, je t'avais dit qu'elle était spéciale cette petite.

Sa compagne hocha de la tête.

-Espérons seulement qu'il s'en rende compte.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bien le bonjour !**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :) Je tiens à remercier ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent, c'est une joie de vous livrer ces chapitres. Je veux également remercier ma BÊTA pour son aide qui est grandement appréciée. On est une équipe de feu !**_

 _ **Sur ces paroles, bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**_

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans accrochage. Lévy comme Gajeel avaient fait profil bas. Sting Eucliff avait disparu à un certain moment. La bleutée n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait trouvé de quoi se divertir. Elle, qui s'était dit que rien n'aurait pu se produire ce soir, réalisait à quel point elle était naïve !

Un frisson lui avait parcouru le dos à l'idée que ça aurait pu être elle ce petit divertissement. Elle en avait déjà bien assez sur les bras avec son propre patron et ne se voyait pas se laisser aller à de telles activités outres circonstances.

Le chauffeur revint chercher Lévy et Gajeel aux petites heures. Ils étaient fourbus mais la bleutée en avait surtout assez de tout ce monde. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce type de soirée. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la limousine, la jeune femme poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

C'était enfin derrière elle et allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle et profitez d'un sommeil bien mérité. Le lendemain, elle irait voir sa mère avant d'appeler Lucy. D'un geste habile, elle retira ses escarpins et se laissa choir contre la banquette. Son compagnon l'observa un sourire aux lèvres. Lévy le remarqua et lui jeta un regard curieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Il secoua la tête et se pencha, les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

-Va falloir t'habituer à c'type de réception.

-Tu comptes me ramener à ce genre de soirée ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle serait peut-être le visage chaleureux de l'entreprise.

-Ça f'ra parti du boulot.

Il avisa les chaussures délaissées sur le sol.

-Ça aussi tu d'vras t'y faire.

-J'en trouverai des plus confortables la prochaine fois.

-Mh.

Elle se massa la nuque, c'était étrange de se retrouver seul avec lui. Ça la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Devait-elle se remettre à le vouvoyer ou lundi au bureau seulement ? Elle lui coula un regard à la dérobade et remarqua qu'il l'observait. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et entama la conversation.

-Les prochaines réceptions seront-elles aussi en-dehors des heures de travail ?

-Pas toutes, mais oui en partie. Tu s'ras payée temps sup'.

Elle hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas envie d'argumenter avec lui. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien.

-Un vrai temps supplémentaire ou ton système d'enveloppes ?

-Pour les apparitions publiques c'est du vrai temps sup'.

-Ça me convient et c'est plus réglementaire comme c'est à la vue de tous.

Gajeel ne put que confirmer. Elle avait une façon assez efficace de voir les choses. Lévy se concentra sur le chemin, elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Les arbres faisaient place aux édifices.

Ils entraient dans la ville. Lévy soupira, ça avait été une rude journée avec toute cette préparation. Elle commença distraitement à retirer les perles qui retenaient ses cheveux, les gardant au creux de sa main. Les mèches déformèrent son chignon jusqu'à libérer complètement sa tignasse. Elle constata qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout dans son quartier. En fait, elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de la ville. La limousine s'engagea sur l'autoroute qui menait de l'autre côté de la ville. Des pancartes de sorties commencèrent à défiler, ils prirent la troisième. Elle interrogea son patron du regard.

-Ce n'est pas par ici que j'habite.

-Tu rentres pas tout de suite.

-Quoi ?

-À partir de là c'est pas du temps sup' réglo.

Lévy rougit furieusement. Le regard que lui lança Gajeel ne laissait aucun doute sur la suite des choses. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne l'avait même pas vu venir !

-Mais… Je n'ai rien amené d'autre à me mettre, ce n'était pas prévu !

-T'auras besoin de rien.

La jeune femme réfléchit à toute allure. La scène de plus tôt au manoir d'Eucliff lui revint en tête. Elle sentit le sang remonter à son visage. Elle tenta une quelconque excuse :

-C'est samedi !

Il haussa les épaules.

-On arrive.

La limousine s'arrêta effectivement devant une immense tour à logements. Pas le style petits appartements miteux, mais plutôt ceux que seuls les propriétaires d'entreprises peuvent se payer. Une femme de ménage devait même être fournie avec le logement !

Le chauffeur sortit du véhicule et ouvrit la porte. Gajeel indiqua à sa compagne de sortir en premier. Elle dû reprendre contenance et ravala son air de poisson hors de l'eau. Elle ramassa ses chaussures, sortit à contrecœur et regarda le bâtiment de plus près. Elle dû se tordre le cou pour en voir la fin.

Son compagnon remercia le chauffeur et le congédia. La jeune femme regarda le véhicule partir, la laissant seule à son sort. Elle déglutit. Ils entrèrent et prirent l'ascenseur. Un silence pesant planait. En tout cas, pour Lévy il était pesant. Gajeel, lui, ne semblait pas du tout atteint par un quelconque malaise.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, Lévy blêmit imperceptiblement. Elle n'était pas prête pour ce genre de choses. En fait, elle ne croyait pas un jour se sentir à l'aise avec l'idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle entra dans l'immense penthouse et resta sur le porche en observant autour d'elle. Elle était surprise, l'appartement restait sobre. Luxueux, mais avec une touche de simplicité qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

Gajeel desserra sa cravate et alla se servir un verre. Lévy déposa ses chaussures et son sac à main. Elle lissa sa robe, plus pour essuyer ses mains moites que pour replacer le vêtement. Le grand brun se retourna et s'appuya sur le meuble buffet. Il regarda la jeune femme. C'était un peu devenu une habitude pour lui.

-Tu veux un verre ?

Elle hocha la tête, un breuvage ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle alla chercher son verre et grimaça lorsque le liquide lui piqua la langue.

-Je ne me ferai jamais à cette boisson horrible.

Gajeel ricana.

-Va falloir, y'a que ça ici.

Lévy appuya le verre contre sa lèvre inférieure, songeuse.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils servaient au banquet, c'était délicieux…

-C'est pas mon genre de boisson.

Il déposa son verre vide sur le buffet et prit aussi celui de la jeune femme. Il le vida et le déposa à côté de l'autre.

Sans plus de cérémonie il s'approcha de Lévy et l'empoigna par la taille. Il la pressa contre lui et l'embrassa goulument. D'abord affreusement gênée, elle passa timidement ses bras autour de son cou large et répondit au baiser. Elle ne voulait pas encore le repousser. Elle savait que c'était peine perdue et avait décidé qu'il serait l'exception puisqu'il s'obstinait à chercher ses lèvres.

Il était surtout loin de mal s'y prendre. Gajeel la fit reculer tout en retirant complètement sa cravate. Il ne lâcha pas son étreinte et la dirigea lentement en travers de son appartement. La jeune femme finit par sentir le rebord d'un lit derrière ses jambes et d'un dernier mouvement, son partenaire la fit basculer. Son dos rencontra le matelas. Le contact était doux. Gajeel monta à son tour, un genou entre les jambes de Lévy. Il passa ses mains par les fentes de la robe et tenta de la retirer par le haut. Il fut vite bloqué par le corset qui serrait la taille de sa partenaire. Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

-Toi et tes foutus vêtements serrés à la taille !

-Tire sur le lacet dans mon dos, ça va libérer le buste.

-Fait chier.

Avant que Lévy ne puisse émettre une quelconque objection, Gajeel empoigna le corsage et l'arracha. La jeune femme se retrouva presque nue sous son partenaire, elle lâcha un petit cri d'indignation.

-Ma robe !

Gajeel haussa les épaules.

-T'étais sexy avec.

Lévy regarda, abasourdit, le pauvre morceau de tissu que son amant finissait de jeter au sol.

-C'était MA robe.

-Ça vaut pour la chemise.

Touché. Lévy ne dit rien. Elle détourna les yeux et tenta de faire passer l'amertume. Le brun se rapprocha et prit sa joue au creux de sa main. Elle lui jeta un regard de biais, elle n'avait pas apprécié son geste.

-T'as fait ça à cause de la couleur ?

-Non.

Gajeel n'avait pas envi de revenir là-dessus. La robe était déjà fichue et il avait d'autres plans pour la soirée. Il se redressa, toujours à califourchon sur sa compagne. Il déboutonna sa chemise et l'envoya au sol. Lévy observa le torse de son amant, ses muscles étaient secs et saillants. Gajeel était vraiment bel homme. Du type rebelle avec sa chevelure hirsute et sa mâchoire carré.

Il commença à déboucler sa ceinture et avisa le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme. Il l'invita silencieusement à poursuivre.

Elle se redressa sans le quitter des yeux et agrippa la bande de cuir. Elle tira dessus et la balança au sol. Gajeel lui prit les épaules et la rallongea en plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne. Lévy lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et approfondit d'elle-même leur échange. Le brun haussa un sourcil. C'était nouveau ça. Elle chercha la fermeture du pantalon de son amant et l'ouvrit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui enlever complètement, il colla son bassin contre le sien et sourit entre leurs bouches.

Gajeel passa ses mains dans les cheveux azur de sa compagne. Elle sentait l'orange. Il était déjà fou de cette odeur. C'était doux et vif. Il embrassa la jeune femme à la commissure des lèvres et remonta lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Lévy échappa un soupir d'aise et tira sur le pantalon de son compagnon. Elle tenta de le lui retirer, mais il gardait obstinément son bassin collé au sien. Il ricana.

-Ça avance ?

Lévy haussa un sourcil et lui fit la moue. Gajeel rigola et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lévy ferma les yeux et goûta pleinement les lèvres de son amant. Elle passa ses mains sur la taille de Gajeel et remonta jusqu'à ses larges omoplates. Il se détacha d'elle, le souffle court et retira finalement son pantalon.

Le brun fit basculer la jeune femme sur lui et déposa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il se redressa, lui mordilla la gorge et lui agrippa les fesses. D'abord hésitante, Lévy roula du bassin. Le frottement de son sexe contre celui de son amant réveilla une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cette sensation.

Gajeel entreprit de lui retirer son dernier vêtement. Lévy lui facilita la tâche. Le brun se réappuya contre le matelas et invita sa partenaire à retirer son boxer. Lévy s'exécuta et avisa la table de chevet à la tête du lit. Elle se pencha sur le brun et ouvrit le tiroir du haut à la recherche d'une protection. Gajeel choisit cet instant pour lui embrasser la poitrine et la mordiller. La jeune femme lâcha un petit cri et échappa ce qu'elle tenait. Le brun emprisonna sa taille de ses bras et la colla à lui. Il l'embrassa et pressa son corps contre le sien, son sexe appuyé contre le ventre de son amante. Lévy fit un effort surhumain :

-Attends, je l'ai pas…

Gajeel la saisit par les fesses et lui embrassa la gorge.

-Grouille.

La jeune femme essaya de se soustraire de la brume épaisse qui lui brouillait l'esprit. Le diable, il ne faisait rien pour l'aider ! Elle saisit une capote et la tendit à son amant. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire narquois.

-Mets-la.

Lévy rougit furieusement. Gajeel se redressa et lui embrassa la gorge, il remonta vers sa mâchoire en laissant ses mains parcourir la peau brûlante de son amante. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, c'était tellement agréable. Elle inspira un bon coup et déchira l'emballage. Elle déroula la protection en subissant la douce torture de Gajeel.

À peine eut-elle fini que son amant la souleva et s'inséra en elle. Lévy lâcha un gémissement bruyant et se colla à Gajeel. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui mordilla la clavicule. Il attendit que sa partenaire entame le mouvement, il lui prit les fesses et se laissa retomber contre le matelas. La jeune femme déposa ses mains sur son torse et ondula des hanches. Elle arqua légèrement le dos et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Le sang lui montait à la tête.

Gajeel la laissa se déhancher à sa guise. Elle bougeait lentement et savourait chaque mouvement. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle essayait cette position. Il sentait les muscles de ses fesses se contracter entre ses mains à chaque coup de bassin.

Lévy se redressa complètement, elle sentit l'extrémité du membre de son amant sur le point de quitter son intimité. Elle joua des hanches. Gajeel lâcha un gémissement rauque et tira sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il s'enfonça en elle et la fit basculer sous lui.

Lévy échappa un cri obscène tandis que son amant se redressait sur les coudes et accélérait le mouvement. Il se retira complètement et la pénétra à nouveau. La jeune femme se cambra et attrapa le visage de son partenaire.

Gajeel ancra ses yeux grenat dans le regard grisé de plaisir de Lévy et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il entama un mouvement rapide et ample. Les gémissements de la jeune femme montaient en intensité mais cette fois, il ne la restreint pas. Il n'y avait personne dans l'immeuble pour l'entendre. Sinon lui. Il accentua encore la cadence et sentit sa partenaire se serrer autour de lui. Elle se colla contre son torse et l'embrassa pleinement. Gajeel se libéra dans un râle contenu entre leurs lèvres.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur sa partenaire et la serra contre lui. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. Il remonta la couverture sur leurs corps en sueur. Le geste créa une légère brise qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Lévy resserra sa prise sur le brun et décida qu'elle fermerait les yeux encore un instant. Elle était épuisée et lui aussi.

Lévy remarqua à quel point ses paupières étaient minces. Elle avait choisi des rideaux opaques pour sa chambre puisque le matin, elle ne tolérait pas la lueur vive du soleil. Elle remonta la couverture sur son visage et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle se sentait lourde.

L'odeur familière de whisky et de métal vint chatouiller ses narines. L'effluve de l'alcool ne la dérangeait plus vraiment, elle la trouvait même agréable avec le temps.

Gajeel passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui en grommelant. La jeune femme eut un sourire à l'idée qu'il ronchonnait même en dormant.

"GAJEEL ?!" Lévy ouvrit grand les yeux et se figea. Elle était tout à coup très réveillée. Elle se tordit le cou pour voir le brun qui dormait à point fermé. Elle essaya de s'extirper très lentement de sa poigne sans pour autant le réveiller. Elle souleva son bras et se laissa glisser par petits coups hors du lit. Gajeel grogna quelques mots à peine audibles et cessa de bouger.

Lévy soupira de soulagement et réalisa avec horreur qu'elle était encore nue. Elle se couvrit la poitrine par pudeur et chercha rapidement de quoi se vêtir. Elle avisa son sous-vêtement abandonné au sol et l'enfila. Elle prit aussi la chemise de Gajeel. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de la boutonnée, elle la tint fermée d'une main et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était toujours dans l'appartement du brun.

Lévy regarda son compagnon qui dormait encore. Elle se passa la main sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore ici ? Elle pivota et sortit de la chambre à coucher sur la pointe des pieds. Elle referma très délicatement la porte. L'appartement était vraiment silencieux. C'en était presque intimidant.

Lévy marcha en douceur et se mit en quête de la salle de bain. Elle la trouva sans difficulté et envisagea d'aller se doucher mais se réavisa rapidement puisqu'elle n'avait toujours aucun vêtement à se mettre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Réveiller Gajeel était proscrit, elle redoutait déjà assez son réveil. Elle n'allait pas le précipiter en plus. La jeune femme avait l'esprit embrouillé. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de la pharmacie et en profita pour replacer un peu ses cheveux. Elle n'avait l'air de rien ce matin.

Elle devrait peut-être appeler un taxi. Non. Le problème restait le même puisqu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et commença à faire le tour de l'appartement. Elle remarqua que des vêtements étaient pliés sur la table de cuisine. Elle saisit ce qui semblait être une jupe noire. Est-ce que Gajeel avait vraiment prit le temps de lui faire parvenir des vêtements ?

Une voix de femme la sortit de ses pensées :

-Lévy McGarden.

La bleutée sursauta et lâcha la jupe dans un même mouvement. Elle pivota vivement et se retrouva muette face à une femme rousse d'une beauté saisissante.

-Le jouet de FairyTail.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je vous offre un chapitre de plus, il fera office de point pivot dans l'histoire (Bah oui, il en faut !) Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**_

 **CHAPITRE 7**

La grande rousse lui indiqua la pile de vêtements tout en buvant une gorgé de son café. Lévy constata qu'elle avait prit la liberté de se servir de la machine. Cette femme était, soit d'une impolitesse sans nom, soit elle était assez proche de Gajeel pour se sentir à son aise chez lui.

-J'imagine qu'il les a fait venir pour toi.

Lévy ne l'avait pas reconnue sur le coup. Elle fut frappée quand elle comprit qu'elle avait affaire à la rousse volcanique qu'elle avait croisée à quelques occasions à l'entreprise, celle-là même, qui en avait fait baver à son amie Lucie. Elle déglutit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez Gajeel ?

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

La femme se déplaça nonchalamment vers l'îlot de la cuisine et agita la main en ricanant. Son rire rendit Lévy un peu plus mal à l'aise. Elle resserra entre ses doigts la chemise qu'elle portait, y cherchant inconsciemment un quelconque réconfort tandis que l'autre continuait.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

La rousse indiqua sa tasse.

-Un café ?

Elle eut un autre petit rire forcé et regarda durement la bleutée.

-Quoique tu sembles déjà à ton aise. La chemise, le mec ! Tu peux te servir et partir ma belle. Tu as fini ton travail.

Lévy sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. Elle tenta de cacher le relent de fiel qui lui montait à la gorge. Elle se sentait profondément attaquée. Elle chercha une réplique qui pourrait au moins faire taire l'autre baudruche mais rien de bien concret ne lui venait à l'esprit.

-De quel droit vous vous permettez de me juger ?!

Lévy décocha un regard acéré à la rousse qui s'en amusa. Elle prit prestement la pile de vêtements sur la table et s'éclipsa à grands pas vers la salle de bain.

Elle referma sèchement la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre celle-ci. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et soupira fortement. Même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, cette gourdasse n'avait pas tort : elle avait fait ce pourquoi elle était payée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle cherchait encore à justifier ses actions ? Que ce soit son travail c'était suffisant, non ? Elle se releva, s'habilla rapidement et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et trouva que la jeune femme qui s'y réflétait avait l'air plutôt perdue. Elle devait se ressaisir rapidement. Elle roula des yeux : elle devrait aussi repasser devant l'autre mégère pour partir.

Elle inspira un grand coup et tourna sur la poignée. Elle sortit de la salle de bain comme un bélier en charge et buta très vite contre Gajeel qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ébahis. Elle avait fait tellement attention pour ne pas le réveiller. Quoique de claquer la porte n'avait pas dû bercer ses songes. Le brun se retourna lentement, le visage encore ensommeillé et fixa Lévy.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

La bleuté baissa les yeux et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

-J'allais partir.

Elle contourna le jeune homme mais celui-ci la retint par le bras et la força à le regarder.

-Tu vas nul part. Y s'passe quoi là ?

-J'aurais pas dû rester...

La plantureuse rousse choisit cet instant pour tourner le coin, son café en main. Elle s'appuya le haut du dos contre le mur et offrit un sourire fat à Gajeel.

-Bonjour "chéri".

Gajeel sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Lévy pouvait bien avoir l'air troublée. La femme continua à triturer sa tasse en pointant sa rivale du menton.

-J'ai fait connaissance avec ta nouvelle employée. C'était amusant ? Tu n'as pas dû dormir beaucoup.

Le jeune homme se déplaça de façon à couper l'intruse de sa compagne. Il s'assura que Lévy était bien en-dehors de leur joute et riposta :

-T'as rien à faire ici Flare Dégage.

Ladite Flare prit une gorgé de son café et se tapota le coin de la bouche, vérifiant que son rouge à lèvre tienne toujours. Satisfaite, elle déposa sa tasse et offrit une fausse mou contrite à son interlocuteur.

-Tu veux que je partes ? Mon pauvre Gajeel, tu manques de classe comme toujours. Tu ne m'invites même pas à prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous. Vous sortez du lit ça se voit et je doute qu'un si petit bout de femme vienne à bout de ton appétit.

Elle appuya bien sur ses derniers mots, le regard entendu. La rousse combla lascivement la distance qui la séparait du brun et remonta son doigt contre son torse, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

-Je sais ce dont tu as besoin. Je sais ce qui fait gronder la bête en toi.

Gajeel repoussa le doigt intrusif de Flare d'un revers de la main. Il ne pesa évidemment pas ses mots et c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

-Remballes ta sale langue et fous l'camp. T'as rien à faire ici.

Flare se frotta le poignet mais elle ne perdit rien de sa superbe. Elle coula un regard venimeux à Lévy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Comment est-ce qu'elle le pourrait ? Elle avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'une querelle de fauves. Faire parti des "dommages collatéraux" n'était pas vraiment une perspective intéressante. Plus elle se ferait petite, plus vite elle pourrait s'éclipser.

-Allons ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête chéri. Je suis même prête à laisser couler pour cette fois si tu la jettes dehors.

Lévy déglutit. Elle n'était vraiment pas à sa place. Le brun pressa sa main contre sa taille et lui coula un regard furtif. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse l'être, il avait l'air de tenter de la rassurer. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle en déduisit et c'était surement la conclusion qu'avait fait Flare puisqu'elle serra des dents. La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce. Elle cracha :

-C'est ça ! Fous tout en l'air et garde ta putain !

Gajeel resta de glace. Son silence acheva de provoquer la grande rousse. Flare lâcha un grognement de rage et attrapa la bouteille de whisky qui traînait sur le buffet près d'elle. Elle la projeta violemment par terre. Le verre se brisa et le liquide amer se répandit avec éclat. Elle lâcha finalement :

-Tu viens de te faire une grosse erreur Redfox !

Elle parti en claquant la porte, laissant un silence de mort derrière elle.

Lévy contourna son amant, elle se pencha nerveusement et commença à ramasser les éclats de verre. Gajeel soupira, il se passa une main sur le visage et intervint.

-Touche pas à ça.

La bleutée continua malgré tout à rassembler fébrilement les morceaux de bouteille brisée.

-Il faut les ramasser rapidement avant que l'alcool ne sèche. Ce sera l'enfer à nettoyer après.

Le brun insista quand même.

-Lâche ça avant d'te blesser.

-Arrête, l'important c'est de-

La jeune femme s'entailla le doigt et échappa un petit cri plaintif. Elle recula et laissa tomber les morceaux pour couvrir sa blessure. Un liquide vermeil se faufila entre ses doigts et goutta sur le plancher. Gajeel jura et l'éloigna des débris de vitre.

-Putain Lévy ! J't'avais dit d'pas toucher !

La jeune femme inspira entre ses dents. L'alcool venait d'entrer en contact avec la plaie, elle secoua la main et souffla dessus.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond. Évidement que ça chauffait ! Il lui prit le poignet et la traîna dans la salle de bain. Lévy protesta et tenta de se soustraire de la poigne de Gajeel.

-Je peux m'en occuper toute seule ! Je t'assure, c'est presque r-

-Boucles-la un peu !

La jeune femme resta muette de surprise. Elle serra les lèvres et ravala son orgueil mal placé.

Le brun la fit asseoir sur le rebord du bain et sortit la trousse de soins de la pharmacie sans un mot. Il farfouilla en quête du nécessaire et s'assit sur le couvercle de la toilette. Lévy se sentait tellement stupide. Pas seulement pour la coupure mais aussi pour tout le reste. Sa relation avec Gajeel était de plus en plus compliquée et ça l'agaçait vraiment. C'était toujours une question d'argent mais… Elle secoua la tête et constata que le jeune homme attendait, la main tendue vers elle. Comme elle ne lui donnait pas la sienne, il insista avec impatience.

-Donne ta main !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoique se soit et la lui saisit. Il prit une boule de coton qu'il humecta d'alcool. Il tapota précautionneusement la plaie comme s'il se disait que la brûlure du liquide serait moins vive de cette façon. Par réflexe, la bleutée tira sur sa main. Gajeel lui jeta un regard de reproche et la lui reprit calmement.

-Chochotte.

Elle se garda bien de répliquer, elle n'en avait pas le coeur. Le brun se remit à la tâche et banda la plaie. Lévy l'observa du coin de l'oeil, il était très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Dans un contexte un peu différent, elle aurait pu trouver ça mignon mais elle se garda bien d'en penser quoique ce soit. Inutile d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

La jeune femme vit une goutte d'eau tomber sur sa main et resta surprise lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de ses yeux. Le brun fronça des sourcils et releva vivement le regard vers elle. La bleutée s'essuya rapidement et rit nerveusement.

-Désolée, j'imagine que c'est beaucoup d'action avant mon premier café.

Gajeel garda son sérieux et soupira. Il laissa tomber le haut de son corps par en avant, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux.

-J'pensais pas que l'autre tarée rappliqu'rait ici.

Lévy hésita et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Gajeel, j'aurais dû partir tout de suite après.

Gajeel rigola. Son rire détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

-Tu s'rais partie à poil ?

Lévy rougit doucement et lui fit un air de poisson.

-Euh… Non, j'aurais…

-Tu m'aurais piqué ma chemise ?

Elle réfuta vivement ses paroles.

-Non ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

-Quelqu'un qui m'a pas r'donné l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent et après un silence, éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. La tension diminua de beaucoup. La jeune femme essuya le coin de ses yeux et reprit un peu de son sérieux.

Elle regarda le brun à la dérobade. Une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Avait-elle seulement le droit de la poser ? Elle s'estimait chanceuse que sa relation avec Gajeel soit plus viable qu'au début et elle n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher en l'acculant au pied du mur. Quoique le brun n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser marcher dessus. Si c'était trop personnel, il la remettrait à sa place. Dans cette optique, Lévy se permit de lui poser la question qu'elle avait en tête.

-Est-ce que c'était ta femme ?

Il perdit un peu de son sourire et chercha une réponse dans le vide.

-C'est une psychopathe.

La bleutée attendit patiemment qu'il poursuive, sans succès. Elle ne releva pas. Si c'était tout ce qu'il était prêt à lui dire, soit. Elle refoula le pincement qui lui serrait la poitrine et constata que Gajeel avait finit son pansement. Il la regardait, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-T'es marrante.

Lévy haussa un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Il secoua la tête et se releva. C'est à ce moment que Lévy remarqua qu'il était toujours vêtu de son simple boxer noir. Bien sûr avec l'attirail à la hauteur des yeux c'était difficile de le manquer. Elle rougit légèrement et détourna le regard. Elle se leva à son tour.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et la bleutée remarqua qu'une femme en habit de ménage était agenouillée au sol, en train de ramasser le verre brisé. Gajeel n'y fit pas attention. Il la contourna et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Lévy le suivit distraitement en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il avait pu faire appel à elle.

Un énorme déjeuner ainsi que du café les attendaient sur la table. Le ventre de la jeune femme choisit cet instant pour se faire entendre, elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle avait faim. Le brun lui indiqua une chaise.

-Vas-y, j'vais pas te la tirer en plus.

Lévy gonfla les joues et lui tira la langue. Elle s'installa à sa place.

-Crétin.

Gajeel ricana et s'attabla à son tour.

Les sujets de discussion restèrent très légers. La présence de Flare plus tôt ne fut pas mentionnée, aucun des deux n'avait envi de s'épandre là-dessus.

C'était bizarre pour Lévy d'avoir de la compagnie pour le repas. Depuis que sa mère était tombée malade, elle vivait seule. Elle ne sortait pas vraiment, elle n'avait pas d'amis ou de proches avec qui partager ce type de moment.

Elle sourit. _Maintenant oui._ Fairy Tail avait été comme un coup de canon dans sa vie. D'abord Lucy, sa nouvelle amie, qui s'était imposée avec un naturel déconcertant et maintenant Gajeel. Son sourire se fana légèrement. Il avait brisé bien des barrières, l'emmenant sur des chemins qu'elle n'était pas encore certaine de pouvoir emprunter. Néanmoins, elle était heureuse d'avoir la chance de vivre ces moments. Autant les bons que les mauvais. Sa mère disait souvent qu'accepter son passé était important puisque chaque parcelle était un fragment d'apprentissage pour la personne qu'on devenait.

Peu de temps après le repas, une limousine vint chercher Lévy pour la ramener chez elle. Elle ramassa ses quelques effets personnels dont sa robe en pièce et se retrouva sur le pas de la porte. Appuyé contre le comptoir, Gajeel la regardait sans rien dire. Lévy choisit de ne pas faire de remoue et le salua le plus simplement possible.

-À demain Gajeel.

-Mh. À demain.

La route vers chez elle fut plus courte qu'elle ne le croyait. Dès qu'elle entra dans son appartement, elle accrocha son sac à main dans l'entrée et fila vers la douche. Elle retira ses vêtements et s'arrêta en regardant son pansement à la main. Elle sourit et décida de le garder, elle essaierait de ne pas le mouiller. Elle regretta bien vite lorqu'elle essaya de se laver les cheveux d'une seule main. Ce n'était pas évident mais elle était trop têtue pour admettre que sa décision n'était pas la bonne.

Elle se lava tant bien que mal. L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit du bien. Une fois sortie, elle en profita pour appeler sa bonne amie Lucy. Elle se sentait las et n'avait pas été voir sa mère depuis un moment mais elle avait promit à la blonde de lui lâcher un coup de fil avant le retour au travail. Elle lui raconta les grandes lignes tout en omettant volontairement la nuit torride et sa rencontre avec Flare. Elle se rattraperait au courant de la semaine. Lucy était très compréhensive mais surtout, elle savait comment tirer les vers du nez de sa charmante amie. Lévy savait qu'elle ne paierait rien pour attendre mais décida de reporter ce léger détail à plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle comptait rendre visite à sa mère pendant qu'elle en avait encore la chance et se coucher le plus tôt possible. Elle était épuisée.

Gajeel descendit au premier étage de son entreprise d'un pas nonchalant. Il se présenta à l'accueil et attendit l'arrivée de sa secrétaire. Elle se présentait tous les jours à l'avance, c'est elle qui s'occupait d'ouvrir l'accueil le matin. Le brun savait qu'il devait le bon fonctionnement de son entreprise aux gens comme elle qui prenait à coeur leur travail. Il était satisfait de son équipe même s'il ne prenait pas vraiment le temps pour le leur dire. Les avantages qu'il leur offrait étaient assez parlants.

Le brun n'avait pas vraiment d'horaire fixe hormis les rendez-vous avec ses clients. Il arrivait rarement le premier mais ce matin, il avait une raison particulière de le faire. Lucy entra finalement par la porte principale et sembla surprise de voir son patron qui l'attendait. Elle déposa son sac sur sa chaise et lui fit un charmant sourire.

-M. Redfox ! Que puis-je pour vous ce matin ?

Gajeel s'appuya sur son comptoir, le visage neutre. La blonde ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu sourire… Ou éprouver une quelconque émotion.

-Emmène le dossier McGarden à mon bureau. J'veux que ce soit réglé avant l'arrivée des autres employés.

Avant l'arrivée de Lévy donc. Elle tenta de rester professionnelle dans sa réponse mais elle brûlait déjà de curiosité. Un vilain défaut d'ailleurs. Elle se faisait déjà mille et un scénarios dans sa tête.

-Bien sûr . De quelles informations est-il question ?

Gajeel toqua distraitement contre le bureau et commença à partir.

-Tout. Parcours scolaire, historique d'emploi, états de compte, situation civile, relatifs.

Il planta la secrétaire sur place et remonta à son bureau. Lucy regarda l'heure et s'empressa de vite rassembler les informations. Elle se sentait comme une voyeuse. Elle était en train de violer la vie privée de sa meilleure amie. Elle rassembla malgré elle les informations voulues et les imprima. Elle les mit dans une filière et monta les remettre à son patron.

Lévy déposa son manteau ainsi que ses effets personnels dans son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur. Elle partit se chercher un café et voir si son amie était arrivée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu à l'accueil ce matin. Quand elle repassa devant, elle vit la petite blonde à son poste et lui offrit un large sourire. Elle alla à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour Lucy !

Lucy releva la tête et lui fit de petits yeux piteux.

-Oooh Lévy.

-Ça va ? T'en fais une tête.

La secrétaire lui tendit son horaire et lui prit la main en même temps. Elle se pencha par-dessus son bureau et lui chuchotta :

-Il faut qu'on parle. Ce midi, c'est important.

Lévy resta surprise. Elle regarda son horaire et constata qu'elle avait quelques clients cette semaine. Son amie ne compatissait donc pas un horaire vierge. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lire les noms et hocha la tête.

-D'accord, je viendrai te chercher. Tu es sûre que ça ira d'ici-là?

Lucy affirma et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

La bleutée partit avec son café et son horaire. Elle prit une gorgée et jeta un oeil à sa cédule de la semaine. Le premier nom était Elfman Strauss à 14h00. Tient ? Un proche de Mira ? Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

Elle passa au prochain. Droy… Son nom de famille était illisible. Il était pour mardi matin. Il y avait une petite note marquée à la main par son amie : Faillite. Gajeel devait sûrement vouloir racheter la compagnie.

Le dernier nom était pour mercredi après-midi. Lévy s'étrangla avec sa gorgée et relut une deuxième fois le nom sous ses yeux. _Sting Eucliff._ Encore ?! Elle sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir le dos. Elle n'allait visiblement pas s'en débarrasser de si tôt. Elle souffla et prit place devant son ordinateur. Gajeel devait avoir ses raisons.

Un autre détail sur son horaire attisa sa curiosité. Jeudi avait été barré et la plage horaire de vendredi avait un astérisque. Elle se fit la note de poser la question à son patron ce soir.

-Bon. Au travail maintenant.

Elle chargea le dossier d'Elfman Strauss et commença à prendre des notes. Sa première constatation fut qu'il était le propre frère de cette chère Mira. Elle espérait ne rien trouver de compromettant sur lui, ça la placerait dans une situation délicate face à sa nouvelle amie. Le jeune homme avait un parcours vraiment intéressant, son ascension, sa vie personnelle, il n'y avait pas grand chose de confidentiel. Elle trouva la majorité des informations le concernant sur des sites publics. C'était intriguant.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Lévy releva la tête, elle était tellement absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Elle sourit en reconnaissant sa charmante amie. La blonde lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à la suivre.

-Un resto ça te dit ?

Lévy replaça son tailleur et suivit Lucy.

-J'avais un repas mais je crois que ça ne peut pas nous faire de tort.

-Merci Lévy. On retourne à la pizzeria ?

La bleutée pressa l'épaule de son amie.

-C'est le quart de travail de ton Sexy Serveur ?

-Ce n'est pas pour ça ! J'aime cette pizza c'est tout.

L'archiviste ricana et sautilla joyeusement devant.

-Je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu ne me dis pas tout !

La réceptionniste protesta pour la forme que sa fréquentation ne travaillait pas avant ce soir.

-Il a un nom Sexy Serveur ?

Lévy prit une gorgée de son breuvage et joua des sourcils.

-Natsu. On s'est vu ce samedi d'ailleurs.

-Ouh ! C'est mignon tout ça. Raconte !

La blonde secoua la tête.

-Attend, avant tout je dois te dire quelque chose Lévy.

-Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que toi et Sexy Natsu qui jouent aux cartes ?

Lucy fit une drôle de tête ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de son amie.

-Je parle pas d'une VRAIE partie de cartes.

Lévy se mit à rire de plus belle et s'attira le regard courroucé des gens autour. Son amie la couva des yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment ce petit bout de femme faisait pour tenir bon avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Elle la trouvait tellement courageuse.

La blonde se racla la gorge.

-Gajeel Redfox attendait à l'accueil quand je suis arrivée ce matin.

La bleutée attendit la suite, elle ne comprit pas ce que ça impliquait. C'était son entreprise après tout, c'était normal qu'il s'y trouve. Lucy continua.

-Il…

Elle soupira.

-Il a demandé à avoir ton dossier complet.

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce que ça implique ? Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

-Non, il est avare de détails disons. Il a demandé à avoir tout ce qui te concernait. Relevés bancaires, situation familial, études, historique d'emploi. Tout.

Lévy se pencha en avant et encouragea sa collègue à poursuivre. Tout à coup très sérieuse.

-Attends. T'avais tout ça sous la main ?

La réceptionniste eut un rire nerveux.

-Chaque personne engagée à FairyTail a ce type de dossier. Je suis tellement désolée Lévy ! C'est ta vie privée et je m'en veux tellement d'avoir mit le nez là-dedans sans ta permission.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Lucy, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Elle fit une pause et enchaîna :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Un autre chapitre en ligne et oui ! Je veux dire un gros merci à tout le monde ! C'est super motivant d'écrire cette histoire et de voir autant d'engouement. Je lis chacun de vos commentaires avec plaisir et j'ai encore beaucoup de surprises pour vous ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**_

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Lévy ne semblait plus vouloir rire. La blonde déglutit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue avec une expression aussi sérieuse.

La bleutée, quant à elle, faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se fâcher. Même si elle savait que son amie n'y était pour rien, elle avait du mal à se retenir d'éclater de colère. Apprendre que son employeur tenait un dossier détaillé de son profil ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

La réceptionniste se tortillait sur sa chaise. Même si elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle comprenait l'attitude de son amie et elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir mis son nez dans sa vie privée.

-C'était rien de compromettant Lévy.

-Élabore un peu s'il te plaît.

La blonde s'exécuta sans rechigner.

-J'ai trouvé les informations concernant ta dette d'étude, ton adresse actuelle et les trois précédentes, les paiements pour ta mère, ton propre historique médical, ton état civil depuis les sept dernières ann-

-Il y avait quoi dedans ?

-Quoi ?

Lévy perdit un peu patience.

-Précise-moi ce que tu sais !

Lucy bégaya :

-Euh… Je…

Lévy réalisa que ce qu'elle demandait n'avait pas de sens pour son amie et se rattrapa.

-Désolée. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as trouvé avec plus de détails s'il te plaît.

-Je ne comprends pas. Plus d'informations sur quoi ?!

-Chaque point.

-Il y a beaucoup d'information Lévy, je ne me rappelle pas de tout.

La réceptionniste soupira et secoua distraitement la tête.

-Ton état civil est le même depuis 7 ans, ton historique médical est quasiment vierge. Le seul point hors norme est ton absence d'adresse fixe il y a deux ans.

La bleutée analysa ces révélations. Son amie semblait avoir en main les détails officiels seulement. Ce qui était une bonne chose. La pression relâcha un peu sur ses épaules. Elle espérait que Gajeel saurait s'en contenter. Elle sortit de sa réflexion et offrit un sourire navré à Lucy.

-Excuse-moi. Il y a certaines choses que je ne suis pas encore prête à raconter.

-Lévy… Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais fouillé dans ta vie privée sans y être obligée, tu le sais.

Lévy se leva et fouilla dans son sac à main, elle sortit quelques billets qu'elle laissa sur la table pour payer son repas. Elle y avait à peine touché, quel gâchis.

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Je dois y aller, je t'appelle plus tard et tu me racontes tout sur toi et Natsu d'accord ?

Elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. La blonde hocha la tête et la regarda partir. Elle se sentait affreusement mal, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la trahir et pourtant… Son attitude l'avait quand même surprise, Lévy perdait rarement son sang-froid. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. Gajeel déteignait peut-être plus sur Lévy qu'elle ne le croyait.

Lévy s'empressa de quitter la pizzeria et se mit en chemin vers la firme. La pauvre Lucy… Elle irait s'excuser plus tard pour sa réaction. Elle l'avait un peu malmenée.

Elle avait du mal à gérer les élans de rage qu'elle sentait monter. De quel droit cet homme exécrable se permettait-il de fouiller sa vie privée ?! Pourquoi ne pas lui poser la question directement ? _Mais non ! M. Redfox a tous les droits !_ Elle ralentit et retint un relent de colère. Oui. Il avait _presque_ tous les droits mais il y avait des choses qu'elle n'était pas dans l'obligation de partager. _Crétin._ Il allait voir celui-là.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment en coup de vent et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle était sur le point de monter voir Gajeel et de le confronter mais elle se ravisa rapidement. Si elle le confrontait maintenant, elle mettrait son amie dans une position délicate. Elle se mordit le pouce. Cet abruti avait bien prévu son coup !

En plus, elle devait se préparer à rencontrer Elfman. Elle soupira bruyamment et prit la direction de son office. Elle rassembla son dossier et alla chercher un plateau de rafraîchissements. Deux whiskys.

Force était de constater que le frère de Mira était grand. Vraiment grand. Avec les mêmes cheveux blancs que sa soeur.

Lévy mit un point d'honneur à lui offrir un accueil chaleureux et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'au petit boudoir du deuxième. Elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec cette armoire à glace aux allures de faux dur.

Elfman était un homme droit. Sa famille étant déjà fortunée, il n'avait fait qu'augmenter ses profits au cours des dernières années. Il s'était lui-même lancé dans le commerce de tissus puis avait aidé lors de l'ouverture de Strauss Couture. L'importation de textiles de qualité était un marché restreint mais payant.

Tout ça, Lévy l'avait déjà lu dans ses fichiers. Elfman était une figure publique, il ne lui apprenait donc rien mais c'était quelqu'un d'intéressant à côtoyer. Chaleureux et plutôt bel homme. Père de deux petits démons dont il était extrêmement fier.

L'archiviste le quitta aux bons soins de Lucy à qui elle fit un clin d'oeil avant de partir rédiger son rapport.

Vers 20H30, la jeune femme releva la tête de sa paperasse et elle vit son client de la journée passer devant la porte de son bureau. Il devait sortir de son entretien. Il ne la remarqua pas, les lumières étaient déjà presque toutes éteintes. Il sortit directement de l'entreprise.

Lévy prépara sa clé USB et monta à l'étage. Aussi bien aller faire son compte-rendu tout de suite. Elle pourrait rentrer un peu plus tôt et profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil puisque la semaine semblait assez chargée.

Elle toqua à la porte de son patron et attendit. Aucune réponse. Il avait peut-être profité du délai entre ses deux rencontres pour aller se dégourdir. Elle insista quand même et entendit quelqu'un soupirer fortement de l'autre côté. Des pas se rapprochèrent et Gajeel Redfox ouvrit la porte, un dossier à la main et un cigare aux lèvres.

-T'es en avance.

Lévy lui fit un sourire pincé et se redressa.

-Comme votre client a quitté plus tôt que prévu, je me suis permise de vous remettre cette clé immédiatement. Puis-je entrer ?

Le brun la regarda d'un air blasé et se mit sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Elle ne se fit pas prier et passa devant. Gajeel tira sur son cigare et referma la porte de son bureau derrière lui.

Lévy regarda l'office de son patron. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une lampe sur le bar à boissons. En y regardant de plus près, l'archiviste remarquant qu'il contenait une diversité intéressante de breuvages bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu le brun boire autre chose que du whisky. Il gardait sûrement de la variété pour ses clients importants. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle passait le voir pour leur entretien, la presque totalité des employés avaient déjà quitté. Les couloirs étaient silencieux ce qui donnait une atmosphère calme et à la fois lourde.

Gajeel déposa le document qu'il tenait sur son bureau et s'installa face à son employée. Lévy lui tendit la clé et fit un résumé détaillé de ce qu'elle contenait. Il n'y avait heureusement rien de bien vilain concernant la famille Strauss. La jeune femme en était soulagée. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu tomber sur quelque chose de frauduleux au sujet de la famille de Mira. Le brun hocha la tête.

-Pas trop mal.

Lévy sourit. Elle sortit son horaire de la semaine de sa poche et la déplia.

-Merci. J'avais quelques questions concernant mon horaire si vous permettez.

-Mh.

-Jeudi est actuellement hachuré.

Le brun se pencha et regarda le papier. Il prit son temps pour lui répondre.

-T'as congé.

-Y a-t-il une raison particulière ?

Gajeel se redressa et croisa les bras. Un rictus étira ses lèvres.

-On a un rendez-vous d'affaire vendredi et samedi.

-On ?

-Tu viens. Emmène ton calepin et des fringues.

Elle ne comptait pas refuser, elle savait que c'était inutile et ça ne la dérangeait pas d'y aller. Au moins, ce coup-ci il l'avisait directement et il lui donnait congé avant de partir. La jeune femme hocha la tête, satisfaite.

-Et où se trouve ce rendez-vous ?

Le brun étira un rictus amusé.

-Au Venezuela.

Lévy sentait une boule lui obstruer la gorge. Ils devaient prendre l'avion ?!

-T'aime pas voler Crevette ?

Elle tenta de se ressaisir.

-N-non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Vous me ferez parvenir les détails.

-Parfait.

Le brun remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas relevé le surnom. Ça devait la troubler même si elle ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser paraître.

Il s'approcha d'avantage, mettant volontairement un pied dans l'espace personnel de Lévy. Elle croisa le regard de son patron et le soutint.

Gajeel avait beaucoup de prestance en plus d'avoir un charme bestial. Ce n'était pas le genre de tout le monde. Certains le trouvaient même effrayant mais pas Lévy. Il la fascinait.

Elle se souvint de la présence du dossier que tenait Gajeel au début de leur entretien. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. C'était sa chance d'ouvrir la discussion. Elle recula lentement vers le document, faisant mine de se soustraire à la présence du brun. Gajeel était loin d'être dupe. Il la laissa faire et s'amusa de son petit manège. Il savait qu'en demandant ses informations à la petite réceptionniste il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle en parle à son amie. Il indiqua l'objet de sa convoitise du menton.

-Tu veux ta filière ?

Lévy fronça faussement les sourcils.

-Quelle filière ?

Gajeel avança encore jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme bute contre le meuble. Il se pencha sur son employée et ramassa le dossier. Le parfum métallique du brun glissa sur la peau de la jeune femme. Il feuilleta distraitement le document et le lança un peu plus loin, hors de portée de main. Il reporta son attention sur sa compagne et sourit narquoisement. La respiration de Lévy s'accéléra. Elle pesta contre elle-même et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Donc ?

-J'aime savoir à qui j'ai à faire.

La jeune femme arqua le dos vers l'arrière.

-C'est donc bien ma filière ?

-Mh.

-Qui vous a permis de fouiller dans ma vie privée ? Posez-moi les questions et j'y répondrai.

Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux du jeune homme. Elle venait de titiller sa curiosité.

-Toutes les questions ?

-Absolument.

Il plaça ses mains sur le meuble de chaque côté d'elle et étira un sourire goguenard. Il allait aimer ce jeu. Lévy déglutit, elle se sentait un peu intimidée mais ne dévia pas les yeux.

-T'as couché avec combien d'hommes ?

Il avait toujours été très direct, donc elle s'attendait à cette question. Elle frémit quand même légèrement. Il était tellement près, est-ce qu'il pouvait entendre son coeur d'où il était ? Il battait tellement fort.

-Un seul.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Elle se corrigea.

-Deux.

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pensé à sa relation avec lui. Pouvait-on seulement appeler ça une relation ?

Il hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait. Lévy ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette information ne devait pas être indiquée dans son rapport. Elle essaya de maintenir le contact visuel de Gajeel, ce qui amusa beaucoup ce dernier. Il fit descendre ses yeux vers les lèvres de la jeune femme. Vers sa gorge.

-Anomalie médicale ?

Elle répondit d'un souffle.

-En pleine forme.

Il attendit qu'elle lui donne la réponse qu'il attendait. La jeune femme comprit le sous-entendu et pencha la tête d'un côté à l'autre.

-Aucune. Tu as mon dossier à l'appui.

Il attrapa sa main sous la sienne.

-Relation ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre où tu veux en venir.

Gajeel la tira lentement vers lui, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur sa clavicule. Lévy ferma les yeux et expira doucement, docile. Il remonta à son oreille.

-Je partage pas.

Un frisson la parcourut jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Je n'ai pas le bon métier alors.

-Ça s'arrange. Réponds.

-Aucune relation.

Le brun sembla satisfait.

-Garde ça tel quel.

Il cueillit sèchement ses lèvres.

Lévy répondit timidement à son étreinte, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. C'était dur de faire la part des choses entre une relation professionnelle normale et la leur. Son partenaire remonta sa main sur son bras, il resserrait tranquillement son étreinte. C'était si doux.

La jeune femme se rappela un détail. Elle sourit malicieusement et fit un effort monstre pour se soustraire à cette sensation enivrante. Elle se faufila vivement hors de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas vers la porte et esquiva de justesse la poigne de Gajeel. Elle saisit le dossier contenant ses informations personnelles et l'agita triomphalement, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

-Pose-moi les questions directement à l'avenir. Je ne mors qu'un peu !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, ouvrit la porte et s'éclipsa, laissant Gajeel seul avec un certain malaise. Il regarda la porte se fermer lentement derrière elle et étira un sourire carnassier. Cette femme… Il s'appuya contre le meuble. Il s'était bien fait avoir. Il haussa les épaules, au moins il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Ou presque.

Lévy dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse. Elle se doutait bien que Gajeel ne la pourchasserait pas mais elle ne tenait pas à le vérifier. Elle était fière d'elle-même. Elle avait su manœuvrer la situation sans impliquer son amie. Elle ramassa ses choses dans son bureau et quitta joyeusement le travail.

Elle héla un taxi. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et c'était plus rapide que de prendre le métro. Elle allait devoir penser à s'acheter une voiture éventuellement.

Elle s'installa à l'arrière du véhicule et donna son adresse au chauffeur. Il se mit en route.

Lévy pouvait enfin souffler. Même si elle était satisfaite de sa petite bravade face à Gajeel, elle savait que lui aussi avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Plus précisément au sujet du partage. " _Ça s'arrange._ " Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là ? Avait-il l'intention de la retirer de l'accueil des clients ?

Lévy se mordit l'ongle du pouce. S'il faisait ça, ça allait couper de beaucoup son salaire. Cette partie de son travail la rebutait mais c'était aussi la partie la plus payante et ça s'était avéré beaucoup moins contraignant que prévu. Aucun client n'avait profité d'elle, elle avait su garder ses entretiens légers et professionnels. Pour la plupart. La bleutée eut une petite pensée pour Sting Eucliff et elle réprima un frisson. Elle secoua la tête et refusa de songer à cet homme puéril.

Si elle s'occupait seulement de son patron, elle n'aurait plus à gérer ce type de client. Gajeel serait exclusif. _Exclusif_ … C'était gros comme terme. Ça ne concernait probablement que sa part à elle du contrat et cette pensée l'irrita un peu.

Le taxi se rangea devant son appartement, coupant court à ses réflexions. Elle paya sa course et entra chez elle. La jeune femme déposa le document contenant ses informations sur la table et partit se coucher. La semaine allait être longue. Dire qu'elle allait visiter le Venezuela ! Bon pour affaire mais quand même ! Ce serait la première fois qu'elle partait si loin.

Son téléphone sonna bruyamment. Lévy pesta contre elle-même. Elle ne fermait jamais son appareil avant de se mettre au lit. La sonnerie persista, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle devenait de plus en plus aiguë. Elle se fit la note de la changer ou même de la supprimer et de ne laisser que la vibration. Elle essaya maladroitement de répondre mais sa vue encore brouillée du matin n'aidait en rien. Elle réussit à décrocher au bout d'efforts monstrueux et d'impatience.

-Mmmallo ?

Un piaillement strident lui répondit.

-Léééévyyy ! Tu ne m'as pas rappelé hier !

-Ah Lucy, désolée j'ai-

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-J'ai complètement oublié.

-C'est pas grave, je suis devant chez toi, ouvre-moi.

La blonde raccrocha. Lévy laissa tomber l'appareil près de son oreiller. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et se demanda si son amie serait prête à attendre dehors encore dix petites minutes. La sonnette de son appartement lui signala que non. Elle soupira fortement et se leva. Une chance qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Lucy car son envi de l'ignorer et de se rendormir était énorme. La bleutée enfila un short et un soutien-gorge. Normalement, elle serait encore au lit à cette heure. Elle aurait tout le temps de se préparer plus tard.

Elle alla ouvrir à son amie. Lucy portait déjà sa tenue de travail. Dans un certain sens c'était normal puisqu'elle commençait plus tôt et se dirigeait vers le bureau.

-Bon matin !

Lévy ne répondit pas et se contenta de laisser entrer son amie.

-Bien dormi ?

-Trop peu. Je n'aurais pas dit non à quelques heures de plus.

Lucy enleva ses chaussures.

-M. Redfox t'a retenu ?

Il y avait du sous-entendu dans sa voix. La blonde remarqua le document sur la table et pâlit.

-Tu lui as reprit le dossier ?

Lévy se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Il l'avait dans les mains quand je suis arrivée. Je suis partie avec.

-J'ai l'impression d'être tellement en retard sur ce qui se passe entre vous deux ! Raconte !

Lucy alla à la cuisine et commença à préparer du café tandis que la bleutée s'installait à table pour une fois. Elle ouvrit distraitement la filière.

-C'est un crétin. Voilà.

-Y'a eu des rapprochements donc !

Lévy lâcha un petit rire.

-Tu as un drôle de raisonnement.

La blonde vint rejoindre son amie avec deux cafés. Elle lui en tendit un.

-Dis-moi le contraire !

Elle joua des sourcils et but une gorgée. Lévy rosit légèrement et garda les yeux sur sa tasse.

-Je ne sais pas comment voir tout ça. La soirée du banquet était très agréable, peut-être même trop. Je me suis mise à l'aise et de fil en aiguille j'ai fini par lui manquer de respect. Ça l'a mis hors de lui.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-...

C'était fascinant à quel point une simple tasse de café pouvait sembler intéressante quand on n'avait pas envie de poursuivre une discussion.

Lucy se redressa sur sa chaise, tout à coup très intéressée.

-Allez ! Je dirai rien, promis !

-Il n'a pas vraiment eu la réaction que je croyais.

La bleutée commença à triturer le coin de son short. Son amie la laissa poursuivre.

-On s'est un peu engueulé et… Bref on a laissé couler et... Il m'a ramenée chez lui.

La blonde lâcha un petit cri strident et s'appuya sur la table.

-C'est pour ça que tu as annulé dimanche !

-Non ! Bon, entre autre mais j'étais vraiment épuisée !

Lucy rigola gentiment et Lévy réalisa le double sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Attends, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Elle fit une pause et soupira.

-En fait… Je peux te dire un truc ?

-Tu peux tout me dire.

Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise. Elle avait besoin d'en parler, d'extérioriser sa pensée.

-Il m'a embrassé.

-D'accord... Mais tu n'avais pas couché avec lui aussi ?

-Oui ça aussi-

Lucy croisa les doigts, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Ça devait être torride.

-Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce mot mais si on en revenait à mon problème ?

-En quoi embrasser Gajeel est un problème ?

Lévy se leva sur le coup.

-Mais c'est ÇA le problème. J'ai laissé ce crétin arrogant m'embrasser et… et...

La jeune femme se rassit sur sa chaise, son amie posa une main compatissante dans son dos. Elle pesa chacun de ses mots pour ne pas la brusquer :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais peut-être commencer à potentiellement éprouv-

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-C'est pas possible.

Lucy attendit que la suite vienne mais elle ne vint pas. Même si elle souhaitait en parler, Lévy ne semblait pas prête à mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait entre elle et M. Redfox. La blonde tapota la main de son amie et l'invita à continuer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

-Je pense que j'ai rencontré sa femme.

-SA FEMME ?! Attend, Gajeel a une femme ?! Mais ça change tout.

La bleutée rassura son amie :

-Il n'a pas voulu me dire qui elle était. J'ai présumé que c'était sa femme, elle agissait comme si c'était le cas.

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

-Explique-moi.

-Elle lui donnait des petits surnoms et elle a essayé de me virer de chez lui.

-Elle a "essayé" de te virer ?

Lévy but son café, elle était étrangement calme.

-Gajeel l'a chassée. Après il ne voulait plus en parler alors on a laissé tomber le sujet. Je suis partie pas longtemps après.

Lucy était ahurie. Juste comme ça. Son amie se trouvait potentiellement avec le mot maîtresse tatoué sur le front et ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle n'avait pas poussé plus loin. Si elle s'était retrouvée à sa place, Lucy aurait fait un carnage.

En fait… Peut-être pas. La situation dans laquelle se trouvaient Lévy et son patron sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire. Elle soupira. Elle qui se faisait une joie de prévoir des sorties de couples, elle devrait reporter son projet à plus tard. Elle n'abandonnait pas l'idée pour autant, elle ne faisait que la reporter !

-Si c'est sa femme, ça ne plane pas haut en tout cas.

L'archiviste tenta d'emmener un autre sujet sur le tapis. Son envie de partager sa situation lui avait passée.

-Et avec Natsu c'est comment ?

Son amie accepta sa demande implicite.

-Ça se passe bien, on y va par étape. Il est tellement gentil, on dirait qu'il a peur de me brusquer.

Lévy compara sans le vouloir sa situation à la sienne et échappa un soupir.

-Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien Lucy, je suis contente que tout se passe bien entre vous deux.

La blonde rit nerveusement.

-C'est _presque_ parfait.

-Presque ?

-Tu vas trouver ça drôle… En fait- On dirait qu'il me voit comme son pote par moment.

-Son pote ?

Lucy se passa une main dans les cheveux et essaya de mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait.

-Exemple, l'autre soir après m'avoir ramenée chez moi il m'a donné une tape dans le dos. Pas de baiser, pas d'accolade. Une tape dans le dos et il est parti. Moi qui pensait l'inviter à entrer !

La bleutée se retint de rire et plaça sa main devant sa bouche.

-T'es sûre qu'il a de l'intérêt ?

-À deux cent pourcent !

-Il est stupide ?

La blonde prit quand même le temps d'y réfléchir ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de son amie.

-Arrête de rire, je crois pas qu'il soit idiot. C'est plus… de la naïveté selon moi.

-À ce point ?! On s'entend pour dire que tu es une femme très désirable, qu'est-ce qui le retient ?

-Si je savais !

Les deux amies se mirent à rire sans entrain. Chacune à leur façon, c'était un peu la merde.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire un merci tout spécial à elfania, FairyFanTail, Timelina27, Crystal, Pamuy73, blackfanou, mina yuna, Levy92, Tisama, Ayuka-tetsuya, Charlotte, QcFanficGirl et biens d'autres. Commencer à publier a été quelque chose de gros pour moi et j'ai pu compter sur votre soutiens. Vous me motivez à élargir mes horizons. Je suis bien contente que mon One Shot vous ait plu et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, allez y jeter un oeil, j'ai eu bien du plaisir à l'écrire ! Ah oui ! Un merci tout spécial à QcFanficGirl d'avoir été ma Bêta pour ce chapitre. C'est une amie de longue date très précieuse pour moi ! Voilà, je finis là-dessus et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**_

 **CHAPITRE 09**

La blonde avait filé une fois sa tasse de café terminée. Lévy sourit, sa visite lui avait fait du bien. Elle l'aurait étripée un peu plus tôt mais son envie avait vite passée. Elle ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir longtemps. Elle ouvrit sa garde-robe et analysa les choix qui s'offraient à elle. Elle sortit un pantalon de type bermuda gris et une chemise sans manche à motifs estivaux. Avec de petits talons ouverts et un bandana assorti ce serait parfait !

 _Aujourd'hui ce sera une belle journée !_

Le coeur léger, la jeune femme prit le métro en direction de son lieu de travail. Elle avait une rencontre prévue en milieu d'après-midi. Elle aurait largement le temps de grappiller des renseignements dans la matinée. Elle songea que si Gajeel la retirait de l'accueil, elle n'aurait plus à faire de recherches pour préparer sa documentation. Ça lui ferait bizarre, c'était une partie intéressante de son travail. Quand elle allait à ses rencontres, elle avait l'impression de déjà connaître un peu plus ses clients. Peut-être qu'il lui demanderait quand même de préparer les dossiers. À moins qu'il n'engage quelqu'un d'autre. Ça aussi c'était une possibilité.

Lévy se secoua mentalement. Ça ne servait pas à grand chose de spéculer, elle aurait l'heure juste bien assez tôt. Il lui restait deux rencontres avant son départ pour le Venezuela. Celle d'aujourd'hui ça allait, c'était surtout sa rencontre avec le blondinet de service qui l'inquiétait.

On annonça son arrêt. Lévy releva la tête et se prépara à sortir du métro.

Jeudi elle irait passer la journée avec sa mère. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait bon espoir que bientôt elle serait en mesure de payer une bonne partie de ses frais médicaux. Elle lui manquait tellement.

Lévy entra dans le bâtiment de l'entreprise et salua Lucy d'un clin d'oeil. La blonde lui répondit d'un immense sourire et retourna à son appel.

L'archiviste déverrouilla son bureau et déposa ses effets personnels. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que sa charmante amie pointa le bout de son nez, radieuse.

-Bonjour ! J'ai un formulaire à te faire signer !

-Tiens donc ? C'est quoi comme formulaire ?

La blonde haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée, de la paperasse d'entreprise ? J'avais un courriel disant de te l'apporter dès ton arrivée. Je ne suis que l'humble messagère.

Elle s'inclina de façon grotesque et tendit la feuille à Lévy qui roula des yeux.

-Je signe en bas ?

-Exactement.

Elle prit le papier et le lu rapidement. C'était une ouverture de compte à transactions préautorisés. La bleutée fronça des sourcils. Ça lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune enveloppe pour l _'après-banquet_ et le client de lundi.

-Une espèce de carte de crédit d'entreprise ? Pourquoi ?

Lucy haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait rien.

La porte du petit bureau de l'archiviste s'ouvrit sur . Le timing était parfait. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Lévy jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au brun. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même teinte. Le tout lui allait vraiment bien, ajoutant un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendait encore plus désirable. Il n'avait pas besoin de couleurs vives pour attirer l'attention.

Gajeel remarqua la présence de sa réceptionniste et la salua.

-J'm'occupe de ça.

Lucy hocha la tête et contourna son patron. Elle coula un regard plein d'étoiles à son amie qui soupira d'exaspération. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau celle-là. La blonde referma derrière elle. Gajeel attendit que le son de ses talons se dissipe un peu et pointa le document du menton.

-C'est fait ?

-Pas encore. Pourquoi tu veux m'ouvrir un compte ? Utilise le mien, je vais te donner l'accès.

Le brun fit comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

-Signe-le.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda le document.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas utiliser le mien ? Expliques-toi.

Il soupira bruyamment. La jeune femme se faisait un malin plaisir à toujours questionner ses décisions. Ça ne menait nul part.

-C'est pas un nouveau compte.

Un silence obstiné lui répondit.

-C'est une annexe du mien. T'auras ta paye de base comme d'hab'.

Lévy ouvrit la bouche et la referma bêtement. Elle se reprit et secoua vivement la tête.

-Non. Je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas le but.

-T'auras plus de chèques, tu piges comme tu veux point barre.

Lévy rigola nerveusement et se leva de sa chaise en serra ses bras.

-J'ai dit non merci. Je veux garder un minimum d'intimité. Pas que tu analyses chacun de mes achats. En plus, tu risques d'avoir un énorme trou dans ton budget si tu me donnes libre accès.

Gajeel haussa des épaules. Il avait déjà sa petite idée de faite. Il n'y changerait pas.

-De c'que j'ai vu t'as pas vraiment des goûts d'luxe.

La jeune femme prit la mouche. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Ce genre de détail, il l'avait obtenu en fouillant dans ses informations personnelles. Comment pouvait-il avoir accès à ça ?!

-T'as été voir mon historique ? Tu peux pas faire ça, c'est personnel.

Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait toute cette situation. Ça donnerait beaucoup d'emprise à Gajeel sur sa vie. Il verrait absolument toutes ses transactions ? Il saurait même où elle allait pour ses fringales nocturnes. Non. Ça ne le concernait pas et elle n'était pas obligée de partager tout ça. Elle inspira un grand coup et lui tendit le papier.

-J'aimerais que tu continues par chèques, je veux garder un minimum de vie privée.

Le brun eu un léger rire qu'il tenta de garder pour lui.

-J'en saurai pas plus qu'j'en sais déjà. Signe.

Lévy ravala les mignonnes paroles qui lui passaient par la tête. Il était obstiné mais elle l'était tout autant.

-Non. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

Comme si la quasi totalité de ses actions ne l'étaient pas !

-Tu vas t'habituer.

-C'est non.

Un silence électrique suivit. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à céder mais si son rapprochement avec Gajeel avait appris quelque chose à Lévy, c'était à quel point il était impatient. Elle attendit donc. Savourant chaque seconde, sachant que son compagnon serait le premier à parler. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'obliger à signer. Elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil. Elle attendit.

Le brun fut effectivement le premier à parler mais si elle avait été un peu plus attentive, Lévy aurait aussi appris quelque chose de primordial en côtoyant le brun. Il avait toujours une longueur d'avance. Il lui fit un sourire narquois.

-Signes ou t'auras rien.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-La baise et le client que t'as fait. T'en fais donation ?

Lévy s'emporta.

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé Gajeel, tu peux pas refuser de me payer.

Le brun ricana intérieurement.

-Je refuse pas. Si tu signes t'as accès à ta paie.

Il appuya sur le dernier mot. Sa compagne lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-C'est du chantage.

Gajeel ne répondit rien. À ce point, il savait qu'elle avait déjà perdu. Elle lui arracha le papier des mains et se pencha sur son bureau pour finalement le signer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il oserait utiliser cet argument contre elle.

-Je vais te dénoncer.

Gajeel rigola un peu, il s'approcha et s'appuya dans son dos. Lévy le chassa mollement sans succès. Il appuya son menton sur son épaule et la regarda apposer sa signature, satisfait.

-Dénonce-moi.

Il avait le culot de la narguer en plus.

-Je vais faire ça et ensuite te vider de ton pognon.

Le brun ricana et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-J'ferai en sorte d'en avoir pour mon argent alors.

Lévy se retourna et lui colla son maudit papier au visage. Elle lui jeta un regard furibond et tenta de s'extirper de son étreinte.

-Crétin. Va-t'en avec ton contrat bidon et laisse-moi tranquille.

Gajeel lui ébouriffa les cheveux et reprit son formulaire dûment signé. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux, satisfait. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une carte crystalline. Le nom de Lévy y était inscrit.

-T'avais déjà fait les démarches sans m'en parler ?!

-Entre autres.

Lévy soupira d'exaspération. Le connard. Il savait depuis le début qu'elle allait signer et de ce qu'elle constatait, ce n'était qu'une formalité. Cet homme l'énervait à un tel point !

-Sors de mon bureau.

Elle ouvrit la porte et l'invita à quitter. Gajeel sourit narquoisement et appuya avec son pied sur celle-ci, Lévy résista pour la garder ouverte.

-Dehors.

-T'as pas dit merci.

-Tu veux une baffe comme remerciement ?

-Non.

Gajeel referma finalement la porte. Lévy avait dépassé le stade de l'agacement. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, elle était loin d'être stupide mais elle était aussi loin de lui être reconnaissante.

-Je ne vais pas te sauter dans les bras en te remerciant de violer ma vie privée.

-C'est une vision comme une autre.

Philosophie de merde. Il ne partirait pas en plus. Lévy soupira, décidément ce matin, il avait envie de lui pourrir la vie. Elle avait de moins en moins de temps pour monter son dossier. Elle regarda Gajeel de biais et se décida à contre-coeur. Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un rapide baiser sans délicatesse sur la joue. Elle tira sur la poignée et lui montra la sortie. Elle insista.

-J'ai du travail.

-Bonne journée Miss McGarden.

sortit de son bureau et prit tout de suite la direction du sien. Lévy marmonna :

-Crétin.

Il ralentit doucement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il reprit son chemin vers l'étage, très fier de lui. Quelques employés l'observèrent passer avec un drôle d'air. C'était si rare de le voir sourire.

Lévy avait du mal à faire passer ce qui venait de se produire. Elle reprit sa place sur sa chaise et sortit la carte que lui avait donnée Gajeel. Elle la regarda, la fit tourner entre ses doigts et finit par la déposer sur son bureau. Son nom était inscrit en lettres argentées. Elle croisa les mains sous son menton et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire de ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas la couper, elle en avait quand même besoin pour les traitements de sa mère et ça serait d'avouer qu'elle était passée par toutes ces épreuves pour rien finalement. Non, elle allait simplement l'utiliser de façon réfléchit. Pour sa mère.

La bleutée pencha la tête sur le côté. À moins qu'elle s'évertue vraiment à lui soutirer tout son argent avec des babioles complètement inutiles. L'esquisse d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Après tout, aujourd'hui on pouvait acheter n'importe quoi en ligne…

Elle soupira encore. Elle n'acceptait pas du tout la façon dont Gajeel lui avait imposé sa décision mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne jetait pas l'éponge, l'homme qui la ferait vivre à son crochet n'était pas encore né. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui avait de la valeur à ses yeux, c'était son intégrité.

L'archiviste regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours rien mis en place pour recevoir son client. Quel était son nom déjà ? Droy ? Elle alluma son ordinateur et se mit tout de suite au travail.

Après une recherche approfondie sur le client, Lévy en vint à la conclusion que cet homme n'était vraiment pas intéressant. C'était le cas typique de l'homme qui se lançait dans les affaires en croyant avoir l'idée du siècle pour finalement être complètement à côté de la plaque. Il avait mis une fortune dans sa compagnie !

Elle trouvait ça dommage mais avant d'investir des sommes faramineuses sur quelque chose, il fallait d'abord prendre en compte le besoin de la population. Droy avait oublié ce détail.

Lucy avait vu juste, leur patron allait sûrement le rencontrer pour lui éviter la faillite. Pour lui racheter ses parts et en faire autre chose. Lévy réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Quoiqu'en tant qu'archiviste, elle n'avait pas à le savoir. _Et en tant que Lévy ?_ Avait-elle le droit de lui poser ce genre de questions ? Elle chassa cette pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de dîner et partit directement chercher des rafraîchissements comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant chaque entretien.

 _Je pourrais prendre la carte pour les soins de maman et ensuite acheter une tonne de bouquins. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien ajouté à ma collection !_

Lévy avait toujours adoré les livres mais n'avait plus vraiment de temps pour se plonger dans une bonne lecture. Quand elle s'installait avec son roman, elle pouvait rester assise pendant des jours et des nuits sans manger ni dormir. Elle ressortait la tête de ses pages avec des poches sous les yeux et le regard pétillant.

Lévy réalisa qu'elle rêvassait encore. Ça lui arrivait souvent depuis quelques temps. Elle regarda ce qu'elle était en train de faire et remarqua qu'elle avait servi deux whiskys. Encore.

Elle n'aimait pas ce breuvage et c'était contre ses principes de boire pendant les heures de bureau. Elle se demanda si ses entretiens comptaient comme du temps de bureau. Elle secoua la tête, peu importait, elle n'allait pas boire cette liqueur horrible ! Elle approcha la bouteille d'alcool et s'accroupit devant le comptoir, le goulot au niveau des yeux pour vider le contenu de son verre à l'intérieur. Le liquide ambré coula le long de la bouteille. Les perles riches roulèrent jusqu'à sa base. Lévy nettoya et rinça son verre qu'elle remplit d'eau. Elle n'avait plus le temps de se faire un thé ou un café.

Elle alla porter ses rafraîchissements au boudoir du deuxième et se dirigea vers l'accueil pour rencontrer ce cher Droy. Elle épousseta son chemisier et colla un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres. Un homme enrobé coiffé d'une façon peu commune attendait près de Lucy. Sa coiffure avait l'air de la houppette d'un cornet de crème glacée. Un autre homme en habit se tenait un peu plus à l'écart. Lévy alla les rejoindre et ledit Droy lui répondit chaleureusement.

-Bonjour miss..?

-McGarden, appelez-moi Lévy !

-Droy. Vous êtes jolie ! J'imagine que vous êtes la personne qu'on m'a attitré ?

Lévy fronça les sourcils. Attitré ? C'était drôlement amené. Elle trouva la situation un peu gênante. De plus, le visage de cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu… Elle devait l'avoir aperçu parmi les articles qu'elle avait trouvés à son sujet. Peu importe. Elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle garda son sourire et confirma le tout.

-En effet, c'est moi qui vous tiendrai compagnie avant votre entretien avec M. Redfox.

-Fantastique ! J'en suis honoré.

-Votre ami nous accompagne-t-il au boudoir ?

-Oh non. Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, il va m'attendre ici.

L'homme en question hésita un instant et passa son regard de l'un à l'autre.

L'archiviste hocha de la tête. Elle avait plus de chance de soutirer des informations à son client s'il n'était pas escorté.

-Lucy lui indiquera où il peut vous attendre. Vous pouvez me suivre.

Lucy intervint.

-Ne serait-il pas mieux si l'agent de monsieur montait également ?

Lévy qui avait déjà commencé à partir se retourna.

-Inutile, la salle d'attente est très confortable.

Sur ce, elle et Droy prirent le chemin du boudoir.

Gajeel profita d'une accalmie dans son horaire pour quitter son bureau. Il aurait peut-être le temps d'avaler un truc cette fois. Il avait une tonne de choses à faire avant son départ pour le Venezuela. Pas question de reporter le tout à son retour. Il descendit les marches vers l'accueil et remarqua que sa secrétaire le fixait anxieusement. Il tenta de l'ignorer et reporta son attention sur les arrangements floraux. La personne en charge de ceux-ci faisait vraiment des merveilles ! C'était chic et simple. Un mariage qu'il aimait bien.

Lucy ne lâcha pas prise. Elle scotcha son regard sur lui avec insistance, une vraie emmerdeuse. Gajeel commençait à trouver ça bien énervant. Ses employés n'avaient jamais eut à s'adresser directement à lui pour faire leur travail mais depuis peu, il ne pouvait pas descendre du deuxième sans que les gens lui demande toutes sortes de choses. S'il leur foutait une bonne frousse, ils recommenceraient sûrement à prendre leurs propres décisions.

Le brun était plutôt insensible aux états d'âme de la blonde mais comme elle était le premier visage que les clients voyaient en entrant, il abdiqua et se força à lui toucher deux mots.

-Hey Blondie, sourire ça tue pas.

Un peu rude mais bon.

La secrétaire se mordit fortement la lèvre. Elle avait un affreux sentiment concernant le client qu'elle avait vu partir avec Lévy mais elle ne savait pas comment en faire part à son employeur.

-Je suis désolée, j'y porterai une attention particulière...

Elle fit une pause et reprit.

, avez-vous la possibilité de devancer votre entretien ?

Gajeel fronça des sourcils. Son employée n'était pas du genre impertinente, il la réprimanda donc calmement.

-J'm'occupe de mes horaires, occupe-toi d'sourire aux clients.

Lucy prit la mouche. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa place de lui dire quoi faire mais il devait bien y avoir une façon de lui faire comprendre ses craintes. L'agent de Droy se trouvait toujours à portée d'oreille. Elle tenait tellement à Lévy, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse se retrouver seule face à ce client en particulier. La réceptionniste réfléchit rapidement à comment amener le sujet.

-Dans ce cas, dois-je autoriser l'agent de votre client à monter les rejoindre ? Le malheureux attend ici depuis un bon moment.

Elle attira l'attention de son patron vers l'homme qui attendait sur les bancs de l'accueil.

-Son agent ?

L'homme se leva et alla serrer la main de Gajeel. Il avait une poigne forte et sèche à la manière d'un militaire.

-M. Redfox. Hugues d'Edolas, je m'occupe de la sécurité de notre client.

Gajeel avait fait l'école militaire, il s'était ensuite spécialisé du côté entrepreneurial mais il savait encore reconnaître quelqu'un du milieu.

-T'as fait l'armée ?

-Oui monsieur. J'ai suivi ma formation au CHEM, vous connaissez ?

-Mh. J'ai un Titre I au RNCP. J'suis pas trop dans la discipline.

L'homme étira un mince sourire complice. Le propriétaire de FairyTail Enterprise poursuivit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ton client pour avoir besoin d'toi ?

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit de divulguer ces informations.

Gajeel fronça les sourcils, ça ça clochait.

-Et il est où ton client ?

-Une jeune femme est venue le chercher, elle semble avoir un entretien avec lui avant le vôtre. Je n'ai été informé de ce détail qu'à notre arrivée.

Le brun hocha la tête. Dans ce cas...

-C'est mon employée. Comme t'es pas avec le mec en question et qu'tu lui as refilé ton boulot t'es pas en position de rien dire. T'es là pourquoi ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit M. Redfox-

Gajeel le coupa. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience et cette histoire sentait vraiment mauvais.

-Écoute bien. MON employée est avec ce sale type, si j'dois savoir un truc c'est maintenant.

Hugues hésita un moment, Gajeel commençait à être passablement énervé. Lucy se fit toute petite. L'agent finit par s'expliquer.

-Monsieur est en attente de procès. Il est dans l'obligation de couper toute activité commerciale pour une possible réduction de peine, c'est pourquoi il est ici aujourd'hui.

-Ok et il a fait quoi ton mec ?

-Transactions frauduleuses ainsi qu'atteinte à l'intégrité.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonne année 2019 :D**_

 _ **Pourquoi ne pas commencer l'année du bon pied avec un chapitre tranquille mais qui a su se faire attendre ? Je suis particulièrement contente de vous le lâcher, j'ai d'ailleurs bien hâte de mettre le 11 et 12, mais bon, une chose à la fois. ;)**_

 _ **Un merci tout spécial à ceux qui suivent Des talons, vous me faites sourire ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Lévy referma la porte du boudoir derrière son client et alla prendre place sur le sofa. Elle invita Droy à faire de même.

-Un whisky ?

-Avec plaisir !

Il prit le verre et en but une bonne gorgée. Il avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier ce type de breuvage. Pas de la même façon que Gajeel, mais plutôt comme un amateur de boissons en général.

Lévy ne comprenait absolument pas l'intérêt que les hommes portaient au whisky, c'était fort, amer et ça brûlait la gorge. Il n'y avait rien de plaisant là-dedans. Elle lança doucement la discussion.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un fin connaisseur de café ?

-Et non l'moindre ! Je suis dans l'domaine depuis toujours !

-On ne doit pas s'être vanté souvent de vous avoir refilé de l'eau de vaisselle.

Droy rigola et s'avachit contre le dossier.

-Y'a personne qui connaît mieux l'café à des kilomètres, ça j'te l'dit !

-Je n'en doute pas, avez-vous des préférences ? Je suis ouverte aux suggestions.

L'homme prit un moment pour réfléchir.

-Ça s'rait stupide de vous conseiller aut' chose que c'que j'distribue.

Lévy gloussa poliment. Une partie de son travail était de mettre son client en confiance tout en restant subtile.

-Soyez franc s'il vous plaît.

-Ça dépend d'chaque personne, mais j'ai un faible pour les grains Geisha.

Génial. Une sorte de grains qui la rejoignait d'une drôle de façon.

-Ces grains de café proviennent de cultures d'amérique centrale si je ne m'abuse.

Droy se mit à sourire comme un enfant.

-Vous vous y connaissez ?!

-Un tout petit peu.

Elle avait bien sûr fait des recherches avant sa rencontre. Trouver des points rejoignant la clientèle faisait aussi parti de ce qu'elle devait faire quand elle montait son dossier.

Pour sa part, si ce n'était pas du café distribué chez Fairy Tail Enterprise qui était de meilleure qualité, Lévy se contentait très bien de l'instantané qu'elle avait chez elle. Elle n'avait donc pas une opinion très définie de ce qu'était un "bon" café.

Droy poursuivit sur sa lancée.

-Connaissez-vous les grains Don Paolo ?!

Lévy se creusa rapidement la tête. Elle avait vu ce nom apparaître plusieurs fois, mais elle avait un blanc. De toute façon, elle devait trouver une façon de ramener la conversation dans la bonne direction.

-Bien sûr ! En faites-vous la distribution ?

-Ouep, c'est l'un d'nos gros vendeurs !

-Ce doit être un marché profitable pour vous, je vous envie.

-En fait, c'est pas vraiment queq'chose qu'on peut app'ler d'rentable.

-Non ?

-C'est super comme marché, j'avais un bon feeling mais avec les machines qui sortent, qui s'donne la peine de moudre ses grains ? Pas grand monde, ça a pas mal réduit mon champ d'actions et ça a fait foirer mon business.

Lévy se rapprocha de Droy et l'invita à poursuivre.

-Vous étiez dans les affaires avant de vous lancer dans l'importation de café ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard méfiant. Avait-elle été trop directe ? Elle manquait encore un peu de pratique, soutirer subtilement des informations ne lui venait pas nécessairement naturellement. Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle travaillait chez Fairy Tail Enterprise après tout.

Droy haussa les épaules, l'air bon enfant et balaya l'air de sa main.

-C'est pas intéressant. J'risque de t'ennuyer.

Il l'avait vue venir. C'était vraiment embêtant. Elle ne pourrait pas le remettre en confiance facilement.

Lévy ne jeta pas l'éponge, elle devait soutirer le plus de renseignements à son client avant que Gajeel ne le récupère. Elle retira une mousse de son bermuda et tenta de réfléchir à une nouvelle approche.

Le client prit son verre de whisky et le pointa du doigt.

-T'en prends pas ?

Lévy secoua doucement la tête.

-Buvez, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Elle désigna son propre verre qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché.

-De l'eau me suffit.

Il haussa des épaules. C'était son choix, elle était quand même sur ses heures de bureau, elle devait avoir un code de conduite très strict.

S'il savait !

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et but goulûment le liquide onéreux. Il appréciait vraiment ce type de whisky. Un bourbon. Gajeel Redfox, le patron de cette entreprise, avait bon goût. Il savait recevoir. Que ce soit dans son choix de breuvages ou son choix d'employée. Il coula un regard vers la jeune femme qui lui tenait compagnie. Elle était magnifique. Un peu trop chétive à son goût, mais elle dégageait quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant.

Droy déglutit et regarda la montre à son poignet. Il aurait peut-être le temps.

.o.

Gajeel ne prit pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que les propos de Hugues impliquaient.

-Eh merde !

Il tourna les talons et planta l'agent sur place. Il monta vivement les marches menant à l'étage, déboula dans le couloir du deuxième et heurta l'un de ses employés. Il lança un regard noir au concerné et poursuivit son chemin. S'il n'avait pas été aussi pressé, il lui aurait fait comprendre sa façon de penser.

Quelque chose lui tordait l'estomac. Il espérait que ce connard n'avait pas eu le temps de la toucher. Il avait été stupide. Il aurait dû la retirer de son poste avant, lui trouver une remplaçante.

Il ouvrit la porte du boudoir à la volée. Elle percuta le dos de son client qui était visiblement debout et l'envoya lourdement valser sur Lévy. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et poussa un cri de surprise.

Elle recula autant qu'elle le pu et repoussa l'homme. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour l'éloigner, mais assez pour l'empêcher de l'écraser complètement.

Droy se releva lourdement en s'appuyant sur le meuble, Lévy était mortifiée, elle sentait l'haleine du gros homme lui coller à la peau tandis qu'il s'adressait au nouveau venu.

-M. Redfox, c'tait toute une entrée ! J'pensais pas vous rencontrer avant encore une p'tite heure, moi et la miss on a à peine fait connaissance !

Gajeel sera si fort de la mâchoire qu'il en eut mal.

-Dehors.

L'homme perdit son sourire niais et demanda au propriétaire de FairyTail Enterprise de répéter.

-Comment ça, c'est d'jà l'heure ?

Gajeel vissa ses yeux rubis sur le visage gras de l'homme. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre très rapidement celui-là.

Lévy se fit toute petite et ne dit rien.

Le brun esquissa un sourire froid.

-Ouais, "c'est l'heure".

Il agrippa Droy par le col de sa chemise. Il le souleva très lentement, son poids n'était pas un problème mais l'idée de lui fracasser le crâne contre un mur était si tentante. Il devait peser ses gestes sans quoi il l'aurait tué.

L'idée qu'il aurait pu faire du mal à Lévy… Il n'osait même pas y penser. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Y t'a touchée ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Le gros homme commença à se tortiller.

-Hey c'est quoi s'bordel ?! J'ai rien fait, absolument rien !

Gajeel ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Elle n'avait rien. Il voulait vraiment reprendre contenance, mais de savoir qu'un tel maniaque aurait pu lui faire du mal… Il sentit un goût de bile lui monter à la bouche.

Lévy s'interposa avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus.

-Gajeel relâche-le, il n'a vraiment rien fait.

Il expira fortement. Il réouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur elle. Plusieurs émotions se chevauchaient sur son beau visage. Elle le regardait en attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part.

Droy couina et tenta de reprendre appui sur le sol sans succès. Ah oui. Lui. Gajeel se rappela de sa présence et recentra toute son attention sur lui.

-Allez. Toi, dehors.

Le brun traîna son client dans le corridor. L'homme protesta et tenta vainement de se soustraire à la poigne de l'autre. Les jointures de Gajeel étaient aussi blanches que les murs. Il arrêta devant l'escalier et proposa deux options à Droy.

-Tu descends toi-même ou t'as b'soin d'un coup d'main ?

Il avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui broyer le cou.

Le gros homme marmonna :

-J'sais par où passer.

Le brun hocha la tête et le relâcha. Droy n'en demanda pas plus et dévala les marches vers la sortie.

Quand Hugues vit la scène, il se leva dans la salle d'attente et partit sur les talons du gros homme. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de passer la porte et croisa les yeux rubis du propriétaire de l'entreprise. Gajeel resta impassible. Ils quittèrent l'entreprise sous le regard de tous les employés présents. Le brun se détourna et rebroussa chemin vers le boudoir.

.o.

Lévy sorti du boudoir, tremblante, et referma derrière elle. Ce crétin avait complètement ruiné sa rencontre ! À un moment, elle avait cru qu'il allait tuer Droy. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit, mais il était hors de question que son geste reste sans retour. Il allait l'entendre !

Elle prit son plateau à deux mains et se tourna vers le corridor, bien décidée à lui sortir les vers du nez. Elle manqua de peu de percuter Gajeel qui était déjà de retour, il avait été rapide.

-Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'a prit ?!

Le brun pinça les lèvres et jeta un vite coup d'oeil autour, il y avait trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation ici.

-Entre dans l'boudoir.

-Non. Réponds-moi pour une fois !

Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les fortes têtes. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait reprit contenance et elle avait un certain don pour l'emmerder. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira dans la pièce avant que leur joute ne devienne le centre des prochains ragots de bureau. Tout le monde se doutait déjà qu'il se tramait quelque chose mais s'ils se mettaient à s'engueuler dans les couloirs, ça ne le ferait pas.

C'était plus d'informations qu'il n'était prêt à en partager.

Lévy était furieuse. Il avait gâché son entretien. Il referma la porte derrière lui et croisa les bras. Lévy déposa son plateau de rafraîchissements et se planta devant lui. Il avait intérêt à avoir une réplique béton.

-Tu n'avais aucune raison de le virer.

-T'en sais quoi ?!

-J'ai passé plus d'une heure avec lui ! Il n'a RIEN fait de déplacé, tu n'avais pas le droit d'entrer comme tu l'as fait et de lui faire la peur de sa vie !

-Tu connais rien d'ce mec. J't'ai fait une fleur en l'foutant à la porte !

-Non, t'as été une vraie brute et tu m'as nui dans ma récolte d'informations.

Il n'avait pas besoin de justifier ses actions, mais elle, elle lui devait une bonne explication.

-J'avais dit plus de rencontres.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça.

-J'ai dit que j'partageais pas, c'était assez clair non ?

Lévy s'emporta. Était-il vraiment question de ça ? C'est lui qui n'avait rien mis en place pour la retirer de l'accueil. À part étaler sa jalousie haut et fort, il n'avait absolument rien fait pour prendre ce côté de son travail en charge.

-Oui, j'avais compris ce passage, mais ça n'implique en rien mes rencontres. Je suis capable d'éviter les rapprochements.

-Et tu f'ras quoi si ça arrive ?

Il pointa la porte du menton.

-Trois cents livres plus loin, tes arguments ont intérêt à être solides !

Lévy secoua la tête et croisa les bras, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle devait se justifier alors qu'elle n'avait fait que son travail.

-Il ne s'est rien passé ! Et toi, ça ne t'est pas passé par l'esprit de m'avertir concrètement ? Non. Au lieu de ça, tu entres comme un bulldozer dans la pièce et tu vires le pauvre homme.

-Ça t'excuse en rien. Tu rencontres plus personne sans mon approbation.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Cette discussion était complètement stupide. Il n'était pas question qu'elle reste une minute de plus dans cette pièce. Elle contourna Gajeel et ouvrit la porte avant que ses paroles ne dépassent sa pensée.

Le brun la claqua sous son nez.

-J'ai pas fini.

Lévy releva les yeux vers lui, elle avait des envies de meurtre. Autant que lui, mais il restait son patron et elle, une simple employée qui avait tort du point de vue de son employeur. Elle ravala sa colère, elle n'allait pas perdre son emploi pour si peu.

-Je vous écoute.

-T'es remplacée pour demain. Tu prends congé, j'veux pas t'voir au bureau.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne pu rien articuler. Un congé forcé ?! À quoi est-ce que ça rimait ?! Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Elle déglutit difficilement et réussit à partager sa pensée.

-Remplacée ? Pourquoi ?

Gajeel ouvrit finalement la porte et lui laissa suffisamment de place pour passer. C'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait reprit le dessus sur leur échange. Il avait toujours l'air furieux.

-Ça t'concerne pas. Prépare tes trucs, le chauffeur s'ra là vendredi à trois heures du mat'.

Comme toujours, il n'y avait rien à redire. Elle refoula son opinion et hocha de la tête.

-Bien M. Redfox.

Gajeel ne répondit rien.

Lévy réprima un sourire ironique. Ça ne changerait jamais. Il aurait toujours le dernier mot, comme avec n'importe qui. En fait, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne l'ait pas, c'était lui le patron. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle était autre chose qu'une simple employée ? Plus encore, elle n'était pas le "jouet de Fairy Tail" mais celui de Gajeel Redfox.

Elle prit le chemin de son bureau et refoula les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Elle avait peut-être été stupide, mais lui c'était un crétin de première.

Lévy prit place derrière son clavier. Elle inspira un bon coup et essaya de mettre cet événement de côté. Il n'y avait rien de bon à en retirer et elle n'avait visiblement pas de temps à perdre sur le sujet, elle avait encore plusieurs dossiers actifs à fermer avant son départ et elle ne pourrait pas s'en occuper le lendemain. Son patron se permettait peut-être de choisir les rencontres auxquelles elle pouvait participer, mais il n'avait rien précisé sur son travail d'archiviste.

Elle avait trouvé une certaine satisfaction dans cet aspect de son travail d'ailleurs. Elle avait toujours été très efficace quand il s'agissait de transcription de données. Elle se mit à la tâche et essaya de se focaliser sur celle-ci uniquement.

.o.

Gajeel attendit que la jeune femme sorte complètement de son champ de vision avant de quitter le boudoir. Il soupira fortement. Elle avait agit comme s'il avait eu tort de la protéger. Elle ne connaissait pas le fond de cette situation.

Il aurait peut-être dû lui faire part de ce qu'il avait appris, ça aurait été suffisant pour lui expliquer son attitude envers l'autre connard. Il n'avait jamais été très diplomate, encore moins lorsqu'il se mettait en rogne. Il se secoua mentalement, il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier.

Il prit le chemin de son propre bureau, il avait encore quelques détails à mettre en place avant son départ. Des détails qui ne pouvaient pas attendre son retour.

.o.

À la fin de la journée, Lévy passa par l'accueil, Lucy voudrait peut-être aller manger un morceau avec elle. Elle se dirigea à son comptoir et attendit qu'elle termine de ramasser ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle avisa son amie, la blonde lui souria chaleureusement.

-Lévy ! J'ai vu le client partir au pas de course tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Bien sûr. Tout le monde devait avoir entendu parler de l'attitude de Gajeel envers Droy. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en discuter tout de suite.

-On peut en parler plus tard autour d'une pizza si tu veux.

Lucy fit la moue.

-Je suis désolée, Natsu m'a invitée à aller manger un morceau. Pour une fois qu'il se montre un tantinet romantique, je ne vais pas le briser dans son élan.

Lévy se mit à glousser tandis que la secrétaire roulait des yeux dans une mimique grotesque. Elle aussi, elle avait une relation assez particulière.

L'archiviste cessa de rire. Elle. Pas "elle aussi". Il aurait fallu qu'elle-même soit dans une relation pour pouvoir se comparer. Gajeel l'avait bien remise à sa place, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'informations pour comprendre.

La blonde la relança.

-Si tu veux, on ira manger ensemble demain. On se mettra à jour avant ton départ avec M. Redfox.

Lévy frissonna en pensant à son départ, ce voyage promettait d'être malaisant. Elle tenta de cacher sa déception du mieux qu'elle le put, elle aurait vraiment aimé ne pas se retrouver seule ce soir. Elle salua sa bonne amie et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de se changer les idées. Elle passa la porte principale de l'immeuble.

Elle ajusta son sac à main sur son épaule quand on l'apostropha.

-Mlle MacGarden ?

Un très vieil homme en habit, probablement un chauffeur de la compagnie, la salua gentiment.

-Je suis chargé de vous ramener à votre domicile.

Elle prit un certain temps avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. On lui avait prévu un transport ? Gajeel. C'était lui, évidemment. Il n'en était pas question. Elle resta quand même polie, le pauvre homme n'avait rien fait pour qu'elle se montre hostile.

-Je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas très loin, je peux m'y rendre par moi-même.

Le chauffeur ne se démonta pas pour autant, Gajeel l'avait sûrement averti qu'elle était du genre têtue.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir monter, monsieur a été très clair.

Lévy haussa un sourcil.

-Monsieur est borné, mais je le serai encore plus. Bonne soirée.

Elle se mit à marcher. Son patron n'avait pas dû essuyer beaucoup de refus dans sa vie. Il avait l'habitude de se faire dire oui. Il était hors de question qu'en plus d'espionner ses dépenses, de contrôler ses temps libres et sa vie amoureuse, Gajeel lui impose un chauffeur. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Pour être exact, non.

Il n'y avait pas de limites à ce qu'il osait se permettre.

Le chauffeur retira son chapeau et le tordit entre ses mains. Il regarda le sol. Il aurait espéré que la jeune femme se montre coopérative dès le début.

-Monsieur a aussi pensé que vous aimeriez savoir que si vous ne trouvez pas ma présence utile, mes services ne seront plus requis.

Lévy s'arrêta. Cet homme était-il en train d'insinuer que son contrat chez Fairy Tail Enterprise était en jeu ? Que si elle refusait ses services, il se retrouverait sans emploi ?

-M. Redfox vous a vraiment tenu de tels propos ?

-S'il vous plaît Miss MacGarden. J'ai besoin de cet emploi.

Elle pointa la voiture du doigt.

-Vous êtes conscient que c'est du chantage.

Le chauffeur ne répondit rien. Pour elle, c'était peut-être du chantage, mais pour lui, c'était son emploi. Leur patron n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ses paroles.

Lévy se passa la main sur le visage et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle ne voulait pas être responsable du renvoi de cet homme. À son âge, trouver un autre emploi ne devait pas être chose facile. Son patron n'avait aucun scrupule. Il savait que de cette façon, elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Accordez-moi un instant s'il vous plaît.

Le chauffeur hocha de la tête.

-Bien madame.

Comment pouvait-elle faire la part des choses ? Un simple employeur ne se permettrait pas autant de liberté sur la vie privée de ses employées. En fait, Gajeel Redfox n'était en rien un simple employeur et il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'il faisait la vie dure. Crétin.

Elle releva les yeux vers le deuxième étage de l'immeuble et chercha l'emplacement du bureau de Gajeel. C'était bien la vue de son bureau. S'il y avait une chance qu'il soit là à l'observer, elle avait un message pour lui. Elle fit un double doigt d'honneur en direction de la bâtisse, elle tourna un peu sur elle-même pour qu'il soit bien visible. Le chauffeur se racla la gorge et détourna le regard, ça ne le concernait pas. Voilà qui était fait, il comprendrait peut-être ce genre de subtilité. Lévy tourna les talons et s'approcha de la voiture.

-Je suis prête.

-Bien madame.

Le vieil homme lui ouvrit la porte et monta à l'avant du véhicule sans un mot.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Rebonjour charmants lecteurs ! Je suis bien heureuse de vous partager ce chapitre 11 de Des talons, merci énormément pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire vos réactions. Vous êtes merveilleux ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Lévy n'avait pas pu voir Lucy avant son départ. Elle se doutait bien que son amie était plutôt occupée ; entre le travail et le nouveau copain qui commençait à saisir le fonctionnement d'une relation _normale_ , elle n'avait plus autant de temps de libre.

C'était très comprenable et Lévy ne lui en tenait aucunement rigueur. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir une relation saine avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était malheureusement pas possible pour le moment.

Son départ pour le Venezuela était prévu pour cette nuit. La jeune femme décida de prendre un bon bain reposant. Elle farfouilla dans sa pharmacie et en extirpa une bombe à l'orange. Elle la gardait depuis un moment pour une occasion spéciale. Faute d'événement, elle comptait bien en profiter pour se détendre pleinement avant de devoir prendre l'avion.

Elle fit couler l'eau chaude, se dévêtit et entra lentement dans la baignoire. Elle lâcha la bombe de bain à ses pieds et la regarda relâcher les couleurs et les odeurs qu'elle aimait tellement.

Lévy se cala contre la paroi et ferma les yeux de plaisir. C'était absolument parfait. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas permise un moment de détente comme celui-là. Elle le méritait bien. Elle passa sa main sous la couche de mousse orangée et la remonta. Elle observa les bulles colorées couler le long de son avant-bras. Elle soupira.

Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ?

Ce voyage, ce job, ce _patron._

Elle avait l'impression de toujours être en train de se remettre en question dernièrement. Elle pensa tout de suite à sa mère. Si elle le faisait, c'était pour elle.

En partie.

Alors oui. Ça en valait le coup.

Elle avait été la voir plus tôt dans la journée et les médecins lui avaient annoncé qu'elle commençait à prendre du mieux. Elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire, loin de là, mais si elle continuait sur sa lancée, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle se réveille dans les prochaines semaines. C'était plus que tout ce qu'elle espérait. L'espoir était enfin permis.

Lévy se laissa couler dans la baignoire jusqu'à avoir de l'eau sous le nez. L'effluve fruité lui chatouilla les narines.

Elle allait passer les prochains jours avec Gajeel. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis leur querelle à propos de Droy. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup en dehors des heures de bureau donc ce n'était pas une surprise. Elle se demanda s'il lui en voulait encore. Elle, pour sa part, lui tenait encore rancune pour son intervention musclée. Un peu moins que la journée même, mais ils avaient encore quelques points à mettre au clair. Elle en profiterait pendant le voyage.

Lévy sorti de l'eau et se sécha les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Elle devait se coucher si elle voulait être en forme. Elle enfila une culotte et se mis au lit. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler un pyjama. Elle espérait trouver le sommeil rapidement. Si le chauffeur arrivait bel et bien à trois heures du matin, il ne lui restait pas énormément de temps.

Elle serra son édredon entre ses doigts et se retourna. Une pensée la tint éveillée.

Ça faisait un moment que Gajeel n'avait pas fait "appel" à elle. Il avait été très occupé par les préparations de leur rendez-vous d'affaire, mais ça l'étonnait quand même. Flare lui avait peut-être rendue une autre visite depuis leur rencontre. Lévy fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules de façon distraite. Si c'était vraiment le genre de femme qui l'intéressait, c'était lui le pire, il n'avait qu'à se servir et lui foutre la paix.

Crétin. Il l'énervait même lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Lévy se retourna et remonta sa couette sur ses épaules. Elle devait absolument dormir.

Elle avait beau essayer, son esprit chassait chaque fois le sommeil et faisait jaillir d'autres idées.

Sa valise par exemple. Un bon sujet pour occuper l'insomnie.

Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait mis dedans. Ils ne partaient que pour deux jours, mais elle voulait être certaine de ne rien oublier. Elle avait pris son ordinateur portable, un calepin pour des notes manuscrites, deux tenues de travail dont l'une qu'elle enfilerait avant son départ, ses sous-vêtements, une nuisette, un ensemble plus décontracté et un maillot de bain. Elle avait même fait des recherches sur leur destination. Elle se doutait qu'ils séjourneraient dans un endroit bien sécurisé vu leur statut, mais elle avait quand même prit des mesures de précautions ; du poivre de Cayenne en aérosol.

Elle était bien préparée, elle avait pensé à tout. Son esprit décida enfin de faire une trêve. Elle sentit le sommeil la tirer doucement...

 _Et si Gajeel comptait profiter de leur voyage pour se "détendre"._

L'idée la frappa comme un mur. C'était très possible puisque leur dernier échange remontait à la semaine dernière. Elle bondit hors du lit. Elle devait absolument prévoir des protections. Il n'était pas du genre à s'en faire pour ces détails, mais elle, oui. Elle fouilla dans sa table de chevet. Rien. Elle réfléchit à où elle aurait pu les mettre.

Elle prenait évidemment la pilule mais dans l'optique où Gajeel voyait peut-être d'autres femmes et que celles-ci ne prenaient pas les mêmes précautions, il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve avec un quelconque problème, par sa faute à lui en plus. Elle aimerait aussi discuter de ce genre de choses avec lui si elle ne mourrait pas de honte avant.

Elle se rappela qu'elle en avait dans la salle de bain et prit donc cette direction. Elle sortit deux paquets qu'elle avait achetés quelques temps auparavant à la pharmacie et regarda la taille indiquée. Elles étaient différentes. Elle avait dû hésiter et avait décidé de ne pas prendre de chances.

Elle ne pouvait pas en emmener autant, ce n'était pas logique.

Elle essaya de se rappeler quelle taille était indiquée sur ceux de Gajeel. Peine perdue, sur le moment, ce n'était pas le genre de détail qui l'avait marquée. Des images assez explicites lui passèrent en mémoire. Elle se retrouva bien vite le rouge aux joues. C'était tellement embarrassant ! Seule chez elle à se repasser l'image de la bête ! Autant lui envoyer un message un coup parti ! _« Hey je me demandais quelle taille tu prends. Pourquoi ? Oh juste comme ça, pour cultiver mon insomnie… »_ Ridicule. Elle s'admonesta de sa pudeur.

Tant pis, elle verrait sur place SI l'occasion se présentait. En fait, si Gajeel le lui demandait. Elle fourra les deux paquets dans la poche avant de sa valise et retourna se coucher. Tout ce raffut pour quelque chose qu'elle n'était même pas sûre d'utiliser.

Elle devait vraiment dormir.

.o.

Elle regrettait.

Si seulement elle ne s'était pas relevée au milieu de la nuit pour des capotes. Elle aurait eu une nuit potable au lieu de quoi, elle avait rêvé à l'autre abruti. Comme si passer les prochains jours avec lui ne lui suffisait pas. Elle s'était réveillée en sueur avec tous les sens en émoi. Elle avait pris une douche glacée pour se refroidir les idées et retirer la couche de transpiration qui lui couvrait le corps.

Son chauffeur l'informa que M. Redfox l'attendrait à l'aéroport. C'était mieux comme ça, elle ne se serait pas vu lui faire la conversation jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, il l'attendait effectivement à la porte principale, son éternel air nonchalant sur le visage. Lévy se dit que si elle avait pu sauver le trajet en voiture, les trois heures d'avion n'allait pas être faciles pour autant.

Elle alla le rejoindre et ne lui adressa pas la parole. Elle lui tenait rigueur pour encore plusieurs choses dont elle comptait bien discuter avec lui plus tard. En public n'était pas vraiment l'idéal. Ils montèrent dans l'avion et la jeune femme choisit la place près du hublot. Elle n'avait jamais pris un vol et elle ne voulait rien manquer ! Gajeel ne dit rien et prit la place près de l'allée.

Une fois le décollage amorcé, elle ouvrit son ordinateur pour continuer ses recherches sur les us et coutumes du Venezuela. Elle cherchait aussi à combler le silence qu'elle jugeait malaisant. Gajeel se cala confortablement dans son banc et ferma les yeux. Il en profiterait visiblement pour dormir. Quel soulagement !

Lévy se mis rapidement à pianoter. Elle était tombée sur un site comportant les mises en garde, les virus courants, les endroits à ne pas manquer. C'était très intéressant. En étant prudent, il y avait moyen d'avoir du plaisir là-bas. Si elle en avait le temps, elle pourrait aller faire une balade à cheval ou une excursion en mer. Deux jours c'était peu, mais elle essaierait d'en tirer des expériences agréables.

Gajeel soupira fortement et la sortit de sa concentration. Il lui saisit le poignet et l'empêcha de continuer à tapper sur son clavier.

-T'es bruyante. Lâche ça.

Lévy se dégagea mollement et tenta de ne pas trop laisser filtrer son irritation.

-Vous auriez dû emmener des bouchons.

Étonnement, le brun ne répliqua pas. Il roula des yeux, sorti des écouteurs et les mis dans ses oreilles. Tiens donc. C'était rare, il devait vraiment avoir sa semaine dans le corps pour ne pas la relancer.

Lévy s'en contenta et continua à pianoter pendant une bonne heure, Gajeel avait trouvé le moyen de s'assoupir entre temps. Elle l'observa à la dérobade. Il avait l'air sérieux même en dormant, incroyable. Elle n'avait pas remarqué s'il avait la même expression dans le confort de l'intimité, elle s'était éclipsée tellement vite de sa chambre la dernière fois...

Elle se racla la gorge et continua ses recherches. Elle espérait régler le malaise qu'il y avait entre eux pendant ce voyage. Ça l'affectait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer pour ne pas dire qu'elle s'en prenait la tête.

Quand elle fut enfin satisfaite de tous les renseignements qu'elle avait pu rassembler, elle ferma son ordinateur et le rangea sous le siège. Une bonne chose de faite.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour. Elle avisa les toilettes. Aussi bien y aller tout de suite. Elle secoua doucement le brun, aucune réponse. Elle le secoua à plusieurs reprises et finit par lui retirer un écouteur de l'oreille. Gajeel grommela :

-Tu fous quoi ?!

Elle indiqua l'emplacement des toilettes du doigt.

-Je dois passer.

Le brun se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège et referma les yeux.

-T'as pas emmené de bouchon ?

Il afficha un sourire satisfait.

-T'es qu'un crétin, bouges !

-Non. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Il ne bougerait visiblement pas avant leur atterrissage.

Il rigola de sa propre blague et remit la musique dans ses écouteurs. C'était un crétin et un homme arrogant. Lévy soupira, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, c'est elle qui avait lancées les hostilités.

Elle coula un regard de biais à son compagnon de siège. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, mais c'était mieux que de se retenir jusqu'à leur destination. Il l'avait cherché lui aussi et il lui avait déjà prouvé que cette méthode était efficace sur lui.

Elle se leva en se tenant au siège avant et à celui de Gajeel. Elle enjamba sa cuisse en la frôlant au passage. Le brun ouvrit un oeil et constata que Lévy se trouvait déjà à demi sur lui, en appui près de sa tête. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et remonta un peu sa jupe pour passer son autre jambe. Il écarquilla les yeux et baissa d'un ton.

-Tu peux pas rester tranquille ?!

Elle s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant et se pencha à son oreille.

-Je n'ai pas de bouchon, désolée.

Elle reprit son chemin tant bien que mal et sautilla pour atteindre l'allée. Son talon écrasa le pied de son compagnon de voyage au passage. Elle regarda le soulier en cuir, une belle marque s'y trouvait. Elle s'excusa faussement :

-Oups ! Ne vous en faites pas, ça devrait partir rapidement.

Elle lui pointa sommairement le visage.

-Pour le reste, y'a rien à faire.

Gajeel répliqua vertement, mais elle fit la sourde oreille. Elle se rendit aux toilettes, très fière d'elle. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête avec lui pendant ce voyage. Toute la semaine, il lui avait mené la vie dure et elle avait répliqué avec réserve en pensant aux conséquences que ça pourrait engendrer. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer à la victime, s'il n'était pas prêt à essuyer des revers, autant ne pas s'en prendre à elle du tout.

Quand elle revint vers son siège, Gajeel ne bougea évidemment pas. Ce n'était pas la peine de demander, il l'avait vue arriver. S'il ne tenait pas à ses pieds, elle n'était pas à blâmer.

Lévy fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un avait baissé la tablette de son siège et y avait placé un verre d'eau. Elle n'avait rien commandé pourtant. Le lien se fit. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour voir son air goguenard. Elle soupira.

-Et ça se dit propriétaire d'une grande entreprise.

Le sourire de Gajeel n'en fut que plus grand. Lévy s'appuya entre les deux bancs en enjamba la cuisse massive de son compagnon. Il évita soigneusement les coups de talon qu'elle essaya de lui mettre.

Passer par-dessus lui n'était pas aisé. Elle pesta contre elle-même et remonta encore une fois le bas de sa jupe. Quelle brillante idée que de mettre ces vêtements pour le trajet en avion. Elle aurait dû opter pour quelque chose de plus confortable et se changer à l'hôtel. Quoiqu'elle ne savait toujours pas s'ils passeraient à l'hôtel avant leur premier rendez-vous.

Lévy se pencha et prit le verre. Elle se mit en équilibre, un genou contre le siège de Gajeel, qui trouvait la situation vraiment délectable, et se servit de son autre main pour relever maladroitement la tablette.

Gajeel saisit le moment et pressa la fesse de Lévy entre ses doigts. Elle sursauta tellement fort qu'elle en échappa son verre d'eau. Sur son siège. Le liquide se répandit et pénétra dans le tissu.

Le brun ne put réprimer son hilarité, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il se mit à rire tellement fort que les gens autour leur jetèrent un coup d'oeil curieux.

Lévy fulminait. Elle pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Gajeel en appuyant rageusement sur le bouton de service.

-T'as pas passé l'âge ?!

Elle prit le verre de plastique et le lui balança. Gajeel l'évita mollement d'un revers de main, un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres, et replaça ses écouteurs.

La jeune femme termina le trajet sur une pile de serviette. Pas question de mouiller l'un de ses deux ensembles et elle n'en avait pas d'autres sous la main.

.o.

Les deux représentants de Fairy Tail Enterprise sortirent de l'avion peu après cet incident, heureusement. Ils se rendirent à la sortie des bagages et ramassèrent les leurs. Une file impressionnante de gens attendait pour sortir de l'aéroport. Lévy avait pourtant lu que l'arrivée était toujours plus rapide que le départ.

-Est-ce que tu vois ce qui se passe ?

Gajeel regarda attentivement. Il voyait bien au-dessus des autres. C'était quelque chose de vraiment pratique.

-Ils fouillent les valises. Sûrement un truc louche qui a passé.

Lévy déglutit. Elle n'avait rien à cacher, mais ce genre de procédures la rendait nerveuse, elle n'aimait pas ça.

Les gens avançaient très lentement.

La jeune femme espérait qu'ils n'arrivent pas en retard à leur première rencontre. Ce serait stupide et très peu professionnel de leur part. Même s'ils venaient de loin, ce genre de chose était inacceptable et très mal vu dans les négociations d'un partenariat.

Quand se fut leur tour, un inspecteur leur indiqua de le suivre à l'une des table prévue pour les fouilles. Un second agent de douane prit la valise de Gajeel et l'ouvrit. Il n'emportait visiblement pas grand-chose, pas même de produits de bain. Il se faisait sûrement livrer les siens directement à l'hôtel. Ça ne servait à rien de s'encombrer à porter ce genre de chose s'il pouvait s'en passer. Le fait qu'ils aient pris un vol commercial était déjà très surprenant.

Le douanier posa quelques questions à Gajeel et lui demanda d'écarter les bras pendant qu'il passerait le détecteur de métal. Son collègue demanda les mêmes questions à Lévy dans un français très cassé.

-Quoi faire ici ?

Elle se tordit les mains en regardant l'un des agents fouiller ses effets personnels.

-Heu... Je suis en voyage d'affaire avec mon patron.

Elle pointa Gajeel qui sonnait comme un sapin de Noël au détecteur. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et offrit une mine sceptique à Lévy. L'inspecteur qui passait la machine à métaux n'y comprenait rien. Il demanda au brun de retirer sa chemise et frappa le détecteur dans ses mains, il était sûrement détraqué.

L'agent qui s'occupait de Lévy continua ses questions :

-Combien le temps ?

-Deux jours.

Il hocha la tête et continua à fouiller la valise. Vêtements, calepins… Il ouvrit la petite poche avant de la valise. Il en sortit les deux boîtes compromettantes et suspendit son geste. Il releva un regard interrogateur sur la jeune femme puis vers son patron qui avait les paumes vers l'avant et la chemise ouverte. Il regardait la scène avec beaucoup de plaisir. Le douanier reformula sa question.

-Combien le temps ?

Lévy resta interdite, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle finit par marmonner sa réponse encore une fois.

-Deux jours…

Le douanier secoua la tête et remit les items en place. Gajeel reboutonna sa chemise, remercia l'agent qui lui remit sa valise et vint les rejoindre. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Lévy et ajouta dans un anglais impeccable :

-She's fierce.

Il fit un clin d'oeil entendu à l'agent qui rigola poliment.

Lévy se cacha le visage et récupéra sa valise, morte de honte. Ça n'arrivait qu'à elle ce genre de choses… Elle n'allait sûrement jamais revoir ces inspecteurs, mais elle savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle soit le sujet de discussion de leur heure de repas. Gajeel affichait un air badin, ce qui ne faisait qu'en ajouter une couche.

.o.

Un homme avec une affiche portant le nom de Gajeel les attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport.

Ils le rejoignirent et montèrent dans la voiture. Une femme de la compagnie avec laquelle ils avaient rendez-vous, Blue Pegasus Corporation, se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, elle leur expliqua le déroulement des deux prochains jours.

La première rencontre aurait lieu le soir même pendant l'heure du dîner. Le propriétaire de Blue Pegasus, Hibiki Lates, tenait à les recevoir en bonne et due forme avec un repas typique de son pays. C'était chaleureux de sa part et une bonne façon de commencer un possible partenariat. S'ils réussissaient à s'entendre sur les points majeurs de leur association, la mise en place du contrat se ferait le lendemain un peu avant le dîner. Lévy laissa la femme parler et se contenta de tout prendre en note. C'était la raison de sa présence après tout.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Coucou ! Il y a encore des présents sur Des talons ?_**

 ** _Je tenais à vous dire merci de votre patience envers moi, ça me touche beaucoup. Tel qu'expliqué dans mon dernier chapitre, je compte distancer les releases (Comme vous l'avez constaté) et y aller lentement, ce qui ne veut vraiment pas dire que je cesse d'écrire mes histoires, loin de là ! J'ai encore pas mal de contenu en réserve pour vous ! Sur ce, merci encore et bonne lecture !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter._**

 ** _._**

 **Chapitre 12**

La voiture s'arrêta devant un complexe hôtelier. Les deux représentants de Fairy Tail Enterprise descendirent et le chauffeur leur indiqua qu'il repasserait les prendre dans trois heures. Ça leur laisserait le temps de défaire leurs valises, se reposer un peu et se préparer adéquatement pour leur entretien. La fenêtre arrière du véhicule se baissa et la femme qui leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement des deux prochains jours leur fit part d'un dernier renseignement.

-Cette chaîne d'hôtels appartient également à M. Lates. Prenez le temps de faire le tour et de profiter de son hospitalité.

Lévy hocha la tête et la remercia poliment. Elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Gajeel, qui avait retrouvé son sérieux, se tourna vers elle.

-J'vais chercher la clé. Attend là.

Il lui indiqua des fauteuils disponibles un peu plus loin.

-D'accord.

Lévy prit sa valise et alla s'asseoir. Ça ne devrait pas être long. Elle regarda l'entrée de l'hôtel et s'émerveilla devant la simplicité chaleureuse de l'endroit. C'était un halle ouvert sur l'extérieur, les planchers en marbre rose contrastaient merveilleusement bien avec les murs blancs épurés. Des plantes similaires à de petits palmiers avaient été plantées dans un énorme bac à fleur au centre de la pièce. Des fauteuils comme celui sur lequel elle était assise étaient disposés en arc de cercle.

Lévy jeta un oeil à Gajeel au comptoir. Il devait avoir presque fini. Elle sentit une pointe de tristesse en le regardant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'énerver contre lui dernièrement. Il courrait après aussi, mais elle aurait espéré que ce soit plus simple. L'incident de Droy n'avait été que la goutte de trop. Si Gajeel s'était donné la peine de s'expliquer au lieu de s'emporter, tout aurait été plus simple, mais comme il était son patron, il n'avait aucune raison de se justifier et il en était très conscient. Ce n'était pas évident. Elle attendait peut-être trop de compréhension de sa part.

Elle se mit à l'observer plus attentivement. Il était dos à elle, bien droit face au comptoir. Un autre homme attendait derrière lui, Gajeel le dépassait d'au moins une tête. Ça la rassura, ce n'était pas juste elle qui était petite. Il avait l'air d'écouter la réceptionniste qui lui tendit un petit étui. Sûrement les papiers de l'hôtel et les clés magnétiques de leur chambre. Il l'ouvrit, vérifia le contenu et hocha de la tête. Il se tourna vers Lévy et étira un sourire en coin quand il remarqua qu'elle l'observait. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. La jeune femme se leva et ajusta sa jupe. Avec la chaleur actuelle, elle lui collait aux cuisses. Gajeel lui résuma sommairement les informations que la responsable de l'accueil lui avait fournies.

-On est dans l'aile nord, celle près de la plage.

Lévy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu crois qu'on aura vue sur l'eau ?!

Il échappa un rire et affirma.

-La meilleure. On est au troisième.

C'était tellement excitant ! Elle avait de la chance d'avoir accès à tout ça pour son premier voyage ! Elle ne savait pas quand exactement était prévu leur vol de retour, mais elle espérait avoir le temps de se détendre en regardant un coucher de soleil avant son départ.

Ils longèrent la piscine et se rendirent à l'entrée de leur bâtiment. Déjà, on voyait très bien la plage donc la vue serait imprenable d'en-haut. Lévy résista à l'envie de retirer ses chaussures et d'aller se tremper les pieds. Elle aurait le temps plus tard.

Ils montèrent au dernier étage, Gajeel ouvrit la porte et invita Lévy à passer devant. La galanterie n'était pas morte visiblement.

Elle entra dans la pièce. La chambre était immense, ils avaient même une salle de bain privée. Ce qui l'émerveilla le plus, ce fut le mur vitré donnant sur l'océan. Lévy lâcha sa valise dans le petit couloir de l'entrée et alla coller son nez contre la porte patio menant au balcon. Par-dessus les palmiers, on pouvait apercevoir le sable qui s'étendait en contrebas, l'eau turquoise y déposait paresseusement son écume. Le bruit du roulement des vagues perçait à peine la paroi vitrée, comme un murmure apaisant. C'était absolument parfait. Lévy avait peine à croire qu'elle se trouvait bien là.

Gajeel la regarda faire, elle brillait de bonheur. Il ferma la porte et abandonna son propre bagage dans l'entrée pour aller la rejoindre.

-Alors cette vue ?

Lévy se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants et lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Encore plus belle que je l'espérait.

Il était content de l'entendre. En temps qu'invité de marque, il n'en attendait pas moins de son hôte, mais on aurait pu dire qu'il avait prit l'habitude de ce genre de tableau. Voir sa compagne comblée par le spectacle lui rappelait qu'il devait prendre le temps d'apprécier la beauté du moment.

Lévy se détacha de la porte vitrée pour observer un peu l'environnement dans lequel elle passerait les prochains jours. La pièce était climatisée, ce qui était très bien puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans un pays tropical et que la température ambiante était beaucoup plus élevée que celle d'où ils venaient. Les planchers étaient en marbre, comme une bonne partie de l'hôtel. Ce serait froid pour les pieds. Elle essaierait de ne pas se lever trop souvent cette nuit. Il y avait un minibar, un bureau avec un téléviseur, une chaise capitonnée près du mur vitré et… un seul lit. Ne devaient-ils pas en avoir deux ?

-Je ne dors pas dans la même pièce que toi ?

Gajeel se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, y'a un problème ?

-Il n'y a qu'un lit…

Le brun laissa l'idée faire son chemin.

Lévy tenta de ne pas laisser les rougeurs monter mais comme à chaque fois, elle ne faisait qu'y penser et c'était déjà peine perdue, elle espérait qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. Elle soupira et jeta un oeil vers Gajeel.

-C'est ce que tu avais prévu dès le début c'est ça ?

Il haussa les épaules et avisa la valise qu'elle avait laissée dans l'entrée.

-Comme toi on dirait.

Il faisait visiblement allusion aux deux boîtes que l'agent de douane avait sorties de sa valise. La jeune femme détourna vivement les yeux.

-Je- Je savais qu'il y avait des chances qu'on-qu'on… et que tu ne penserais pas à ce genre de détails.

Il devait lui donner ce point. Il n'était pas du genre à préparer une valise avec toutes les choses qu'il pourrait possiblement vouloir utiliser en deux jours. Il s'en tenait à la base et il faisait venir le reste selon les circonstances. C'était la meilleure façon de voyager léger tout en étant bien préparé.

Lévy se racla la gorge, elle était bien heureuse que Gajeel ne relance pas le sujet.

Elle comptait suivre les conseils de la représentante de Blue Pegasus et mettre le temps qu'elle avait avant la rencontre à profit. Elle n'allait pas faire le tour de l'hôtel, mais plutôt se mettre au travail. Avec ce qu'elle avait appris, elle pourrait peaufiner un peu plus son dossier. C'était une bonne diversion aussi.

-Je vais continuer mes notes.

-Mh, parfait.

Gajeel prit la direction de la salle de bain, il en profiterait pour prendre une douche. Ça lui ferait du bien, ses muscles étaient contractés depuis un moment. Il ouvrit l'eau et se dévêtit.

.o.

Lévy s'installa sur le lit, elle prit l'oreiller pour s'en faire un dossier et enfila ses lunettes. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le nom du propriétaire de Blue Pegasus, elle comptait bien aller grappiller des informations sur lui.

Encore une fois, les informations publiques ne feraient que lui donner une idée générale d'à qui ils auraient affaire, mais c'était déjà plus que rien du tout.

Hibiki Lates possédait une chaîne d'hôtels très prisée au Venezuela. Au cours des dernières années, il avait transporté ses activités jusque dans les caraïbes. Dernièrement, il s'était mis à acheter les bars autours de ses complexes. C'était une technique intéressante. Son centre d'opérations était visiblement le divertissement. Lévy prit quand même la peine de noter les quelques commerces qui n'étaient pas en lien avec le reste, histoire que rien ne soit laissé de côté. Elle sortit le bilan financier de Blue Pegasus Corp. Peu de gens savaient que les chiffres d'affaire de toutes les entreprises étaient du domaine public. En tant qu'archiviste, c'était son travail de savoir ces détails.

M. Lates semblait être en pleine expansion, ses chiffres étaient impressionnants, surtout pour quelqu'un provenant d'une famille modeste comme Lévy. Pourquoi faire affaire avec une firme telle que Fairy Tail ? Il n'avait pas créé énormément d'alliances au cours des dernières années non plus. Elle haussa distraitement les épaules et continua ses recherches.

L'archiviste se concentra ensuite sur les ragots. Comme le proverbe l'affirmait, sous chaque mensonge se trouvait un fond de vérité. S'il cachait quelque chose de compromettant, il y aurait des indices.

Le propriétaire de Blue Pegasus avait, comme Gajeel, très souvent été vu en public avec différentes femmes à son bras, sauf que lui, était clairement reconnu comme quelqu'un de volage. Il ne se cachait pas.

Dans le cas de Gajeel, c'était plus compliqué. Sa vie personnelle restait en grande partie hors d'atteinte du public Elle ne savait même pas s'il avait une femme. Elle avait eu beau regarder, elle n'avait pas trouvé grand chose, il n'était marqué nul part si une certaine Mme Redfox existait.

Lévy tendit l'oreille. L'eau de la douche coulait toujours. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la salle de bain et tapa le nom complet de Gajeel dans le moteur de recherches. Plusieurs articles sur Fairy Tail Enterprise firent surface, elle les connaissait en grosse majorité puisqu'elle avait déjà fait le tour des informations publiques de l'entreprise avant de prendre le boulot.

Entre les articles, elle trouva plusieurs photos de lui lors d'événements mondains, de conférences de presse ou encore de soirées. Il avait toujours l'air très sérieux, presque irrité. Il n'apparaissait jamais avec la même femme à son bras sauf qu'elles avaient tous les mêmes points en commun : plantureuses, langoureuses, magnifiques. Lévy soupira, Flare apparaissait aussi sur l'une d'elle. Ils avaient donc un historique ensemble. Elle ferma sèchement la page. C'était stupide de sa part, elle n'aurait pas dû fouiller. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, elle devrait en profiter pour se reposer un peu.

Gajeel choisit cet instant pour sortir de la salle de bain. Lévy n'avait pas entendu l'eau s'arrêter, elle était chanceuse de ne pas s'être fait prendre. C'était une raison de plus pour ne pas recommencer. Elle leva les yeux vers son compagnon de chambre et se détourna brusquement.

-Tu peux pas t'habiller direct en sortant ?!

Gajeel ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il vint la rejoindre et s'étendit à plat ventre à côté d'elle. Il étira ses bras sous son oreiller.

-C'est moins marrant.

Ses épaules contractées faisaient ressortir ses omoplates.

Il avait l'air fatigué, la préparation de ce voyage avait dû être pesante pour lui seul. Lévy sentit une vague de compassion à son égard. La voix rauque de Gajeel la tira de ses pensées :

-Masse mon dos.

Tiens, ça venait de lui passer.

-Si tu veux te retrouver avec un abonnement à vie chez l'ostéopathe, c'est le bon moyen.

Il se mit à rire mollement et se tourna légèrement sur le côté. Il aimait bien l'emmerder. Elle avait la réponse facile ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Il ferma les yeux. Elle le réveillerait, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

Des doigts froids se posèrent sur son dos. Gajeel ouvrit un oeil et regarda Lévy. Elle lui fit un sourire maladroit et passa doucement sa main sur son omoplate. Elle avait réouvert son portable aussi, pianotant distraitement de l'autre main. Il y avait encore une certaine tension entre eux, mais elle faisait visiblement un effort pour qu'ils passent un bon moment. Elle ressenti quand même le besoin de se justifier :

-Je ne risque pas de te briser quelque chose comme ça.

Elle continua à parcourir distraitement son dos, Gajeel s'endormit peu de temps après.

Lévy se leva doucement pour ne pas le déranger et commença à préparer ses choses pour la rencontre. Elle se fit un brin de toilette et regarda sa montre. Il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure avant que la limousine passe les prendre, elle devrait aller réveiller Gajeel. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et constata qu'il était déjà en train de se redresser. Il s'assied sur le rebord du lit et se gratta la tempe.

-Réveillé ?

-Mh.

Il aurait préféré rester couché, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se prélasser plus longtemps. Il se releva lentement quand Lévy remarqua que la serviette à sa taille ne tenait que par la peur. Elle arrondit les yeux et se retourna vivement.

-Gajeel, ta serviette !

Il baissait les yeux et constata qu'elle avait glissée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle en faisait tout un plat ? Ils avaient passé ce stade, pas besoin de s'en faire avec ce genre de détails. Il reprit quand même la serviette de bain et la tint devant son entre-jambe.

-T'as déjà vu pire.

-C'est pas une raison ! Couvre-toi. En plus je t'avais dit de t'habiller en sortant !

Le brun étira un sourire railleur, il adorait son petit côté pudique. Il alla la rejoindre et passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Lévy échappa un cri sourd, elle repoussa maladroitement son compagnon mais celui-ci tint bon. Elle sentait son visage la chauffer comme une bouilloire sur un feu de cheminée. Il repoussa ses cheveux et lui embrassa la nuque.

-Tiens.

Il lui plaça la serviette entre les mains.

-T'as qu'à te couvrir les yeux avec.

La jeune femme recula vivement et laissa tomber la serviette. Elle buta contre Gajeel qui se mit à rire franchement.

-T'es qu'un crétin !

Elle le contourna en évitant soigneusement de le regarder et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle s'asseya sur le couvercle de la toilette et se passa une main sur le front, il pouvait être aussi stupide qu'un gamin de quatre ans quand il s'y mettait.

Le brun haussa le ton pour être certain qu'elle l'entende.

-J'compte bien rattraper la s'maine !

-Crétin !

Rattraper la semaine… Ils devaient avoir une mise au point de ladite semaine avant toute chose.

.o.

Ils prirent la limousine jusqu'à la demeure de M. Lates, Gajeel avait retrouvé son sérieux et écoutait Mme Realight, la représentante avec laquelle ils avaient déjà fait affaire.

Pour ce soir, Lévy avait cru bon de n'emmener que son calepin. Elle se voyait mal sortir son ordinateur au beau milieu du repas. Ce serait très impoli tandis qu'un calepin lui permettait une plus grande discrétion.

La résidence d'Hibiki Lates était digne du château de Versailles. Lévy n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce dernier, mais elle était certaine que les deux étaient comparables.

Mme Realight était l'assistante de M. Lates au même titre que Lévy était celle de Gajeel pendant ce voyage. Ils firent les présentations et s'attablèrent autour d'un repas faisant partout des plus sophistiqués que Lévy ait pu manger. Les idées du propriétaire de Blue Pegasus Corp. étaient intéressantes et innovatrices. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un ayant le pied solide aux États-Unis pour y étendre ses chaînes d'hôtels. Le marché était en plein essor et il comptait bien en profiter. Sa collaboration avec Fairy Tail était un projet d'envergure qui impliquait aussi la fusion de certaines branches des deux entreprises. Le dîner se termina étonnement rapidement sur une note positive.

.o.

Mme Realight ne les accompagna pas sur le chemin du retour. Un dossier nécessitait son attention particulière. Lévy et Gajeel se retrouvèrent seuls à l'arrière du véhicule. Ce dernier lui demanda son opinion :

-T'en pense quoi de cette affaire ?

Lévy resta surprise, il ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis personnel sur un projet aussi important. Ça lui fit étonnement plaisir.

-Je crois que ce peut être une bonne opportunité dépendamment du profit que tu en retires en fonction de l'investissement que tu devras y mettre.

-Continue.

-M. Lates sous-entend que Fairy Tail Enterprise devra s'occuper de la gestion américaine de la chaîne d'hôtels, ce qui veut dire la création d'un bureau exécutif et l'assignation d'une nouvelle main-d'oeuvre. Il ne faut pas oublier que le tout doit se faire d'un accord commun et à long terme. Ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain mais les coûts seront immédiats. Même si la branche récréative est en pleine expansion, il faudra prendre le temps de faire une étude concrète du marché selon les services offerts.

Gajeel l'écouta attentivement, elle avait visiblement un avis très réaliste. Ils voyaient les choses de façon très similaire, ce qui était bien. Il pouvait lui faire confiance pour la mise en place et la revérification des clauses du contrat. Il savait que le final prendrait plusieurs semaines à peaufiner, mais les points importants seraient déjà établis.

-Bien joué. T'as le boulot.

Lévy lui fit un sourire ravissant. Ils sortirent du véhicule et prirent la direction de leur chambre. Le soleil était encore haut, elle aurait le temps de prendre un verre en admirant la vue. Gajeel lui ouvrit la porte et referma derrière eux. La jeune femme s'empressa de retirer ses talons et se laissa choir sur le coin du lit pour se masser les pieds.

L'atmosphère s'était adouci entre eux, ils avaient encore des prises de becs, mais c'était beaucoup plus agréable. Lévy envoya son calepin sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre pendant que son compagnon ouvrait le minibar. Elle se leva et alla chercher deux verres. Gajeel sortit son éternelle bouteille de whisky ainsi qu'une autre sorte d'alcool qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il lui tendit et étira un sourire narquois.

-Ouvre-la.

Lévy le regarda du coin de l'oeil et s'exécuta. Il se versa un verre de whisky et lui donna une coupe. Elle la prit et y versa le liquide doré. Gajeel s'appuya contre le meuble de télé et attendit de voir sa réaction.

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage et s'émerveilla en reconnaissant le goût.

-C'est celui dont je t'avais parlé ! Celui du banquet. Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules en prenant une gorgée de son propre verre.

-Merci Gajeel.

Autant qu'il pouvait l'énerver que lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine, il était capable de se rappeler ce genre de détails. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. C'était exactement ce qui lui manquait pour profiter de son coucher de soleil.

Elle aurait voulu le serrer contre elle mais elle se ravisa et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

Elle avait encore le temps de jeter un oeil sur l'ébauche de contrat que Mme Realight devait lui avoir envoyée. Elle prit son ordinateur portable et alla s'installer sur la chaise capitonnée près de la porte vitrée.

Gajeel alla l'ouvrir et laissa l'air salin envahir la chambre. Il sortit sur le balcon et regarda Lévy. Elle avait remontées ses jambes sous ses fesses pour offrir un semblant de plateau à son portable. Elle n'arrêtait jamais. À cet instant, il la trouva très belle, concentrée sur son écran. Il termina son verre et le déposa sur le muret de pierre qui faisait office de balustrade. Il voyait clairement l'océan par-dessus les palmiers, mais le feuillage leur offrait aussi un semblant d'intimité. Les passants ne pouvaient pas les voir d'en bas et inversement. Il rentra à l'intérieur et se campa devant Lévy. Elle ne releva pas les yeux, trop absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait.

Le brun ferma l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Je n'avais pas encore fini et…

Elle allait dire qu'elle avait encore le temps avant le coucher de soleil, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Gajeel la déshabillait des yeux. Il saisit les deux avant-bras de la chaise et se pencha vers elle. Il indiqua sa valise du menton.

-Si tu veux un d'tes paquets c'est maintenant.

Lévy fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

-Ah non ! J'ai encore du travail à faire, je n'ai même pas fini de lire le contrat !

-Tu f'ras ça plus tard.

Elle ajusta ses lunettes et rouvrit son ordinateur.

-Je peux pas faire ça plus tard.

Gajeel le referma d'une main et approcha son visage du sien.

-T'as qu'à inverser le planning.

-Non. Tu m'épuises.

C'était sorti étonnamment mal ça. Gajeel ricana tandis que sa compagne prenait des couleurs. Il prit son portable et le déposa plus loin.

-Alors, avec ou sans ?

Elle le regarda un moment et fini par hocher de la tête de mauvaise grâce. Elle ne pourrait pas travailler avec lui qui lui tournait autour de toute façon.

Elle alla ouvrir sa valise et en sortit les deux paquets. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Gajeel qui soupira et alla la rejoindre. Il ouvrit la bonne boîte et lança un préservatif sur le lit.

Lévy remarqua que le soleil avait commencé à descendre. Les rayons envahissaient doucement les vagues de reflets multicolores. Elle se détourna du spectacle, passa ses bras autour du cou de Gajeel et l'embrassa doucement sur la mâchoire. Il ferma les yeux et la cueillit dans ses bras.

Elle avait été étonnement facile à convaincre.

Il lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lévy lui répondit avec ardeur et s'attela à dénouer sa cravate. Gajeel la pressa contre lui et la souleva jusqu'au lit. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, la jeune toujours contre lui. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son torse et lui intima, dans une demande silencieuse, de rester étendu. Elle remonta très lentement le bas de sa jupe et passa une jambe de chaque côté du bassin de son compagnon sans le quitter des yeux. Il étira un sourire conquis, ça promettait.

Gajeel passa ses mains sur les hanches pleines de sa compagne tandis qu'elle ouvrait sa propre chemise, bouton par bouton. Il glissa ses mains par l'ouverture et passa ses pouces sous les cerceaux de métal de son soutien-gorge. Elle était magnifique.

Lévy se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avidement. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre du bas. Gajeel prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle joignit ses mains aux siennes.

Elle jeta un oeil vers la porte vitrée, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Elle tira un bon coup sur le noeud de la cravate et fixa définitivement les mains de son amant aux montants de bois du lit. Gajeel prit un temps à comprendre. Lévy se redressa et descendit d'un bond. Quand l'idée fit son chemin, il ferma les yeux d'exaspération.

La jeune femme reprit son verre et emmena la chaise capitonnée devant l'ouverture de la porte, sa chemise toujours ouverte. Elle s'installa confortablement, retira ses lunettes et inspira profondément.

Gajeel gronda :

-Lévy. J'ferais pas ça à ta place.

Il avait une certaine amertume en bouche et un inconfort au niveau de son entre-jambe qui n'arrangeait en rien sa situation.

-Reste tranquille, je ne veux pas gâcher le moment.

-J'vais gâcher plus qu'ça quand y'auras plus d'cravate entre toi et moi.

-Alors je ne te l'enlèverai pas.

Gajeel se contracta et tira fortement. Le lit trembla un bon coup, Lévy se retourna vivement vers lui et attendit que l'écho se dissipe. Plus rien. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à son coucher de soleil. Elle s'en faisait trop, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il se déprenne de ce noeud. Elle l'avait appris par hasard dans une vidéo en ligne de survie en forêt.

Elle se retourna et observa son amant un instant. Il avait encore cet air blasé sur le visage… Elle devrait lui dire que ce n'était pas la bonne tête pour quelqu'un de cloué au lit contre son gré. Elle se le garda bien, autant ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'allongé comme il l'était, c'était presqu'une invitation à poursuivre plus tard. Son corps massif avait quelque chose de très érotique...

-T'as pas un coucher d'soleil à r'garder ?

Elle prit une gorgée de sa coupe.

-Mmm j'ai encore un peu de temps.

-C'est ça, mates pendant qu'tu peux.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Gajeel laissa tomber sa tête contre l'oreiller et tira sur ses liens pour la forme. Il avait essayé de défaire le noeud, ce n'était plus la peine. Elle aura pu restreindre un mammouth avec ça.

Il s'était fait avoir, encore une fois. Elle apprenait vite la bougresse. Lui pas assez, visiblement.

-J'te fais suer à s'point ?

Lévy lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Il désigna son propre corps allongé sur le lit, restreint. C'était assez évident sans qu'il ait besoin de préciser le fond de sa pensée.

Lévy soupira.

-Par moment oui, tu m'exaspères. Mais là ça va..

Elle lui tira la langue, Gajeel roula des yeux.

-Tsk.

Elle se détourna de lui pour admirer le spectacle dehors.

-Tu dois le savoir, mais tu n'es pas particulièrement facile à comprendre Gajeel.

-Mh. Ça s'rait moins drôle.

-Y'a rien de drôle à contrôler ma vie privée.

Gajeel échappa un rire fat.

-Ah ! C'est d'ça qui s'agit.

Lévy haussa le ton.

-ÇA, c'est personnel. J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à envahir les moindre parcelles d-

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et secoua la tête. Gajeel tirait distraitement sur ses poignets en contemplant le plafond. Vu de cet angle, c'était pas tout à fait faux, mais il lui avait dit dès le début qu'il aimait savoir à qui il avait affaire. Ils se côtoyaient presque chaque jour et si elle prenait deux secondes pour y penser, elle comprendrait que les mesures qu'il avait mises en place étaient toutes à son avantage à elle.

Elle le tira de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur Droy ?

-Droy ?

-Le client, le dernier.

Encore celui-là.

-Tu m'emmerdes.

Lévy ramena ses jambes contre elle.

-Ça aurait plus simple si tu m'avais expliqué.

Gajeel soupira, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

-J'aime pas les trucs compliqués.

-Alors tu t'es fourré dans un sale pétrin avec moi.

-Toi c'est pas pareil.

Ça ne voulait rien dire ça !

Elle se tourna vers lui et prit bien soin d'attirer son regard avant de poursuivre.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce genre de choses à l'avenir. Tu me mets en rogne à ne rien dire.

Elle soupira, il ne poursuivrait pas cette discussion, évidemment. L'important c'était qu'elle avait pu lui en parler. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de l'écouter...

Gajeel changea de topo.

-Tu sais qu't'es dans une belle merde ?

Lévy lui porta une oreille distraite et se recentra sur le paysage. Elle voulait apprécier ce qu'il restait du spectacle. La vue du soleil qui disparaissait par-delà les vagues, le bruissement de ces dernières en rencontrant le sable fin. C'était merveilleux. Si ce n'était pas de l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater dans la chambre, elle aurait trouvé le tout très apaisant.

-Pas forcément.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Je serai bien obligée de te détacher, mais c'est quand même moi qui choisirai le moment.

Un craquement sinistre emplit toute la pièce.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, toute trace de magie s'était évanouie. Gajeel haussa un sourcil et étira le sourire le plus ironique qu'elle n'ait jamais vu sur ses lèvres. Après une longue seconde, elle bondit hors de sa chaise et balança sa coupe par la porte.

Gajeel arracha le montant de bois du lit et se redressa à la vitesse d'un cougar. La jeune femme contourna le lit et balança l'une des valises ouvertes dans le chemin. Le brun passa par-dessus en rigolant pendant que Lévy se jetait sur la porte. Elle échappa un rire nerveux, incapable de saisir le mécanisme d'ouverture dans l'urgence du moment.

Gajeel retira le bout de meuble et la cravate d'autour de ses poignets et souleva sa compagne dans ses bras en poussant un cri de guerre victorieux. Lévy ne savait plus si elle devait continuer à rire ou se mettre à hurler. Elle rigolait tellement que le souffle lui manquait.

-T'as brisé le lit !

Gajeel recula, son précieux paquet gesticulant entre les bras et s'enfargea dans les vêtements éparpillés aux sol. Il calcula la chute et se laissa choir contre le matelas, Lévy toujours contre lui.

-Tu m'as pas laissé le choix.

Il bascula au-dessus d'elle et retira une mèche de son front.

-Je t'aurais relâché ! T'avais pas besoin de tout briser.

Des larmes d'hilarité perlaient au coin des yeux de la jeune femme.

-C'est ça, à un autre !

Gajeel se pencha vers Lévy, qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle tellement elle avait rit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux pétillants et retrouva lentement son sérieux.

-Tu m'as eu.

Oui, quand il avait comprit que le lit venait de céder, il n'avait pas prit le temps de se poser des questions. Il avait bondit sur elle.

Il sentait qu'elle attendait quelque chose de sa part, plus qu'un simple silence.

-Je t'ai eu.

Une affirmation toute simple qui lui valut un sourire boudeur.

-J'aurais eu une chance si la porte n'était pas de ton côté.

-T'avais perdu d'avance.

Elle lui fit la moue et extirpa son bras qui était coincé entre leurs deux corps. Elle repoussa les cheveux de Gajeel qui lui chatouillaient le visage et les plaça derrière son épaule.

-Je pouvais pas savoir que le lit ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle.

-J'ai tendance à tout casser.

Lévy déglutit et chercha un quelconque signe d'amertume dans les yeux de son compagnon. Elle n'en trouva pas. Seulement cet air moqueur dont il ne pouvait plus se départir.

Gajeel se pencha et cueillit ses lèvres. Il posa délicatement l'une de ses mains contre sa joue. Lévy passa ses bras sous les siens et le serra contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et laissa le parfum métallique de son partenaire l'enivrer.

Elle était soulagée de voir que la tension entre eux avait disparue. Ça ne réglait en rien leur altercation, mais elle se sentait déjà mieux.

Un point dur contre sa cuisse brisa la douceur du moment. Lévy ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard très sérieux de Gajeel.

-T'as eu ton coucher de soleil.


End file.
